The Mysterious Puff
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: A new girl transfer to the girls school and she hold a really dark secret. I change to rated T because of chap 3 and maybe so on
1. Meet Hina Hoshi

_**~Flashback To the day the iceberg destroyed~**_

" _Well Tokyo sure change for the past years" Said a girl with blue hair standing on a roof watching the scenery_

_BOOOOM_

" _What's that!?" As the girls said that she quickly run out of the building_

_**~Outside the building~**_

" _Well nothing seems out of the ordinary" She said while scratching her head_

_As the white lights hit the girls and the black lights hit the present monsters a white and black light is heading to our blue haired girl_

" _Huh what was that just now?" " Must have been my imagination"_

_**~Back to our present time~ **_

Momoko's POV

" Girls I heard rumors that a new student is entering our class this semester" I said to my two best friend, Miyako and Kaoru

" Oh really" Kaoru responded lazily

" I really hope she or he's nice" Miyako said with a smile on her face

TINGTONGTING

" Kids take your seat please. We have a new classmate today please come in" Ms. Keane said pointing a the door

" Konichiwa, my name is Hina Houshi desuwa" Said the new girl

" You can take a seat anywhere you want" She nodded

_The new girl seat next to Miyako. I see her whispering about something to her._

**~Time skip to the end of school day~**

" So Miyako what are talking about to the new girl?" I asked curious

" Oh, I just asked if she wanted to hang out at the lab today with us you know to know her better she seem shy" Miyako said

" I guess that's okay" I answered

~At the lab~

Hina's POV

TINGTONG

" I'll get it" I said hear somebody said from the building

'_This place is nostalgic even if it has change….'_

I got out from my trans as the door opened..It's Miyako

" Konichiwa Miyako-san" I greeted her

" Ah konichiwa Hina-san please come in desu" She said welcoming me in

" Let me introduce you to my friend the red head is Momoko Akatsutsumi, the black haired is Kaoru Matsubara desuwa" Miyako said

" Yo" 'Kaoru' said

" Nice too meet you" I bowed at them and well..zone out little bit

" Hey what's wrong?" 'Momoko' said

" Nothing" I pop back to reality

" So tell us more about yourself" Miyako said

" Well I was born in Hokkaido, I'm an only child, well I guess I'm a little of a princess."

" Then your almost the same as Miyako here" Kaoru said as I zone out again

" Hello earth to Hina are you alright?" Momoko said as she shaked me little

" Oh I'm fine it's just.. you look like my friends who died a for the past years" I said with a sad eyes

" Oh I see sorry about that" Miyako said concerned

" It's fine I'm already over it" I said not wanting them to worried

" Hey do you have a singing lessons or something because today at school..

_**~Flashback today at school during music class~**_

" _Now it's Hina's turn" The teacher said_

" _O-Okay" Hina said shy_

… _We'll Sing utau yo kanjiru sono mama __  
__donna ni chiisakutemo sekai de hitotsu no uta __  
__kyou shindemo kuyamanai tte kurai __  
__zenryoku de ikitai n da __  
__hanate Passionate __  
__watashitachi no, kore ga Precious Heart Beart __  
__utau yo, Treasure Heart Beat __  
__Listen!_

_(English)_

_We'll sing, just by the feel __  
__No matter how faint it is, there's nothing else like it in this world __  
__Wanna live our lives __  
__As if it's our very last day on earth __  
__Release, oh the passion __  
__To us, this is our precious heart beat __  
__We'll sing, our treasured heart beat __  
__Listen!_

_The whole class stared at amazement_

" _Is it bad?I am sorry"_

" _No no you're amazing" The whole class clap after that _

_**~Flash back ended~**_

Miyako's POV

"… like that" Momoko ended her flashback

" Oh really I don't really have one" Hina said

" So do you have a boyfriend" I think that snapped her cause i saw Hina being more down than before like she can cry any minute

"….He is…..also dead" She said in a down voice

" Ah I'm sorry would you like a cake" Momoko said changing the subject and apparently it worked

" Yes I would" She said as Momoko sighed relieved

" Oh hello girls who's your friend?" The professor said as he entered with Ken and Peach

" Oh this is Hina Hoshi, Hina this is Professor Utonium and his son Ken and his digital dog Peach" I said

" Konichiwa am I interrupting you?" Hina said with worried face. Then Peach started to sniff her

" WANWAN I smelled black aura dawan" He said out loud as the others including me gasped

" Then Hina is monster" Koru said clinching her fist

" How rude I don't look like a monster….am i? " Hina said

BIPBIPBIP our belt is glowing and apparently Hina's shell like necklace too

" Professor but what about-" Miyako said interrupted

" Don't worry girls just go' The professor said and after the girls leave" Um professor where did Hina go…"…" AHHHHHH"

We quickly ran outside and transformed then headed downtown….. When we arrived Mojo robo is on the ground destroyed and we see a girl with a blue hair tied ponytail style wearing a kimono holding a spear

~Hina's POV~

_After the girls leave I snucked out of the lab and changed my hair into ponytail style and my clothes secretly into my a little dark blue kimono with blue long sleeve and a really dark blue vest in my stomack with 3 dark blue rope in the middle there's a gold snow pin with a big dark blue ribbon. I also wear white thighs and and dark blue wood sandal. I quickly fly to downtown and saw a giant robot destroying the city_

" _Hey you stop destroying the city desu" I yelled at the one driving it's a…. monkey?_

" _You finally arrive- wait your not the Powerpuff Girls Z" He said_

" _Who's that I'm-" 'wait I can't say who I am' "I'm Blizz"_

' _Well you're still can't beat me your all alone and I have a giant robot" He said definitely mocking me_

" _Oh we'll see desuwa" As I said I made my spear appear_

" _Take this Jet spear, desu" I said as I throw the spear to the robot it went throw the robot and it exploded and I heard a faint scream_

" _Bye bye" I said as I see a pink, blue, and green light headed here' No way it can't be'_

_**~Flasback End~**_

" Who are you?" The blonde asked

" I'm Hi- Blizz desuwa" I said sweat drop' that was close call'

" Wow you looked familiar and your clothes too" The red heade asked

" Hey it's rude not introduce yourself after somebody told you, you know.." I said to them

" I'm Blossom, the blonde one is Bubbles, the black hair is Buttercup and we're.." " The Powerpuff Girls Z" They all said together

" Um by any chance did you do that?" Bubbles said pointing at the rumble of robot part

" Yea I guess.." I answered worry what they're going to do to me

Kaoru's POV

" Girls do you think she's hit with the white light? " Blossom said whispering at us

" I don't know her outfit is different than us" Bubbles said

" I say we take her to the lab and have the professor check" Buttercup said clenching her fist

" Blizz can you come with us? " Bubbles said

" Sure I guess" She answered

_**~At The Lab~**_

Hina's POV

" Proffessor where's Hina?" Blossom said

' _Giku how did she know about that'_

" Sorry girls she escaped" professor said

" WHHAAAAAT!"

" By the way who's that?" Ken said changing the subject

" Oh this is Blizz she defeated Mojo just a while ago and we wanted you to checked if she's hit with white light" Blossom said

'_Then Peach started sniffing me again eh that dog is annoying'_

' WANWAN I smelled black aura dawan and it's the same as Hina's"

'_GIKU everyone is staring at me'_

" Wait so your Hina" Buttercup said summoning her hammer

" Wait how do you know about me?" I said confused" Don't tell me you're Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru"

" No no we ehh…" Blossom said searching for an excuse

" Well I don't know what do you mean by black aura but I'm definitely not a monster" I said

" But Peach said you have a black aura so he must be right" Buttercup said

" And why is your outfit different than the rest of us anyway?" Bubbles said

" You wouldn't believe even if I told you" I said sarcastically

" Just tell us I want to know desu" Bubbles said exciting she already forgot about the black aura problem

" I'm sorry but I can't and anyway I'm not a monster well I do remember being hit with some strange light but that's all desu"

" Professor" Buttercup yelled at the professor

" Well if you excuse me I'll be going desuwa"

__**At Hina's mansion~**

" Well that was exhausting time to rest I can't believe they are the Powerpuff Girls Z and they looked just like them and the same attitude too"

' _I'm can't tell you guys not now'_

**Me: Now that was exhausting**

**Kaoru: You just said that**

**Miyako: So what's the secret anyway**

**Me: That's a secret please review**


	2. Dark Personality, Ura

**Sorry for the delay. Here's Part 2 **

**~At The Lab~**

**~Momoko's POV~**

_It's been 2 days since we figure out Hina's secret. But she's still full of mystery like where did she got those powers and why doesn't she want to tell us anything. She has been visiting the lab too but she rarely talk._

" Momoko- san what are you zoning out about?" Hina said to me

" Oh nothing.." I replied

" Probably just thinking about snacks again" Kaoru said not taking her eyes of the TV and I glared at her

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP

" Oh come on I already missed this match yesterday" Said Kaoru. We all transformed including Hina actually she just put on her kimono. After transforming we fly downtown. We see that the one making trouble is Rowdyruff Boys. I heard Blizz( Hina) mumbled something but I can heard clearly

" Stop Rowdyruff Boys. Fighting Love Science Legnd, Powerpuff Girls Z" We all said in unison end with a pose excluding Blizz. Well apparetntly the boys is ignoring us.

" Hey Rowdyruff don't ignore us" Buttercup said with hurting mark

" Huh oh it's the hags" Brick said

" We're not hags" Buttercup said angry again

" Who're they Blossom?" Blizz asked me

" Who's that carrot head?" Brick mocking me with that last word

" Okay one she's Blizz and two DON'T CALL ME CARROT HEAD"

" Whatever Hag Spitball straw" He attacked me with spit but I dodged it obviously

" Now you've done it Spinning Yo-yo" I throw my yoyo at him but he dodged it

**~Buttercup's POV~**

" Swing Sonic" I swing my hammer in the air and it releases green energy full speed at Butch he dodged it and throw his stinky sock at me and I dodged it but it's heading to Blizz and she didn't dodge it so she faint from the stink and fell from the sky

" BLIZZ!" Bubbles yelled and before any of us can react she fell to an apartement and Bubbles flew there to check on her while me and Blossom finished those idiots off

**~Bubbles' POV~**

After Blossom and Buttercup finished the ruffs I'm still taking care of Blizz she's okay only a few bruises and her diamond heart hair brooch is cracking but aside that she's fine

" Is she okay Bubbles?" Blossom asked me worried

" She's fine let's take her to the lab" I said carrying her to the lab

**~ At the Lab~**

I put Blizz down gently at the sofa. We untransformed and wait for her to wake up.

**~ A few Hours Later~**

Blizz is starting to stirred. And we immediately when to her

" Hmm… ehh girls could you stop staring at me?" Blizz said

" Sorry" I said. Wow her hair just having a serious case of bed head.

" Wow you're hair is messy here let me fix it" I offered her

" Thanks" She answered. Hmm I should take off her brooch first.

" Wait don-" Before Blizz could finished her sentence I already off the brooch suddenly she's quiet

" Blizz you okay?" Kaoru asked then Blizz small evil chuckled. Slowly her kimono is turning darker and her aura is turning black( usually it's grey that's why Peach though she was a monster too). I was surprised at that I think Momoko and Kaoru's too

" I 'm better than okay in fact I feel great" As she said that she quickly punch the three of us luckily we didn't hit anything hard

" Bye girls oh and thanks for bringing me out" She run away using the window( She break it) leaving us groaning in pain and confused

**~Momoko's POV~**

" Okay is it just me or is everybody confused when she said ' bringing me out'?" I asked

" Me too" Miyako and Kaoru answered in unison

" Wait it's not the time to be sitting here after her!" Kaoru yelled and then we transform

**~Down town~**

After we transform we headed downtown. When we arrive the place look really wrecked.

" Oh hi girls wanna join the fun" A familiar voice said. Sounded like Blizz's but deeper

" Blizz what happened to you why are you destroying the city!?" Buttercup said

" Because I haven't done this for a while and I would like to be prefer as Bliss since the' secret identity' problem" 'Bliss' said

" What happened to Blizz?" I asked in high tone

" Oh she's okay but I don't know if you are…"

" Huh?" As we all said that I suddenly feel an immense pain in my stomach. It hurt so much the last thing I see before blacking out was Bubbles saying my name( not real name of course).

**~Bubbles' POV~**

As Blossom hit the ground I quickly go there and shouting her name.

" Bubbles relax she just fainted" Buttercup said with a slight worried tone

" And beside we've a lot more to worry about than Blossom" Buttecup said again looking at Bliss

I gently put Blossom down and went to Buttercup's place

"Okay Bliss let get this show started" Buttecup said summoning her hammer

" Just what I want" Bliss respond summoning her dark blue spear( like Blizz's spear but dark blue nd the cresent in the spear end is a full moon now)

" Swing Sonic" Buttercup shouted while swinging her hammer. Bliss dodged it easily

" Jet Spear" Blizz attacked back the spear was really fast I barely dodged it

" Ice Tower" She attacked again hitting the ground with her spear and towers of sharp ice sprung out. Luckily we manage to dodged it

" Your pretty good but let see you handled this" She reached her spear end that shape like a moon and directed it towards us

" Freezing Moon" She said while the spear end was blowing dark blue energy towards us but we didn't have time to escape. The last thing I saw was Blizz cold smile and Blossom fainted body.

**~Blizz's POV~**

" Well that was short fight the weren't very strong like _him_( Not Him from PPG okay. This him is one of her friend in the past)

" I-I-'m n-not done y-yet" A trailed off voice coming from where the PPGZ was laying

" Wow I'm surprised only a few survive this attack impressive _Buttercup_" I said while Buttercup is having a hard time standing up even with her hammer

" I'll make sure Mina know about you" I said

The sun is starting to rise well looks like funs over

**~Buttercup's POV~**

I was having a hard time standing up when the sun is rising. My eyes started feeling heavy, I feel like I could faint any second. The last thing I felt before blacking out was somebody was carrying me with Blossom and Bubbles. My last thought before completely blacking out was _Who's Mina?_

…

I started to wake up and the first thing I see was rose pink eyes must be Momoko's and blue eyes definitely Miyako's

" Kaoru your awake are you okay?" Miyako said

" E yea could you stop staring at me" I said annoyed

" Sorry" They both said

I sit up rubbing my head man every part of my body hurt….

" How did I get here?" I said

" Apparently Bliss bring us here when we're asleep" Momoko answered

" And where's Bliss?" I asked worried

" She transform back to Hina but she won't tell us about Bliss until you're awake" Miyako replied

" And where's Hina now?" I asked again

" She went home, she told us to go to her house tomorrow she said she'll tell us everything" Momoko answered

" I see but can we even go home while looking like this…" I said looking at my bandages

" I already told our parents we'll stay at the lab this night we also bring some clothes" Miyako said

" Oh.." " We should really go to sleep we have a lot of work to do tomorrow" Momoko said. Me and Miyako juat noddeD and I lay down at the sofa again

**~ The Next Day After School Tomorrow~**

" Okay we turn left at this corner and we'll arrive at her house" Momoko said while looking at the map to go to Hina's house

" Okay this is the place woooooaaaa" We all stared at the gigantic mansion it's bigger than Miyako's house it almost as big Himeko's mansion

" That's Hina's House!" Momoko said again still shocked. She's not kidding when she said she was a princess

" You've got to be kidding me" I said

" Oh Kaoru- san, Momoko- san, Miyako- san welcome" Hina said when did she get to the gate so quickly

" Please come in" Hina said as she opened the gate. We enterd the house from her expensive looking door

" Wow your house is gigantic" Miyako said

" Thanks it' from my own blood, sweat, and tears" She said while smiling making a peace

" Wow you work for this" Momoko said. She must have work really hard for it

" Where's your parents?" Miyako ask

" They died of sickness when I was 7" She replied

" I see" Miyako said

" Now then this is my room" Hina said opening a blue door. The inside is as magnificent as the other place

" Please have a seat" She said pointing at an expensive looking chair

" Okay can you tell us the story now" I demanded

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Uh sure but I can't tell you all of it there something I can't tell you yet" I said

" Fine just tell us the story" Kaoru said again

" Well the Bliss you saw was my dark personality or as I would like to call her Ura she's inside me ever since I'm born. She was the total opposite of me. She's carefree, like destroying, rude, and likely seductive. The first time she come out was when I was 7 she causes a lot of trouble but she can only do it until the next sunrise. I sealed her with my heart brooch if it's broken or fell off my hair she'll came out. I'm sorry that's all I could tell right now"

" Don't worry everyone have secrets they don't want to tell anyone about" Miyako said

" Thanks if you like you can sleepover here I have a lot of bed in this room and clothes too" I offered

" Thanks if you insist" Momoko said.

**~ Time Skip To Bed Time~**

**~Miyako's POV~**

" That was a great dinner" Momoko said( She ate most of it)

" You're gonna get fat if you keep eating that many" Kaoru said. Momoko then glared at her

" Now, now let's just go to sleep" I said getting between them

" Goodnight everyone" Hina said with sleepy tone. I was really tired

" Goodnight" We three said in unison. Before going to sleep I saw that tonight's Moon." Looks like tonight the moon is New Moon"

**~ Normal POV~**

As the PPGZ and Hina go to sleep. The nnight str is shining through the window and hitting Hina

" Eough" She started to groan and black auras are stating to get visible again. When she open her eyes she started to transform again but not to Ura( Bliss). She transform into a dark blue tank top that show her belly all the way and an almost black blue skirt. Her bangs is a little messier. Her hair is tied to the side with a sharp knot( Her hair is like child bubbles but as long as her curly hair and a demon tail end). She wear a pair of blue high heels.

" Eurghh it's been a while since I'm out" She said while stretching her arm to the air. She put on a very childish face on

" Well I'm gonna go and have fun this night" She said opening the window. And apparently she can fly without any problem

**~ Kaoru/ Buttercup's POV~**

I was sleeping until I feel the night wind breeze. I opened my eyes and saw Hina snucking out from her window

" Hina where are you going?" I said silently while rubbing my eyes. She just ignored me and just jumped out of the window and she can FLY and without transforming

" Hey Hina" I ran toward the window and see her she's fliying toward the city. I quickly transform and followed her

" Hina hey don't ignore me" I said starting to get mad

" Hmm are you addressing me?" She answered with a childish look on her face

" No I'm addressing the building YES I'm addressing you' I said getting really mad and she just getting annoying

" Oh you must be Buttercup Ura told me about you" She said hitting her hand together with a smile. What does she mean by that….

" Hina what are you talking about?" I said confused

" Hina… no I'm not Hina my name is Mina" She replied. This is getting more confusing what is wrong with her first Bliss the Mina

" Well let's play" She said starting to attack me with her hair. Her hair is as sharp as a spear

" Ow that hurt"

" That's only the beginning take this Electric Shot" 'Mina' said I dodged it in time and attac her

" Swing Sonic" Mina stop the attack with her hand

" Megaton Dunk" I attack again this time she dodge it I manage to cut her cheek but lightly

" Hooo nice only a few person manage to bruise me but never beat me down" Mina said touching her wound

" I heard that the first time" Man why are they keep saying that

" Too bad you're using it carelessly" She said

" Huh" As I said that she flying toward me in high speed I get ready for the impact but she was catching me with her hair instead

" Let me go" I yelled

" Nope" She said with a big smile. Then I saw something that shocked me. Are those…fangs?

" What are you..?" I said starting to get scared

" Oh Hina- chan hasn't told you yet, you should have know by now from my fangs that I'm a vampire" She replied. VAMPIRE are you kidding me that's her secret no wonder she doesn't want to tell

" And what are you going to do to me?" I asked still shaking

" It's been a while since I taste blood wonder what yours taste like…." She said licking her fangs. Oh no not good ahh why won't this hair break

" It's no use my hair is stronger than the strongest diamond" She said then I feel an extreme pain in my neck and I starting to faint

**~ Mina's POV~**

_After I bit Buttercup she fainted well it's obvious this happen once with him and Hina. Hmm the sun is rising I guess I should go back to the house. I guess I should bring her too I should hurry before I transform back_

**~ At Hina's Mansion~**

'Few just in time.' 'Hmm OH NO they're starting to wake up'. I quickly put Buttercup down to her bed then headed to Hina's.

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" Hmm that was one nice sleep" I said stretching my arm up

" Good morning Momoko- san" Miyako said rubbing her eye

" Kaoru and Hina haven't wake up yet" I said. I grin thinking of a prank to do to Kaoru and Hina. I sneak to Kaoru's bed and opened her blanket

" BOO huh Kaoru?" I started shaking her but instead of her pj's she's wearing her PPGZ outfit and she's not moving

" Kaoru, Kaoru are you okay?" I said worried

" What's wrong?" Hina said still sleepy and holding her sword( which I thought was weird why would anybody sleep while holding a sword in it's sheet)

" Kaoru's not moving and her neck is bleeding" Miyako said panicking

" Oh no don't tell me" Hina said in shock

" Hurry take her to the lab" I said

**~ At the Lab~**

" Professor is she okay?" Miyako asked worried

" She's fine but the one thing I'm confuse about is her neck it has two hole and blood is coming out of it" Professor replied

" Hina do you know what happened?" I asked

" Huh…. Actually yes I do" Hina replied which is shocking us all

" But I think Kaoru need to know it too" She said again when Buttercup walk out of the next room

" Ouch that hurt badly where is that bastard Mina!" Kaoru said she completely pissed( She already back to normal form)

" Kaoru calm down I'm telling why did Mina did that to you" Hina replied she sound really serious

" Okay who is this Mina and why does Kaoru know about it

**Sorry cliffhanger I'll continue this later peace**

**XXX**

**PoweredButtercup10**


	3. Hina's Past

**Ideas from the Story Of Evil**

**Chap.3 Hina's Past**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" The truth that I didn't want to tell you before but it seem that Kaoru has already experience it" Hina said

" Ya think! My neck still hurt From Mina stupid bitting" Kaoru said angrily

" What bitting and who is this Mina?" Momoko asked

" Mina is my other self too but she's not normal she's a vampire" Hina said again

" What are you serious!" Momoko shouted disbelief

" Dead serious just ask Kaoru" Hina said while we look at Kaoru

" Yea she is and she bit my ******** neck!" Kaoru cursed

" Kaoru language!" I scolded her

" Well I'll tell you the story now…"

**~ Flashback 13 years before Him is sealed~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

_**~ The day before her parents die of sickness~**_

" _Nagisa~~" 7 year old Hina hug a boy with a butler outfit. He's the same age as Hina, the same eye and hair color just darker_

" _Your highness please stop hugging me" ' Nagisa' said_

" _Stop calling me that you're my twin and I said so" Hina said sticking her tounge out_

" _Just because we're born at the same day and time doesn't make us related twin and me royalty" Nagisa answered_

" _Aw you're a meanie" Hina pouted_

" _No I'm not you should get back to your study" He answered_

" _Okay fine" Hina said walking away_

_**~ Time Skip To night~**_

" _Nagisa~~ can you company me to sleep" Hina said with puppy dog eyes_

" _Okay okay stop the eyes" Nagisa said giving up_

" _Hmm Nagisa.."Hina said sleeping in her bed_

" _Yes what now?" He answered_

" _Will you married me when I grow up?" She mumbled_

" _Why asked that now?" He asked going red_

" _ZzZzzz…"_

" _She said that and fell asllep" He sighed. Looking at the cute face Hina's making he just smile and leave the room_

_**~ The Next day~**_

" _That's one nice sleep" Hina said" Oh Nagisa since when are you standing there"_

" _Hina I've some bad news.." He replied without making eye contact with her_

" _My favorite clothing store is closing!" Hina said worried_

" _Worse… Your mom and dad… they died of sickness" Nagisa said_

" '_Gasp' Your kidding right" She said hoping it's a lie_

" _Dead serious…."_

" _Uso, that's a lie.." She said holding her head and her tears_

" _Hina relax" He said panting her shoulder_

" _NO THAT'S A LIE" She yelled as she begin to transform into Ura( Bliss)_

" _Well first time out it's kinda nice" Ura said_

" _Hina what are you talking about" He ask_

" _Too bad for you I'm not her you could say I'm her dark personality" She replied in seductive tone"_

" _And I think I'm going to enjoy this for a while starting with you cutie" She charged at him but he dodge it_

" _Hina what are you doing!" Nagisa said_

" _Beating the crap outa of ya" She replied then she charged at him to punch him_

" _Hina stop I don't want to hurt you"_

" _Can you even do that?" She push him back_

' _She's strong' Though Nagisa_

" _Giving up yet?" She said pushing him back again_

" _No" ' I need to have her snapped out of it' ' Why don't you give her some sugar' Say a cocky voice in Nagisa's mind' Oh no, no way'_

" _Well then let's finish this" She said jumping back_

' _Fine I don't have a choice' " Hina…" He said face going red_

" _Huh you have a last word" Ura said. She goes red by his next action. He KISS her and she's going red as a tomato_

" _Ah ah ah" She said embarrassed and she's starting to turn back_

" _Hina you okay" He said and his face is still red_

" _Nagisa~~" She said hugging him_

" _Yep you're back" He said while sweat dropping_

" _You kiss me does this mean you accept my proposal?" She said with a big smile_

" ' _Sigh' Yes I do"_

" _Yatta"_

" _But you've to wait until your older beside you've a lot a work to do now" Nagisa said_

" _Fine but you have to promise me to never leave my side okay" She said_

" _I promise" He said_

_**~ 6 years later~**_

" _Your highness where are you" Nagisa said. He has grown a lot more handsomer for the past year ang he tied his shoulder length hair in short pony tail_

" _Right here" Hina said. She grown more beautiful and mature then 6 years ago. Her beautiful blue curly hair is sparkling beautiful_

" _Your highness you have a busy schedule you know" Nagisa scolded her_

" _Alright alright just a minute" She replied_

" _If you go now you'll get a cake" Nagisa said_

" _Cake…. I'm going now" She replied running to the palace_

" _Man mature and grown up but still childish" He said rubbing the back of his head_

_**~ Time skip to evening~**_

" _Finally done" Hina said stretching her arm" Now where's my cake?" She said licking her mouth_

" _Fine follow me" Nagisa said_

" _Why are we in the garden? " She asked_

" _Just wait" " Happy Birthday Hina" He said showing her a cake with beautiful decoration around it_

" _Wow you did this I don't even remember today's my birthday" She said_

" _Well you've been so busy lately" Nagisa said_

" _Well my birthday is also yours remember" Hina said pulling him to the cake. He himself forget about his birthday is the same day as Hina's_

_As she blow the candle out she make the wish and she force me to do it to_

" _What did you wish for Nagisa?" She asked_

" _I wish for your breast to get bigger" I teased her_

" _Hey!" She yelled_

" _Just kidding" " I wish you to be happy forever" He said_

" _Then like you promise never ever leave my side" She smiled gently at him_

" _You still remember that but not your birthday…" He said sweat dropping_

" _Yep" She said with childish grin_

_**~ 2 hours later~**_

_**~ Nagisa's POV~**_

" _ZZzZzzZ" Man she sure sleep quickly she must be tired_

_Gresek..gresek_

" _Who's there?" I said. I guess I should check it out_

" _Hello anyone here" There's something moving_

" _Nagisa LOOK OUT" A familiar scream yelled as I turn around I saw Hina in the ground and her neck is bleeding_

" _HINA"_

_**~ Hina's POV~**_

_I was asleep until I heard Nagisa yelling who's there_

" _Hmm Nagisa where are you going?" I said rubbing my eyes_

_I started walking where he was heading. I hid behind a tree and planning to prank him. Before I run towards him I saw something lurking in the shadow with sharp teeth._

" _Nagisa LOOK OUT" I yelled as my instinct just tell me too shield him and it bit my neck and I faint. I heard Nagisa calling my name as the world go black_

_**~ Nagisa's POV~**_

" _HINA" I yelled and kneeled down to her need she fainted and her neck is bleeding_

" _Who the **** attack her!" I curse_

" _Oh that was meant for you" A girl with blonde twin curly hair with blue eyes and pink frill dress. And she has…. FANGS. She must be the vampire the city's been talking about for weeks. Wait Hina's neck don't tell me_

" _BASTARD" I yelled a ear piercing scream. His expression changes from calm to cocky( Nagisa also have a dark personality like Hina you kknow the cocky voice from before)._

" _Looks like I'm up next" 'Nagisa' said_

" _Hooo you can do that too" The blonde girl said" And by the way the names Lucy cutie"_

" _Well the name's Naga, let's do this" ' Naga' said as he pulled his sword_

_**~ Naga's POV~**_

" _Just what I want" Lucy said. And as she said that I strike my sword at her which she catch easily then I kick her in her stomach which hit her and I quickly push her to the ground_

" _Give up yet?"_

" _No" She kicked me' where the sun don't shine'_

" _Nice kick but I kick better" I kicked her in the chin and I stab her in the stomach over and over, etc_

" _NAGISA STOP" A familiar voice shouted_

_**~ Hina's POV~**_

" _Huaa ow my neck" I touch my neck to see blood_

" _AHH Blood what the hell happened to me!" ' Hmm let's see I fell asleep in the garden, I realize Nagisa left me, and I follow a trace of him shouting. I hide behind the tree planning to prank her, and I see a girl sitting on a tree with sharp teeth and I shielded him and something bit my neck..ooh'_

" _Give up yet"_

" _It's that Nagisa wonder what's he doing?" I walked to the direction of the noise and hide behind a tree…..again_

"_Nice kick but I kick better" Hmm… why is Nagisa kicking that girl and his face looks different and he's…. STABBING HER_

" _NAGISA STOP" I shouted and hug him_

" _Let go of me so I can finish her off!" He shouted at me_

" _Y-You yelled at me" He yelled at me he never do that something is weird about him_

" _Soo let go of me you *****" He cursed at me_

" _Who are you? You're not Nagisa" I questioned him_

" _You could say I'm like you and you're kinda cute"_

" _Nagisa are you sick or something? And what do you mean you're like me?" I asked him feeling nausea and confused at the same time_

" _No and you could say I'm his other personality like your ' Ura'" He answered_

" _Ura? Who is that?" " Wait Ohh you mean that person that came out when I feel negative or something like that"_

" _Uh yea I'll make you remember" He said taking my brooch off_

_**~ Blizz's POV~**_

" _Uh what d ya want *****?" I said annoyed_

" _Nothing but you're cuter like this" he replied_

" _W- What?" I said blushing_

" _Sssh…." He kiss meand starting to undress me_

" _Mfmfmmf( Idiot what are you doing?)" I mumbled…and I sub consciously kiss him back_

" _O- Okay why did you do that!?" I shouted while still red_

" _Nothing"He replied_

" _Wow I find you weird and a perverted version of Nagisa" I said annoyed_

" _Well I'm his opposite.."_

" _What opposite?" I said in a Hina like voice_

" _Why are you speaking like that?" He asked_

_**~ Naga's POV~**_

" _Why are you speaking like that?" I asked_

" _Speaking like what? Don't you mean why you're speaking like that?" She answered_

" _Speaking like what?" I answered with Nagisa's voice_

" _Ahh looks like it's time over" She sighed_

_**~ Hina's POV~**_

" _Huaa what happened and…. WHY AM I HALF UNDRESS" I said covering my undress body_

" _Hmm what's wrong Hina.. Wuow HINA WHY ARE YOU-" Nagisa shouted_

" _I KNOW AND I COULD SAID THE SAME THING TO YOU!" I interrupted him_

"…_.. We never speak of this again" Nagisa said while wearing his shirt again still red_

" _Agreed now let's go back shall we" I said after wearing m dress again_

" _Okay" He replied holding my hand and my face is red again_

_**~ The Next Day~**_

_**~ At Shopping District Of The neighboring country~**_

_**~ Nagisa's POV~**_

" _Okay Hina after the shopping please go back to your job" I said_

" _Okay okay OH cuteeeee^w^" She said looking at some dress she thought was cute and enter the store_

" ' _Sigh' okay I should buy ingredients for a chocolate cake" I sighed. Suddenly a strong wind make my paper fly_

" _Ah wait" I said chasing that paper_

" _Hmm" A girl with long green hair and forest green eyes , she pick up my paper_

" _Here you drop this" She said handing my paper. She wear a tomboy outfit and a boy's hat. She looks good even if she so tomboyish_

" _Thanks" I said_

" _No prob my name's Shina" She showing her arm to shake_

" _I'm Nagisa" I shook her hand_

" _Nice to meet you" She smiled. Man I bet my face is red. Then I heard a sob and a large silent thud_

_~ Hina's POV~_

" _Man I love this store" I said holding my shopping bags_

" _Hey where's Nagisa?" I swing left and right looking for him. Oh there he is and he's talking to some girl. How dare he and he's blushing_

" _N-nagi-s-sa w-hy ar-e y-you talk-king w-with h-her?" I sobbed_

" _Hina it's not what it looks like" Nagisa said_

" _Whatever date her if you want I don't care just leave me alone and I don't want to talk to you again" I said angered and I run back to the castle_

_**~ At Hina's Castle~**_

_**~ Time Skip To Night~**_

" _How dare he, he likes another girl and after he promise me" I said sitting at my bed while the New moon shine hit me_

" _*Hik why did you do that to- Eurghh"( You know what happened next)_

_**~ Mina's POV~**_

" _Hmm I don't like this outfit it's not revealing enough" I said. I ripped the princess clothes_

" _Now that's more like it, now then I think it's time for revenge" I said with an evil grin. I fly to the neighboring country_

_**~ Nagisa's POV~**_

" _Well she told me not to talk to her again" I said to myself_

' _Boy did you messed up' Naga said_

" _Oh yeah and I'm guessing you're the one making me and Hina half undress"_

' _Yep and I'm proud of it' ' Maybe you should apologize to her'_

" _Oka one gross two are you okay?"_

' _Yea I'm fine and I'm not sick'_

" _Oookay but I guess your right"_

_**~ Hina's Front Door~**_

" _Hina I'm coming in" I opened her door_

" _? Hina where are you?" Then I saw a ripped clothes part and her heart brooch_

" _Oh no, not good"_

_**~ At The Neighboring Country~**_

_**~ Mina's POV~**_

" _Now then where's that *****?" I said_

" _Okay thanks Kai" Oh it's the green girl now time for revenge_

" _Hey you're the girl from this afternoon why did you run away" She said_

" _Oh no reason by the way I want to show you something" I replied_

" _Okay I guess so" She shrugged and followed me_

_**~ At The Neighboring Country~**_

_**~ Nagisa's POV~**_

" _She should be here" I said_

" _Hey where do you think Shina was going with that blue haired girl" One guy said_

" _I don't know but she's hot" The second guy replied_

" _Excuse me but do you know where did they go?" I asked_

" _Yea they go to the Forest" One of them replied_

" _Thanks" As I said that I ran to the forest_

_**~ At The Forest~**_

_**~ Hina's POV~**_

" _Soo what do you want to show me?" She asked_

" _Oh just something I would like to call ' Sucking all your blood'" I say with a grin_

"_Huh?" She asked confused. And as she asked that I just bit her in the neck_

" _HINA STOP IT"_

_**~ Nagisa's POV~**_

" _HINA STOP IT" I yelled_

" _Well well if it isn't the heart breaker" She said and she throw Shina to the ground she look lifeless_

" _What did you do to her!?" I yelled at her_

" _So she's more important than me huh" She groaned_

" _She's injured and beside you're as important as her" I said_

" _No you don't you just come here because you thought Ura is going rampage but sadly I'm not Ura, just called me Mina" ' Mina' said_

' _Well she's right about something' Naga said_

" _Shut up and Hina come on snapped out of it" I shouted_

" _Snapped out of what? And are we're going to fight or what?"_

" _Huh? Ah come on again déjà vu much" I complained_

" _Then here I go" She said and she launch to me_

_**~ After 10 minutes Laters~**_

" _Hhh…hhh… you're strong.. I like it" She complimented me_

" _Hhh..Hhh.. wasn't the first time.. I heard anybody said that" I replied_

" _Awwh the sun is shining I think I'm doing 'it' now"_

" _Doing what?" I asked scared_

" _This" She fast forward to me and when behind me. And she wrapped her hair around me and bit my neck and I fainted._

_**~ A Few Days Later~**_

" _Unghg.." I said as I opened my eyes and I see her sitting at the room corner._

" _Hina what happened" I asked_

"…_.You fainted" She answered_

" _Oh come on don't tell me your still mad" I said_

" _Dah.. you were loving another girl and you promised to married me remember" She replied angrily_

" _What happened to Shina anyway?" I asked_

" _Who's that….?" She replied_

" _The girl with the green hair and eyes" I answered_

" _Oh her, I…." She hesitated_

" _You what?" I asked curiosity_

" _I k-killed h-h-her" She sobbed_

" _You what!?" I asked surprised_

" _K-k-killed h-her" She replied again sobbing. She stand up and hug me_

" _I'm a killer aren't i?" She asked_

" _Don't worry I'll protected you" I said hugging her back_

" _Really? You won't see another girl again" She said_

" _Yes, I won't" I replied_

" _Okay" She said_

" _So back to me, what's wrong with my neck?" I asked_

" _You. Vamp. Like me" She answered shortly_

" _Ohhhh…. WHAT!"_

" _Blame Mina not me" She said putting her arm in 'easy' position_

" _But at least you can live forever like me now I don't have to be alone when you die __."_

" _That's not the point.. I think I'm going to take a walk around town, Stay here okay" I said_

" _Okay :D" She replied happily_

_**~ Town~**_

" _She said it so simple" I said then I heard some 2 guys conversation_

" _Did you heard, Shina the daughter of the neighboring richest conglomerate is find dead in the forest" Said one guy_

" _Yea the government think the rumored vampire did it and there's an evidence found though" Said the other guy_

" _What is the evidence?" Asked the first guy_

" _It's a blue pearl that only the riches people can buy and some witness Shina goint to a forest with a ' Hot' blue haired girl" Answered the second guy_

" _Hey didn't Princess Hina has a blue hair and blue pearl in her heart brooch?" Said the first guy_

" _Now that you mention it yeah maybe she done it" Agreed the second guy_

" _We should report it before she kill more victim" Suggested the first guy_

" _Oh no"_

_**~ Castle~**_

_**Hina's POV**_

" _Wonder where's Nagisa __" I said cheerful_

" _Oh there he's wonder why's he running" I asked to myself_

…_.._

" _Nagisa what's wrong why are you out of breath" I asked_

" _Hina you've got to ran away" He said out of breath_

" _Why?" I asked confused_

" _They found out about Shina" He replied_

" _Oh then what do you want me to do?" I asked confused_

" _I want you to ran away here take my clothes" He said handing his clothes which by the way is hideous_

" _Why don't I just take my clothes?" I asked confused again_

" _Not the time to be Stupid" He replied_

" _Okay okay but what about you" I said worried about him_

" _I'm going to stay here pretending to be you" He answered_

" _NO you promised to be with me forever remember!?" I Yelled_

" _And I promised I protect you" He replied_

" _NO IF YOU STAY HERE THEN I WILL TO-" I feel a pain in the stomach and I fainting_

" _Sorry Hina it's for your own good" The last thing I heard before black_

" _Na…Gi…Sa" And that's the last thing I said_

_**Nagisa's POV**_

" _Sorry Hina it's for your own good" I said_

" _Na…Gi…Sa" Was the last thing she said_

" _Now how do I change her outfit?" I asked to myself and by that I mean Naga_

' _Let me do it ' Naga answered_

" _No way you'll do something perverted to her" I said convince he will_

' _Nice guess why don't you do it yourself' He suggested_

" _Fine" I said_

_**~ One embarrassing( Nagisa's) changing clothes later~**_

" _That was horrible" I said twitching my left eyes_

' _Horribly good and nice dress( Nagisa already change outfit with Hina)' Naga mocked_

" _Shut up do you want me to…. Never mind" I wanted to make a comeback but I got nothing_

_* BOOM* " Wow they're quick"_

' _Then hide her in the closet( Which by the way is humongous)' Naga suggested_

" _Good plan" I agreed for once_

_* BAM* " Princess Hina You're Arrested For Killing The Daughter Of The Conglomerate" One girl with brown haired said_

" _You're so rude" I said in the girlish voice I've had. Man I've been spending to much time with Hina_

' _Nice girly voice' Naga mocked me_

" _Whatever" I said in a quite voice as the soldier take me away_

" _You shall be executed today at 3 o'clock" The brown haired said_

' _At least Hina's safe' I though as I look back to the castle_

_**~ Back To The Castle~**_

_**~ Hina's POV~**_

" _Urghg.. My stomach it hurt ouch where am i!?" I hit the top of my big closet_

' _In the closet' Some familiar voice said_

" _Who said that!" I yelled confused_

' _It's me you idiot' The voice said_

" _Oh Ura" I recognized the voice_

' _Yeah and you can go out from the closet know since the last 10 minutes' She replied_

" _Where's Nagisa and how did I get in Nagisa's clothes which by the way is still hideous and not my style" _

' _He's been taken away by soldier' She replied simply_

" _WHAT! I'VE TO SAVE HIM" I yelled_

' _What are you going to do mocked their way of clothing tell me' Ura said sarcastically_

" _No well first I 'm going to go out of the castle then search him" I planned_

_**~ Outside The Castle~**_

" _Hey where's everybody going?" I asked since there's a lot of people heading to who knows where_

" _The princess is executed at 3 today and everybody want to see it, She's the killer of Shina, daughter of the neighboring richest conglomerate_

" _* Gasp* I've to go there where is it little girl!" I know there's an execution hall in this town but I hate the big guillotine I always let Nagisa do the execution if there's one_

" _Here I can show you… Are you a girl?" The little girl asked_

" _Ahhh yes yes I am" I can't lie_

" _I'm Melody What's your name?" She introduce herself and asked my name_

" _Uhhmm I'm-aa Blizz yeah I'm Blizz" Wow my first lie_

" _Well Blizz- nee follow me" ' Melody' said_

_**~ Execution Hall~**_

" _Wow it's crowded and LOUD!" I say covering my ears_

" _WHAT I CAN HEARD YOU BLIZZ NEE" Melody asked while yelling back_

" _IT'S LO- NEVERMIND WHERE'S THE PRINCESS" I yelled the best I could_

" _THERE ON THE TOP OF THE PODIUM" Melody yelled pointing at a podium with the Princess( Nagisa) _

" _HUH NAGISA!" I yelled as hard as I can and he notices me and smiled_

" _Oh it's snack time" * GUILLOTINE FALLING SOUND*_

" _Na-Nagisa..* Hik.. Hik" I cry as he said my favorite word_

" _Onee-chan you're the princess aren't you" Melody said_

" …_. Yes I am tell the government if you want I don't care only family is gone" I said sobbing_

" _Don't worry I won't tell if you want you can stay with me, i live alone this day too, You could be my big sis I never have" She offered_

" _Thanks Melody" I said my eyes still swollen_

_**~ Time Skip To Night~**_

_**~ Beach~**_

" _Nagisa.. Nagisa Huh?" 'A bottle'_

_**~ Short Flashback~**_

" _Hey Nagisa what'cha doin?" I asked_

" _I'm just writing a wish in a bottle and set it off to the sea" He replied_

" _Will it really work?" I asked disbelief_

" _Do you want to try it?" He offered_

" _No need, cause Nagisa will granted all my wish right?" I said_

" _Yes yes I will" He replied_

_**~ End~**_

_I take a photograph I took from the castle, a picture of me and Nagisa and write at the back of it_

_As I finished writing I put in the bottle and set it off to the sea_

" _Nagisa…..* Sob*"_

" _NAGISA!"_

" _God please If he could be reborn again" I said clenching the sand as hard as I could_

' _It'll be nice if we could be twins again' Some familiar voice said out of nowhere_

" _Huh…. Yes it will" I said stop crying_

_**~ The bottle~**_

_The bottle containing the wish is slowly disappearing_

_*** Zoom in on the bottle***_

' _I wish he could be reborn. P.S I'll wait for you forever'_

_**~ 7 Years Later~**_

" _Melody are you sure it's okay If I leave you alone?" I asked_

" _Sure I'm okay I'm an adult now I can live on my own, Don't forget the signature" Melody answered she's 13 now_

" _Okay Bye" I said waving goodbye at her. I'm going to Oedo to see the new hero in there and Melody asked for their signature._

_**~ Port~**_

" _Oh Blizz- chan where are you going?"_

" _Oedo"_

" _Sure thing just get on that ship"_

_**~ Ship~**_

" _Hmm looks like there's a storm coming" * THDURR*_

" _A big storm wahh" The ship is moving right to left_

" _Mom where are you?" A little girl crying and a wave is about to wash her away( They're still in the ship)_

" _Little girl look out" I yelled covering her_

" _KYAAAA!"_

…_.._

" _Ungh where am i?"_

" _You're at Oedo Western Science Lab We found you fainted at the beach" The girl with brown hair said_

" _The beach wait Oedo this is Oedo!?"_

" _Yes, um may I ask who are you" The old blonde asked_

" _What luck oh my name's Blizz" I said introducing myself_

" _That's one unusual name" The black haired said_

" _Don't talk about it ,What about you guys?"I asked_

" _I'm Momo, The blonde's Omiya, The black's Okou, What're you doing in Oedo anyway?" ' Momo' said_

" _I wanted to see the new hero that's been rumored aroung my country Do you know them?"_

" _You're looking at them"_

" _The Lovely Fighting Knowledge Legend Oh- Edo Chaki Chaki Girls"_

" _Oh my little sister asked for your signature" I said handing them the paper_

" _Okay… here" Momo said giving the paper to me_

" _Thanks" " Girls Monsters is rampaging in the city" An old man said to the girls_

" _Sorry we've to go" Omiya said_

" _Okay good luck" I said_

_**~After They left~**_

' _Okay let's go do some sightseeing' Ura said_

" _For the first time I agreed with you"_

_**~ Normal POV~**_

' _Wow what's that' Mina said pointing at a weird white water( Now all 3 of them can communicate with mind)_

" _Something we shouldn't touch" Hina said to them_

' _Oh come on I bet you wanted to clean your hair don't you?' Ura said_

" _Yeah but…. Oh what the heck__" Hina said then showered myself with this weird stuff_

" _Wow I suddenly feel stronger…. What's with the kimono which is totally hot" Hina said_

' _I don't know but I agreed for once' Ura agreed with her_

" _We're back!" The girls are back_

" _Hi Blizz nice kimono…. Where did you get that kimono" Omiya said and asked_

" _Just showed up suddenly when I showered myself with some weird white water" I answered_

" _She must be talking about the Kennaium" Okou said_

" _Kennai-what?" I asked confused_

" _Kennaium the white water' Okou answered_

" _Oh so what is that exactly" I asked again_

" _It's the one that give us normal girls to Super heroine" Momo said doing super heroic pose_

" _So me too?" I guessed_

" _Yep" Omiya answered_

" _Okay so you need to removed it?" I asked sadly_

" _The Elekiter is already given to the PPGZ we can't do anything even if we want too" Momo said_

" _PPGZ?" I asked confused again_

" _A super heroine from the future"Momo answered. Yes that make sense_

" _Oh, I need to go back to my little sis now bye"_

" _Why don't you just live here with your sis that way we had one extra hand beating monsters"_

" _I guess but where do I live"_

" _Here?"_

" _Okay"_

_**~ The Really Long Flashback ended~**_

_**~ Hina's POV~**_

"…That's the story"

" That's so sad* Sob*" Miyako sobbed while crying her hearts out

" And so romantic" The same as Miyako

" ZzzZzzZ.." Kaoru snored

" Kaoru wake up the stories' over" Miyako said waking her up

" Hmm sorry that's just too long I lost track after your parent died" Kaoru said while stretching

" Well I'm tired of all the talking…. Oh yeah now I know where I heard about you Momo tell me about you," I said

" Wow I can't believe you're friends with the Oedo Chaki Chaki Girls" Momoko said

" And what about my vamp biting problem" Kaoru's said with an annoyed tone

" Yeah you're actually really lucky Mina usually sucked all the blood like what she did to Shina… "

" KAORU!" Momoko and Miyako yelled in unison

" WHAT!?" Kaoru yelled

" Oh yeah you fell asleep during that part" Momoko said glared at her

" Kaoru I'll make it simple" Ura said

" Ura why are you out?" Miyako said

" Ah.. you make her trauma appeared again" Ura said while everybody glared at Kaoru

"….. What?!" Kaoru said confused

" Basically you're a vamp now simple" Ura said simply

" WHAT!" She said holding Ura's or my clothes

' HANDS OFF THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE' I yelled insde my mind while Mina's closing her ears in my mind

" Hina wants me to tell you this clothes is expensive" Ura said simply again

" I DON'T CARE! I'M A ******* VAMP" Kaoru cursed out loud

" Too bad, so sad what ev IDC" Ura said pulling Kaoru's arm out of my clothes

' Phew…Thanks'

" What ev switch back with me" She wished

" Now I want to go back and no I can't turn you back" I said

" ****!" Kaoru cursed again

**End of Chap. 3**

**Well That's one long story hope you enjoyed it 3**

**PoweredButtercup10**


	4. Time Travel

**Chap.4 Time Travel**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" Man I still feel bad for Hina, she is immortal she has to watch her family died" I said sadly

" Yeah whatever and I'm stuck as a freaking Vampire"

" You can at least feel bad for her even thought you sleep through half of the story" Momoko said

" Hey guys" Hina said showing out of nowhere

" Hey so are you feeling alright?" I asked worried

" I'm fine, and btw Mina's working on new magic" She said

" Magic?" Momoko asked confused

" Vamp stuff don't ask" She replied

" Ookay so what does it do" I said raising one eyebrow

" Time traveling" She answered

" Oh cool I wanna go to the Oedo to meet the Girls and have the dumpling Momo offers me.." Momoko said licking her mouth

" Okay meet at my house 3 pm sharp okay "

" Sure"

"What ever"

**~ 15.00 PM- Hina's Mansion~**

" Wait here I'll get some tea and Don't touch that clock okay.."

"….. I can't handle it! I want to touch it"

" No! You can't t* A clicking sound* She touch it did't she?"  
" Yep, brace for impact"

" WAHHHHH….."

~ Hina's POV~

" Girls I have the te… They touch it" I said not disbelief

' Yep' Ura said agreeing in my mind

' Totally' Mina too

" Oh boy Mina what time did they go?" I asked Mina

' Let's see…. 14 Febuary 163 years ago…. Isn't that!' Mina answered

" 2 day before the Execution( Nagisa 's dead 2 days after his and Hina's birthday) NOT GOOD MINA"

' On it!'

**~ With the PPGZ~**

**~ Kaoru's POV~**

" Uh girls where are we?" Momoko said rubbing her head

" And why is the clothes so old" Miyako said confused

" I blame you Momoko" I said annoyed

" Forget that where are we?" Momoko said ignoring me then I bump into someone

" Oh sorry my mistakes" said a familiar voice

" No prob thanks…"

" Is there something in my face?" She asked

" " I was about to say Hina when she close my mouth

" Shussh how do you know who I am stranger!?" She asked angrily

" What are you talking about!" I said

" Hina do you want the chocolate cake or not?" A guy said

" Who's he" Momoko said with hearts in her eyes

" Dunno" I replied lazily to Momoko

" Of Course but I think I've some business to take care of" Hina said replied the mysterious guy and glared at us

" Seriously you're not from here, what are your business here? Do you want to go to prison" Hina threatened

" Before that may I ask what date is it today?" Miyako asked

" 14 Febuary 1850" The guy replied

" WHATT!" We screamed in unison

" Isn't that 2 day before that Nagisa kid dead?" I said

" Yep what do we do now?" Miyako asked  
" Let's try waiting for our Hina to save us until then we can't do anything that change the past" Momoko suggested

" Yeah but what about past Hina" I asked pointing at past Hina

" * Pretend coughing* Hello business or prison" She said

" We're here for sightseeing, I'm Momoka" Momoko lied

" * Whisper* What's with the fake name" Miyako asked

" You want to change the past?" Momoko replied

" Good point I'm Miyaki" Miyako lied

" And I'm Koji" I lied

" You like a boys' name don't ya?" Momoko whispered

" Whatever" I replied

" Oh and how do you know who I am" Hina asked again

"Ahh the heart jewel brooch and blue haired?" Momoko said afraidly

" Good point" Hina said

" Wanna come to my castle for some cake?" She offered

" Sure" We agreed in unison

" Um Hina work?" The guy said

" I'll do it too don't worry Oh yeah this is Nagisa my servant" Hina said introducing him

" Nice to meet you now work" ' Nagisa' said

" Fine" Hina said annoyed

**~ Castle~**

' It's hugeeee' I thought

" Please enjoy yourself I need to _work_" Hina said saying work lazily

" If you go now you'll get a cake" Nagisa bribed

" Cake… * Run* I'm going now" She fell for it

" Man mature and grown up but still childish" Nagisa said rubbing his head

" Wow it's the same thing Hina told us" Miyako said

" Except the us part" Momoko continued

" It's because we time traveled" I said

**~ Night~**

" Hey thanks for letting us stay here" I said

" No prob I only have Nagisa to talk to it's lonely here, it's nice to have company" Hina said

" Soo wanna have a sleepover?" Miyako offered

" Sleepover? What's that?" Hina said, this time doesn't know sleepover yet don't they

" Uh staying at friends', playing games,.." Miyako said

" Don't forget boys" Momoko continued stupidly as always

" I see okay let's do it" Hina agreed

" So do you like Nagisa" Miyako asked

"* Blush* Kinda, I asked if he wanna marry me in the past and he say yes, does that count?" Hina asked stupidly

" Uh Yeah that's like you're married already" Momoko replied like it was obvious

" But he say to wait until I'm older am I old enough?" Hina asked stupidly again

" Age?" I asked

" 12" She answered

" Hmm 8 years top but you sure are young to rule a kingdom" Miyaki said

" Oh I guess 8 more year and yeah my parents died when I was 7, what about you girls?" She asked except she doesn't know he'll be dead 2 more days

" Hina Do you still want the cake" Nagisa said after he knocked the door and enter

" YESS! sorry night snack time" She apologized and exited the room

**( AN: If you wanna know what happen read chap 3)**

**~ Time Skip to Midnight~**

**~ Momoko/Momoka's POV~**

" Oh Hina you sure take time what happen?"I asked

" I don't know it's all blurry" Hina said scratching her head

" Um Hina your neck is bleeding" Kaoru said

" I know don't worry about it Koji it's uhm… Scratch from a rose I was in the garden" Hina replied holding her neck

" What were you doing in the garden?" Miyako asked confused

" Turns out it's my birthday today I must have forgot due to the work…. Which mean 7 MORE YEARS LEFT YES" Hina said doing victory pose while we sweat drop

**~ Tomorrow~**

**~ Miyako/Miyaki's POV~**

" So where are you going?" Momoko asked

" Just the usual weekly shopping in the neighboring town" Hina replied

" Maybe you shouldn't go" I said worried about the 'incident'

" Why I like shopping…" Hina said sadly

" Miyako we shouldn't change the past" Kaoru whisper me

" I mean you shouldn't go with that dress " I said reasoning

" But it's cute" Hina said again

" Yes yes it's perfect you could go now your boyfriend's waiting" Kaoru said

**~ Meanwhile In The Present~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Mina have you found a way yet!?" I yelled to Mina outside the mind( Mina learned a new magic when it's Oedo, the new magic is Mina and Ura can go out of Hina's mind if Hina agreed)

" Almost" Mina answered

" Come on at this rate the present will start to change" I said

" Hey if the past we meet the girls does that mean…." Ura said

" Hey does the name Momoka, Miyaki, and Koji ring any bell?" I asked

" Oh boy we're starting to change too" Ura said worriedly

" HURRY!" Me and Ura yelled in unison

**~ Back To The Girls~**

**~ Momoko/Momoka's POV~**

" Isn't today the day that Shina girl get killed?" Kaoru asked

" Yes, I'm surprised you remember despised you slept through half of it" I said sarcastically then she glared at me

" Shouldn't we do something?" Miyako said

" Nope change the past, change the present" Kaoru said folding her arm

" Wanna go shopping? Hina give us some money" I said showing the wallet

" Though you never ask" Miyako said then squeal

**~ Night~**

" That was some shopping, we did get some clothes" Kaoru said while looking tired

" Even though it's kinda old" Miyako said dissapointed

" Yea hey is that Nagisa" I said pointing at the person at Hina's front door

" Hey Nagisa what are you doing in front of the door just enter"

" I would, but Hina said she don't want to talk to me"

" What did you do?" I grinned

" I just talk to another girl and she got mad" Nagisa replied

" Yeah that's called jealousy just apologized" Miyako said

" As you can see _Miyaki- San_ I'm trying" He replied

" The door isn't lock genius" Kaoru said

" Oh right thanks Koji- san" He said sweat drop

"Oh yeah and I'm guessing you're the one making me and Hina half undress"

" Huh what are you babbling about!?" Kaoru said

" Nothing" He replied

" Okay one gross and two are you okay" He talked nonsense again

" What's gross? and sure I'm fine" Miyako said confused

" Oookay but I guess your right" He said something that doesn't make sense again

" What's wrong with you! Why are you talking about?" Kaoru said angrily

" Nothing just some stupid voice in my head" He said with a glared

" Hmm" _'_ _Nagisa has another personality like me we are twins but he never admitted it and since he got bit by Mina he probably has his own vamp self' _( This is flashback from after the story telling this is Momoko's thought of Hina saying that)

" Oh right voice in your head" I said with an evil glared

" ? Hina where are you? " He said something that finally make sense

" Oh no" He said and running towards the exit

" What hey where are you going WAIT!" Kaoru yelled while we run after them

**~ Present~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" I AM DONE!" Mina yelled which make me and Ura surprised

" Huh oh yeah Good work Mina" Ura said putting down a fashion magazines

" Hey you guys are relaxing while I'm working my hearts out!" Mina yelled angrily

" Yep" We said in unison

" OH YOU B-" Mina wanted to cursed but interrupted by Ura

" Nevermind that let's save the girls before anything changes again" Ura said and Mina angrily summoning the portal

" Okay let's go" I said entering the swirling portal

**~ Oedo~**

" Hey Momo wanna have some dumpling" Blizz( Hina) said

" YESS" Momo answered excitedly with hearts in her eyes

" Huh what's that?" Blizz said with question marks in her heads pointing at a swirling portal

" Are we there?" I asked

" No we are 13 years off schedule!" Ura replied angrily

" Wow Blizz? But you-" Omiya said confused

" Wow did Mina accidentally make a clone of us" Blizz said confused

" This must be the time when Mina discovered the new magic of you two can go out if I agreed" I said

" Okay are you clones or something" Okou asked

" No we're from th-" I said before was interrupted by Ura

" HINA Let's go don't waste any time" Ura yelled while entering the portal

" Oh Coming! You'll know 100 years from now Bye " I said waving my hands good bye

" Ookay still want the dumplings" Blizz asked

" YES!" Momo squealed

**~ Back With The Girls~**

**~ Kaoru/ Koji's POV~**

" Where are we running to!?" I yelled while running

" Yeah and what does a hot blue haired chick had anything to do with this!?" Momoko said. See we heard 2 guys talking about Shina and a hot blue haired chick going to the forest

" To the forest" Well that answers that

" Why!?" Miyako asked

" Let's just said bad things is going to happened" He replied

" Hey isn't that Mina?" Miyako said and I pinch her arm an she 'ow' a little

" Who?" He asked

" Nothing we said nothing" Momoko covered

" Well well if it isn't the heart breaker" Mina said since she's obviously Mina

" Hey what are we chopped liver!" I yelled angrily

" What did you do to Shina!?" Nagisa yelled at her

"" So she's more important than me huh" She groaned

" Hello are we really that unnoticeable!" Momoko said with a hurt mark in her head

" She's injured and beside you're as important as her" I said

" No you don't you just come here because you thought Ura is going rampage but sadly I'm not Ura, just called me Mina" ' Mina' said

" Shut up and Hina come on snapped out of it" Nagisa shouted

" Snapped out of what? And are we're going to fight or what?" Mina said evilly

" Huh? Ah come on again déjà vu much" I complained

" Then here I go" She said and she launch to me

**~ After 10 minutes Laters~**

" Hhh…hhh… you're strong.. I like it" Mina complimented Nagisa

" Hhh..Hhh.. wasn't the first time.. I heard anybody said that" I replied

" Wow they're good and they have been doing this for around 10 minutes" I said

" Awwh the sun is shining I think I'm doing 'it' now" Mina said wrapping her hair around Nagisa

" Doing what?" We all( Except Mina) asked in unison

" Don't tell me STOP!" I yelled sub- consciously and everybody glared at me

" Uh oh"

" Hmm hey are there another vamp here?" She asked

" Oh no that vamp problem again" I replied annoyed

" Oh hi what's your name?" She asked again

" We've been here for 10 minutes and just NOW you realize us" Momoko said angrily

" Sorry revenge on my mind so name?" She asked again

" She's Momoka, she's Miyaki and I'm Koji" I said

" Nice name aren't you a girl? You must be new vamp" She said

" Please stop I don't want to hear" I begged closing my ear while the girls stared at me disbelief

" What's wrong girls?" I asked confused

" Kao- Koji you're growing fangs…" Miyako said panicking a little

"WHAT- OWW!" I yelled then touch my _fangs_ which hurts

" Yeah vamps' usually transform when new moon" Mina said simply

" WHATT! MOMOKA, MIYAKI IS YOU KNOW WHO HERE YET!" I yelled with hoped Hina, Ura, and Mina already here

" No and stop yelling" Momoko said while covering her ears

" Oookay now back to business" Mina grinned

" OWW WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" A scream was heard nearbby

" Eeeeegghh Is that.." Miyako said hopefully

" Yep well enjoy whatever your doing" I said running towards the scream

**~ 1850~**

**~ Hina, Ura ,And Mina~**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" Hey I think this is it.." I said as I exited the portal and Ura hit me in the head

" OWW WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" I said holding my head

" Cause your stupid" Ura replied

" Can we focus on the girls now?!" Hina said

" No need we're here already" Kaoru said

" Wow that was quick" Hina said suprised

" We're nearby" Momoko said

" What do you mean?" Ura asked

" Ohh this is when I bit Nagisa and he faint" I said remembering, and remembering that Hina has trauma over this

" Ahh can we go back before Hina breaks and Past Mina figured us out" Ura wished

" Gladly and by the way what time is it back in our time?" Kaoru asked worriedly

" 12 O'clock Why.. Oh fangs" I said realizing her fangs

" Yep hurry before I turned to a vamp" Kaoru said hurriedly to the portal

" Okay" Ura said

**~ Present~**

" Home sweet home thank you god" Kaoru said happily

" Woah what's with Hina?" Momoko asked confused

" Uhm let me think You changing the past" Mina said

" So?" Kaoru said while sitting on the couch  
" Let see _Momoka_, You changed Hina's past and memory, You're the only friend Hina ever made except Nagisa so when you suddenly disappear she's even more bump when Nagisa's dead" Ura said

" Oh really…" Miyako said sadly

" Ahh why is she hugging a sword I know she's depressed but that's creepy.." Kaoru said creeped

" That's Nagisa's sword the only thing he left for Hina so it's kinda important" I said

" Oh…." Kaoru replied

" Well I'm going home our family will going to be worried" Miyako said worriedly

" Don't worry we told them you girls are staying at my mansion" Ura said

" Well I'm still going home anyway" Momoko said

" See you tomorrow" I said waving good bye at them

" Okay Hina stop crying like a baby" Ura said after the girls left

" It's okay they are the PPGZ you met them again right…right?" I said not sure while Ura hand slapped her head

" I know but I don't know what am I crying about" Hina said still sobbing a little

" Maybe it's just a trauma now can you made us some lunch _Mina_" Ura said to me

" Why Me?!" I asked angrily

" Have you seen Hina's condition I don't want our meal to be overcooked or worst fire…" Ura reasoned that makes a good point

" Good point what do you want" Mina asked heading to the kitchen

" Chinese please" Ura said taking out a fashion magazines again

" Whatever…I'm going to take a nap" Hina said

**~ Hina's Dream~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Huh what why is the room so white and empty?" I said confused

" Huh Hina what're you doing in my dream?" Ura said appearing out of no where

" Is that you Ura I thought you were reading magazines" I said

" I fell asleep due to bored" Ura replied simply

" Oh…."

" Why are we in the same dream anyway?" She said again

" Hmm maybe that person over there know" I said pointing at a shadow

" Maybe… Ah Hina are you crying AGAIN?" Ura said when I suddenly crying

" I- I t-think b-bu-but i-I don't know why… Wh-what a-abou-t y-yo-you" I said sobbing

" W-what Are y-you t-al-king a-about O-o-oh" She replied noticing she's crying

" * Sob* Okay I stop crying l-let's talk to the guy.. or girl" I said wiping my tears

" H-hey You there why are you in our dream" Ura said while wiping her tears

" Hey are you listening?" I said turning him to my side that surprised me is his face

" What's wrong Hina why are you so surprised?" Ura asked angrily

" J-J-J-J-Just L-L-L-L-Look…" I said still scared

" What? No way NAGISA!" Ura yelled

" This is a dream right then don't wake me and that means you Mina" I said hugging Nagisa

" Uhh Hina this is a dream you've gotta wake up sometime and stop hugging me.." He said disappointing me

" Dream or not at least I can hear your voice I never have you in any of my dream " I said positively

" Same old Hina" He said

" Get your hand off me you pervert!" I heard Ura yelled

" Let me think no" A guy look like Nagisa said

" Aww cute… who's he?" I asked

" Naga my dark personality you never met before" He replied while rolling his eyes

" Yeah and he's perfect for Ura* Giggle* " I said sarcastically

" No get your stinkin hand off me you pervert" Ura replied' Naga' angrily

" Then again why are you guys in our dream?" I asked back to the topic

" Oh right Just telling you your wish will come true soon" Nagisa said simply

" What wish I've a lot" It's true and Ur hit my head hard

" OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled

" For being so stupid like Mina" She answered

" She's a keeper" I heard Nagisa said

" You don't need to tell me" Naga replied and I giggled at that statement

" Eww never going to happened moron" Seems Ura heard it too

" Why are you disappearing" I asked confused

" Your waking up" Nagisa replied

" Ah Mina you'll pay for this!" I yelled angrily as I'm starting to disappear too

" Actually Mina wake me up hurry!" Ura wished and I glared at her

**~ Back To Reality~**

" Girls do you want dinner or not!?" Mina said waking us up

" Ahh MINA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME!" I yelled angrily

" Huh you don't want your dinner?" Mina asked confused

" I was having a great dream until you ruined it!" I said still angry

" Well I'm not thanks Mina and I need dinner* Run*" Ura said running to the dinner room

" So what's your dream about?" Mina asked after Ura left

" Nagisa and he said something about my wish coming true" I said confused

" Ohh you mean about you wanting him to be reborn" Mina said

" Oh… DOES THAT MEAN HE WILL BE REBORN!" I yelled suprised

" Don't scream do you want dinner or not?" Mina asked

" Okay let's eat" I said heading to the dinner room with Mina

' I wonder if it's real or not… Maybe I don't know fake or not I'll still wait for you'

**End of Chap. 4**


	5. The Return Of SPGZ

**Chap 5. The Return Of Season Puff Girls Z**

**~ School~**

**~ Kaoru's POV~**

" Good Morning girls" Hina said entering the classroom

" You're awfully cheery today" I said

" Oh don't be relaxed after this you'll received punishment because you touch the time machine without any permission.." Hina said with a smile

**( AN: After the time travel Ura and Mina decided to entered the school so they can watch over the PPGZ so they wouldn't cause any trouble)**

" What're you going to do?" Miyako asked worriedly

" Not me Ura and Mina will and I hoped you three survived it" She said with the same smiled

" *Gulp*"

**~ Class Ended~**

" Hurry let's run away before-" Momoko said to us before was interrupted

" Where do you three think you're going" A creepy familiar voice said touching our shoulder as we turn around afraid and just our luck it's Ura and Mina

" Good luck to all of you" Hina said leaving the school ground

" SOMEBODY SAVE US!" We all screamed in unison

**~ Hina's POV~**

" ~ kimi wa oujo Boku wa metshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware no futa-" I sing before I bump into someone

" Oops sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apoligized

" No worries" He replied

" Huh…..!" He looked like somebody that I know

" Is there something in my face?" He asked

" No..no you just looks like someone I know" I said

" Oh.. I also think you're familiar" He replied

" I should go now please excuse me" I said

" Wait, what's your name?" He asked

" I'm Hina what's your?" I replied and asked back

" I'm Nagisa" ' No it's just a coincidence'

" Would you like to hang out sometime?" He offered

" Yeah that would be nice" I said

" Oiii HINA!" Ura yelled from a distant

" HINA- CHAN~~ WE'RE DONE WITH THE PUNNISHMENT" Mina yelled from the distant too

" Oh Okay" I said answering them

" Who're they? Your ahh Triple sisters?" He said confused

" Kind of" I answered

" Who're you, you look familiar" Ura said

" Wow you're triplets" He said surprised because Ura said the same thing

" Yeah the pony tailed is Ura, the demon tailed is Mina" I said introducing them

" What a convenient I'm also a triplets wanna go on a triple dates this Friday?" He offered

" Ahh sure" I answered

" WHAT!" Ura yelled an ear piercing scream

" Yay a triple date!" Mina said excitedly, does she even know what a triple date is….

" Come on Ura it'll be fun he might look likes Naga" I said happily

" What makes you said that?" Ura said disbelief

" Just look carefully This one is called Nagisa and he even looks like him" I said again

" And even if that's true what makes you think I want to see him.. He's a perverted guy" Ura said lazily again

" But you two looks cute together… Just please go" I said, while me and Ura're doing a puppy dog face which Ura can never resist ever

" Fine just stop those eyes it hurts" Told ya

" Yayy! " Me and Mina said in unison

" I take that as a yes" Nagisa said

" Yea Ura can't never resist the puppy dog face" I said sarcastically while she glared

" Okay I'll pick up you at 7 PM" He said leaving

" Okay" Me and Mina said waving

" KYAAAAAA We need dress now!" Me and Mina squealed

" Come on Ura let's go shopping" I said to her

" No thanks I'm outta here" Ura said lazily, while me and Mina sulked and pulled her arm

" Why did I even bother…." Ura said lazily while we dragged her to the mall

**~ Tomorrow~**

**~ School~**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" Good morning girls" I said as I sit down my seat while Hina and Ura sit down they're seat drowsy

" Why are you the only one that looks awake now Mina?" Kaoru asked

" They're tired because of yesterday's shopping( Excitement) and Ura's tired of the shopping too( Boredom), so they're a little drowsy, I'm a vamp so I have a lot of energy left"

" Why are you guys shopping?" Momoko asked confused

" We're going on a triple date this Friday" I answered

" Ahhh cutee with who! Is he from this school?" Miyako asked excitedly

" I don't know" I answered simply

TINGTONGTINGTONG

" Kids take your seats please" Ms. Keane said entering the class room

" We've a new student again today, 3 of them actually, and they're triplets" Ms. Keane continued

" Triplets?" ' Maybe it's Nagisa….No way'

" Hi I'm Nagisa Shirai" ' Well what da'ya know I'm right' I thought while he wave at me. I just wave back

" Naga Shirai" ' Naga' said winking. He's okay but he reminds me of Ura when she's still seductive… What happened to her seductive anyway?

" Nagi Shirai" ' Nagi' said cheerfully. He's cute I kinda like this one his expression looks like mine

" Nagisa you may seat next to Hina, Naga you seat next to Ura, and Nagi you seat next to Mina, Girls race your hands please" ' Lucky' I thought while raising my arm, and so does Hina and Ura but tiredly. I think they barely heard Ms. Keane

" HI! I'm Mina" I said introducing my self

" HI! You must be the triplets Nagisa been talking about" Nagi said

" You're the youngest?" I asked

" Yeah You must be too" He answered

" Yep, I'm guessing you're my date for Friday"

" * Blush* Maybe….. I should focus on the study now" I said blushing

" Yeah….. Okay" He answered slightly blushing

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Hey didn't know you transferred here" I said forcing myself to be awake

" You didn't told me you school here too" He replied making sense

" Yeah I thought it wasn't important" I said sweat dropping

" So your still up for Friday?" He asked

" You bet" I answered

**~ Ura's POV~**

" Hi" ' Naga' said. Does he have to have the same name too just hope he's different

" Yeah hi whatever" I answered lazily

" Ohh feisty.. I like it" He said with flirty face. I take that back he's the SAME as Naga

' Lucky me I'm stuck with the pervert again!'

" So you're triplets with the blue chicks" He said lustfully

" Yeah you could say that, and you must be triplets the new kid was talking about" I answered didn't even look at him

" Yep and I'm your date for Friday" He said again

" Woohoo lucky me" I said sarcastically

" You better wear something nice and you might get something good" He said with flirty face

" By good, you mean punching, slapping, kicking, and killing you out of existence, then I might considered it" I said threatening

" Ohh feisty and dangerous… I'm liking you even more" Why doesn't anything work on this guy!

' Ugh somebody kill me NOW!'

**~ School ended~**

" Finally!" I yelled happily getting away from school and _the pervert_

" Hey Ura I see you having a _good_ time with Naga?" Mina said sarcastically

" NO He won't leave me alone and he keeps flirting with me NO MATTER WHAT I DO!" I yelled my anger out

" Jeez relax well how about you Mina" Hina asked

" I actually I like Nagi he's cute, and he's sweet, did I mention he's cute?" Mina said happily

" Yes twice, well I had a wonderful time"Hina said day dreaming

" No one asked you Princess" I said mocking

" Well nobody cares Feisty" Hina answered mocking me back

" Hey what's my nickname!?" Mina asked stupidly

" An Idiot" I answered sarcastically

" Okay" She replied stupidly

" Ugh you're such an idiot" I said angrily over her stupidity

" What?" Mina said

" Never mind let's just go back" I said angrily

**~ Friday~**

**~ School~**

" Today's the day" Hina said happily

" I know this is exciting" Mina said even more happy Ugh can they get more annoying

" Can I just stay home" I reasoned hopefully

" Nope" They both said…. It's worth a try

"You're sure cute wearing that combination of a dress and tomboy" Hine said well I don't like dress so I just wear something that I could find

" Whatever" I answered…. I'm going to hate this

**~ Date~**

" Please let he not come" I said hopefully again

" Yo feisty" Some cocky voice with familiar nickname said

" Darn it!" " Hello Naga" I said lazily

" Hello Ura" He answered with flirty looks.. Ugh I'm feeling like I want a puke

" Ya sure getting along" Hina said sarcastically

" I want a soda let's buy one" Mina said happily running to the nearest supermarket

" Wait!" That kid I think it's Nagi said following Mina.. I think he's perfect with her

" BRING US SOME TOO!" Hina yelled

**~ Supermarket~**

**~Mina's POV~**

"Hmm Pepsi..Nah…. Coca cola..Nah…. Heineken Hmm I guess I could try that" I said picking 6 of it, then paid and got out of the supermarket

" So what did you buy?" Nagi asked

" Something called Heineken" I answered

"…. The name sound interesting maybe is delicious" He said happily

**~ Back To The others~**

**~ Nagi's POV~**

" DON'T TOUCH MY BUTT!" Someone yelled from the distant

" I'm guessing that was Ura" Mina said

" Girls..and boys I've bought some soda" Mina said handing out the sodas

" * Drinks* Hmm this is good* Drinks again*"( Hina)

" * Drinks* Not bad"( Ura)

" I told ya* Drinks*"( Mina)

" Hey this is a beer… YOU GAVE US BEER!" Nagisa scolded me

" Technically I don't know it's a beer" I said innocently

" Ahh Boys…. I think the girls drink it.." Naga said worriedly

" How do you know?" I asked, then Nagisa slapped his head and Naga pointing at the back

" HAHAHA I suddenly feeling so light" Mina said but weirdly

" Whatever shut up Mina" Hina said angrily

" Hey cutie" Ura said which is creeping us out that's for sure

" That's how" Naga said… How did I missed it

" What do you want punk!?" Hina said lifting Nagisa up to the air by the shirt

" Okay somebody help me!" Nagisa plead which is funny

" I've my own problems" Naga said worriedly

" Hey Naga* Kiss him*" ( Ura)

" Oh my gosh… That was unexpected" I said shocked…That kiss is more creepy than Hina

" HAHAHA UNEXPECTED FUNNY" Mina laughed

" What so funny abou- " I said confused but was

" Shut up your getting I my nerves!" Interrupted with Mina saying that

" I just sai-" I said interrupted again

" I DON'T CARE* Pull a sword*" She yelled angrily swinging the sword at me that I dodged

" Where the hell did that sword come from?!" I asked terrified

" A BLACKSMITH!" She answered yelling… Well I guess that's natural

" MINA DOWN!" Hina and Ura yelled at Mina

" NO YOU OLD HAGS!" Mina answered angrily

" Miiinnnaaa!" They both said angrily

" I'm saved" I said relief

" …."

" Naga…Naga…. NAGA!" Nagisa said yelling in the end

" What?" Naga said

" Are you having a good dream of Ura kissing you?" I asked in mocking tone

" Yeah~~….. Wait No…Well a little" Naga answered panicking

" Guys before we talking about Naga's relationship Shouldn't we do something about… That" I said pointing at the girls fighting

" YOU'RE THE HAG!" Mina yelled insulting back they're previous comment

" Whatever We're all hags…I think" Ura said unsure

" OKAY I HAD ENOUGH LET'S FIGHT!* Summoning her spear" Hina said angrily

" This could be fun* Summoning her spear" Ura said she seem to enjoying this

" Okay seriously where did that weapons came from?!" I complained angrily

" Let's do this!* Fly*" Mina said FLYING and so is the other two

" Wow technology nowadays is really cool" Nagisa said impressed

" Man I seriously need to buy that" Naga said excitedly

**~ Meanwhile At The Lab with PPGZ~**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" I wondered if the date's going well.." Momoko said happily

" I just hope they don't messed up" Momoko continued

" The worst thing that they can do is accidentally drink beers and start a super powered fight" I said surely

" That's stupid" Kaoru said mocking

BIPBIPBIPIBIPBIPBIP

" HYPER BLOSSOM"

" ROLLING BUBBLES"

" POWERED BUTTERCUP"

" Professor Is it the RRB again.." Buttercup said lazily

" It's unidentified.. This is a new black light I think you should check it out girls" Professor answered

" Don't Peach detect anything?" Blossom asked

" It's faint but I think it's Hina's" Peach answered

" ….Your kidding…" We three said at the same time

" Well whoever it is let's just stop them" I suggested

**~ Back Where The Triplets Are~**

" What the!?" Buttercup yelled surprised

" SHUT UP *****!" Hina yelled cursing out loud

" What happened to them" Blossom said surprised

" I think we should asked they're dates" I said pointing at the new boys

" WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" Buttercup repeated yelling

" Woah…. Chill They ah….." I think Nagisa said quietly but I understand that…..Wait

" What! They Accidently Drank Beers And Start A Fight" Blossom yelled surprised she just take the words right out of my mouth

" HAH who's stupid now!" I said happily that I'm right

" Not..the..time..to..be..HAPPY!" Buttercup said angrily

" Who are you girls again… And why do you know our dates" The other one said I think it's Naga

" We are the PPGZ…. Let's just say woman's intuitions" I answered

" I see…Well good luck stopping them or they destroy the park" Nagisa said

" How do you know that" I asked confused

" Cause the park is destroy just now….. Bye" Naga said careless

" Wow what do they see in them" Blossom said confused while we agreed

" I've no idea but they sure reminds me of someone but I don't remember" I said

" Girls let's stop them before the city turns to the park" Blossom said pointing at the park

" Yeah good point" Buttercup said

" WHAT THE **** DO YOU WANT PUNK!" Hina cursed out loud again

" DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF THE SWORD" Mina threatening out loud

" Yeah now the cutie's gone" Ura said which is more creepy than Mina's and Hina's

" Okay either I'm crazy or did Hina just curse, Mina's not happy going, and Ura's just being seductive to that Naga kid" Buttercup said disbelief, but we agreed anyway

" They're drunk remember" I said obviously

" Well they can't be that strong then.." Buttercup said self confidence

**~ After 1 Hour~**

**~ Blossom's POV~**

" Okay I take it all back" Buttercup groaned

" We seriously need help" Bubbles said like it's not obvious

" Oh ya think!" Buttercup yelled angrily

" Ah I'm getting tired Mina you handle this" Hina said lazily.. Man when is she not drunk

" NO I'M ALWAYS THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES THE WORK" Mina answered angrily.. She's letting all her steam out

" You can do anything to them" Ura said

" Okay I'll do it" Mina answered too quickly

" I have a bad feeling Blossom think of something you're the leader" Buttercup said

" Now you say I'm the leader.. But I think I got a plan" I said this plan is going too work

" Just hope it's not stupid like the last one" Buttercup said reminding of something….

" Just distract them for me" I said hiding my anger and sneaking out of the well place

" Okay Mina don't do anything stupid" Buttercup said worriedly

" Shut up Bubbles!" Mina answered wrong and loudly I can hear it

" I'm Buttercup" Buttercup corrected her

" I don't see any flowers" She replied… Well Buttercup's a flower

**~ Meanwhile Blossom~**

" Professor I need to borrow 3 of your telephones.. Thanks" I said before they can replied

' _Hello.. Who is this'_ The 3 phone said

" Hello girls I need your help please come to Tokyo again"

' _Okay Momoko we'll be right there'_

" Okay now to get back to the girls" I said flying back to the place

**~ Meanwhile with the girl in phone 1~**

" Guess I'll be needing this again" The girl said holding a white belt

" Blaze I need you to take me to Tokyo" The girl said

" Sure…. Why?" ' Blaze' asked confused

" …..I've no idea" She answered still in her previous pose

" … Close enough" He said shrugging

**~ Phone Two~**

" Wonders what's the deal with Momoko?" The girl said confused

" Blight set me a limo to Tokyo" The girl continued

" Why?" ' Blight' asked

" I think Momoko needs us back for something" She answered

" For what homework?" He asked again

" Maybe" She answered

" Okay" He replied back

**~ Phone Three~**

" Wow Momoko set 3 phones at once…. I'm convince" The blonde said

" Who's on the phone babe?" A boy driving the plane flirted

" I said don't call me Babe except If you want me to drop you here without parachute" The girl threatened

" Then there's nobody to drive this helicopter to get you to Tokyo" He said

" You and your sharp ears" She said lazily

" Yeah luckily you brought everything private with you" He replied

" Just hurry up before I jumped myself without parachute" She said desperate

**~ Back at Tokyo~**

**~ Buttercup's POV~**

" Blossom what's your plan anyway" I asked

" Just wait 10 more second" Blossom said slightly grinning

" Okay girls we're here" Some voice said

" You're kidding me" Bubbles sasid suprised

" The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, Season puff Girls Z" The three girls group said in union

" Blizzard, Breeze, Bloom how did you get here so fast" I asked surprised

" Private car" Blizzard answered happily

" Private Limo" Breeze answered simply

" Private Plane" Bloom answered proudly

" Wow you girls are rich" Bubbles said surprised

" Now let's do this" Breeze said summoning her fan

" Finally some fighting again" Bloom said happily summoning her bat

" And just because we stop being heroine doesn't mean we didn't practice" Blizzard said happily summoning her… Ice candy container thingy

" ICE STORM" Blizzard yelled she can summon snow storm now too

" HURRICANE TWISTER" Breeze yelled. She summon a twister bigger than the last one

" THUNDER SWING" Bloom yelled. She summon a thunder now

" Huh? * Spin spear round and round until the hail disappear*"( Hina)

" What happened Woah * Slice the twister*"( Ura)

" Dunno* Absorb the thunder* But this thunder is delicious"( Mina)

" What the.." The SPGZ said in unison

" Hey girls why does my head feels heavy" Hina said holding her head

" AND WHY MY LIPS FEELS WARM" Ura yelled angrily

" That means someone kiss ya….. We experience it" Bloom said with puke like face

" Who are you girls?" Blizzard asked

" I'm Hina, she's Ura, The one that absorb the thunder is Mina" Hina said simply

" Yeah how did you do that anyway" Breeze asked confused

" I'm a vamp" Mina answered with a smile. She's an idiot

"….Okay" The 3 of them said in unison

" You're not freaked out with this" I said confused

" Have you seen our town it's full of weird stuff" Bloom said

" Yeah by the way who drive you here" Bubbles asked

" GIKU Ehhh… Well….." Breeze said worriedly

" Actuallyyyy…" Blizzard said biting her lips

" We have something to tell you.." Bloom said

" Blizzard are you done with the problem" Some boy said as Blizzard closed her eyes

" Breeze is the private thing done yet I want to eat" Some boy said holding his stomach, Breeze just sweat dropped

" Hey babe done yet" Some flirting boy said then Bloom just put an angry face

" I told you Stop or DEATH" Bloom said angrily

" O_O"

" Yeah….. We're actually is.." Blizzard said worriedly

" Dating the new Ruffs there I SAID IT!" Breeze said like it's the end of the world

" How could you!?" Blossom said.. I think rather thanangry of dating the enemy she's angry because they got dates first than her especially Bloom

" Well they followed us home, and after that it's all so weird" Blizzard said

" Wh-" Bubbles said before

" They became our manager" Was interrupted by Breeze saying that

" What manager?" Blossom asked confused

" We're singers remember we told you last time" Blizzard said

" You were serious" I said suprised

" Hey did they calm down yet" Naga said from a distant

" Calm down? Naga what did you do?" Ura said angrily

" You're the one who kissed me Ura" Naga said flirty

" EWW KISS NEVER..EVER..EVER" Ura said in disgust

" I've a picture to prove it" Naga said showing his phone to Ur… And I think she almost destroyed it if it wasn't for Mina

" Unbelievable then why don't I remember anything" Ura said angrily

" You three were drunk" I said.. I just want this to be over

" And whose fault is that?" Ura said angrily.. Again

" Mina was the one who bought it" Nagi said scaredly

" I don't know it was beer I'm sorry Ura* Puppy dog's eyes*"( Mina)

" Okay fine but remember this Naga you kissed me again and death will await you" Ura threatened… She's getting gentle on Mina isn't she?

" Wow she's feisty and hot" Nag said flirty

" How many perverts are there in here..* Pinch someone's hand hard* Blown don't you dare touch my butt" Bloom said

" It's worth a try" Blown( I think) said smiling

" Haha… Fun-" Bloom said before was interrupted by Blown kissing her

" Wow you guys aren't kidding about dating" Blossom said with shocked face

" * Looks at each other and blush* Y-Y-Yeah" ( Blizzard and Blaze( I think))

" Why would we lied to you" Breeze said simply

" Seriously I'm hungry can I at least eat" Blight( I think) said still holding his stomach

" Blight just go to the limo and make it there's a kitchen" Breeze said simply

" You've a kitchen in your limo" Bubbles said suprised

" My limo's big and long" Breeze said not bragging though

" My car's too but smaller by an inch" Koyuki said happily

" Bloom are you okay" Blossom asked worriedly.. She's walking like she's drunk like the triplets a few minutes ago

" Hehe… I kinda like that kiss'

" She's broken…..* Slap*" Ura said slapping her and I think it worked

" OUCH What was that for….Blown kissed me again didn't he?" Bloom said not disbelief

" Yes, yes he did" Blizzard and Breeze said in unison

"…* Texting number* He kissed me again" Bloom said angrily in the phone

" No it's not great can you please get me a restraining order!" She said angrily again

" Nevermind* Hung up* UGH I'LL KILL HIM!" Bloom screamed angrily, then flying somewhere

" Well that's what she said for the last 2 month but he's still here and alive" Blizzard said happily

" Let's follow her again!" Breeze suggested happily flying following Bloom

" You bet!" Blizzard said following Breeze, who's following Bloom

**~ Lab~**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" I said the word I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Hina said apologizing while crying.. Ah she's so adorable

" No worries you were drunk" Momoko said

" By the way… where's your friends who want to kill somebody ad the two who were spying her killing someone" Mina asked soo detail it's weird

" Dunno" Kaoru said lazily

**~ The SPGZ~**

**~ Blizzard's POV~**

" BLOWN YOU ARE DEAD!" Bloom yelled angrily at Blown

" Ah come on Bloom You're forgive me someday* Cute face*" Blown said with cute face which we expected

" 3..2..1..Go" We counted together waiting for Bloom to speak

" Fine…" She said which is exactly in time

" Yeah she's going soft isn't she?" Breeze said simply

" Yeah let's head to the lab I want some ice cream" I said happily

" Yeah cause it's the one that create Blaze bla bla bla Let's go" Breeze said like mocking me I'll sulked if it wasn't true

**~ At The Lab…. Again~**

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" Koyuki, Natsuko where's Sakase?" I asked.. They're outfit is cute

" 3…2…1…" They counted

" DON'T TOUCH MY BUTT MORON!" Sakase yelled angrily barging at the door..Literally she destroyed it and she's not even transformed

"There's she's" Koyuki said simply

" I though she killed him" Mina said stupidly

" Yeah but Blown always do the cute face and she forgive him.. Always work" Koyuki said nodding with Natsuko

" Like Mina" Kaoru insulted that last few minutes accident with Ura

" Kaoru don't make me bite you again" Mina threatened

" Grrr"( Kaoru)

" Works like with _Omote_" Mina said smiling

" Yeah we should visit them at the end of the week" Hina said thinking of something

" By the way love your clothes girls" Hina said happily

" Thanks based on Vocaloids with some changes" Natsuko said proudly

" What do you girls sing anyway?" Miyako asked

" The same as our clothes Vocaloids songs" Koyuki said happily

" Really? I like vocaloids my friend too she's called the daughter of evil… I'm the daughter of blue" Hina said happily

" Your friend is a spoiled child?" Sakase said couldn't careless

" Spoiled Princess" Mina corrected her

" Haha Yeah stop answering question Mina" Ura said sarcastically laughing, the serious change of tone

" Whatever…..* Stand up, Walking away*"( Mina)

" Visiting Reina for Homeworks?" Ura said not disbelief

" No…Well yeah* Open Portal* See ya" Mina said happily waving entering the portal

"…..Okay something that we should know?" Natsuko said


	6. Welcome To The Mirror World

**Chap.6 Welcome To The Mirror World**

**~ One story telling later~**

**~ Momoko's POV~**

"…I see Well I'm staying here anyway My limo accidently had smoke problem" Natsuko said glaring at… Blight?

" You told me to cook in the kitchen" He replied glaring back

" Yeah blame me for all the problem Blight!" Natsuko said starting to get angry

" Yeah ignored that Natsuki maybe came out and the fight stop" Koyuki said ignoring them…. Natsuki you mean her other personality then they will definitely make up literally

" Since Natsuko's staying us too.. We rent a hotel already" Sakase said when Blown opened his mouth

" And Blown before you said anything No you cannot stay in my room" Sakase said

" What I didn't say anything" Blight said confused

" But you were about to" Sakase said angrily

" Ignored that maybe Sekasa is too" Koyuki said ignoring that sekasa

" * Ruckus*….SHUTT UPPP!" Koyuki yelled angrily

" …Is she Kiyaki again" I asked

" Yes Blaze if you will" Miyako said.. She's enjoying this

" * Blush* * Kiss*" ( Blaze)

" * Giggle* Kiyaki and I enjoyed that" Koyuki said giggling

**~ Koyuki's Thought~**

**~ Normal POV~**

' Yeah get mad more often Koyuki, the more angrier, the more kiss" Kiyaki said in Koyuki's mind

" I'm do not do that… You do!" Koyuki said slightly blushing

' Then let me out and you'll get to kiss Blaze again' Kiyaki said while grining

" You just want to kiss Blake" Koyuki said

' N-N-N-No I don't" Kiyaki said panicking

" Yeah sure….." Koyuki said sarcastically

**~ Natsuko's POV~**

" Blight it's not my fault you can cook what are you blaming me for" I yelled angrily

" I'm not blaming you!" Blight yelled back at me

" But you were thinking about it!" I said angrily again I think Natsuki's coming out again

" Ah come on Natsuki again" Blight complained

" Well whatever Blight it's not my fault she got all mad" Natsuki said

" Do I have too?" Blight said worriedly

" Yep" Natsuki said preparing for the kiss… I don't know if she's supportive or not

"* Kiss*"( Blight)

" Thanks, didn't need it…. And I don't enjoyed it Natsuki did" I reasoned I'm not enjoying that….Okay maybe a little

**~ Natsuko's Thought~**

**~ Normal's POV~**

' Yes I do' Natsuki said happily

" Shut up why are you so into him" Natsuko asked in disgust

' Not him Bright' Natsuki said lustfully

" Oh yeah… You know just because you kiss Blight doesn't mean you kiss Bright…. Directly" Natsuko said

' Still counts' Natsuki said happily

**~ Sakase's POV~**

" Blown you want Sekasa to come out and flirt with you don't you" I said obviously

" Yes…" Blown replied

" Your wish ain't coming true" I said breaking his hope

" Ah but Blight and Blaze have there's" Blown said sadly

" Yeah and you already get a kiss a few minutes ago" I said truthfully

" Oh well" He said shrugging

"…. You want to?" I said not that I cared

" Pretty much" Blown said

" But Sekasa's not doing it" I said not lustfully

" What d-" You know what happened

**~ Sakase's Thought~**

**~ Normal's POV~**

' Wow Sakase's on fire today 2 kisses in a row' Sekasa said shrugging Sakase shoulder mentally

" S-Shut up.. I just feel like it" Sakase said hiding embarrassment

' Well you didn't let me kiss him' Sekase said like Sakase is jealousy

" Well I can't have those triplets know I've you" Sakase reasoned

' What's wrong with me' Sekase asked confused

" Let's see A SEDUCTIVE GIRL!" Sakase yelled angrily

' Well it's your fault you've seductive thought once' Sekase said sulking

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Hmm…. They acts like Shine, Omote, and Reina…When they're angry" I said…well it's true

" I agree with you" Ura said agreeing

" We should visited them" Ura continued

" Besides Mina's there….. At least she gave us the dimension traveler thingy" I said showing the dimension traveler thingy

" You're friend is in another dimension?" Momoko said confused

" Wanna come?" I offered ignoring what happened last time

" Yes….." Momoko said happily

"*Open a portal* Let's go" Ura said lazily

**~ Mirror World~**

" Mina let's go back" Ura scolded

" Wait Reina what's this number" Mina asked Reina her mirror counterpart

" It's 14+0 even a kid knows this" Reina said

" Oh really even Omote" Mina asked

" I HEARD THAT! AND THE ANSWER IS 14 AIRHEAD" I heard Omote yelled from her room….She sound not cheerful

"…..She's right and I think Omote's much more creepy than the past Omote.. Curse you Kaito!" Reina said cursing about Kaito…If I'm not mistaken he's Omote's brother and BF

"….I'm ignoring that… Well thanks Reina" Mina said thanking Reina and taking all her books

" Yeah and while I'm at it I think I'm checking at the Season Punks I hope they're not destroying my library" Reina said standing up

" Seasonpunk?* Looks to the SPGZ*"( Hina, Ura)

" What?" The SPGZ said confused

" Hey Shine let's go shopping there's a sale" A girl that look like Miyako named Minako said

" Okay Minako wait up in the your guest room with the others" Shine replied happily(?)

" Okay is it just me or those girls looks like us?"Miyako said confused

" Well this is the mirror world of course they look like you" Ura said simply

" Mirror world!" Kaoru said surprised

" Yeah Mina figured in Oedo we traveled to Edo we meet them and some group called Darki Chaki Girls and Darkhi Season Girls and them" Hina said pointing at Reina

" Basically Mina always came here for homeworks with her mirror, Reina she's smart" Ura said putting it simple

" Thanks" Reina thanking Ura

" Hey where did the girls go?" Ura asked..

" Oh no…" I said worriedly

**~ Koyuki's POV~**

" Wow they're sure rich.."I said before I bumped to someone

" Huh" " Huh" We both said at the same time

" Kiyaki?" I said confused

" Mei?" The girl said confused too

"….. Well this is awkward" I said awkwardly

" Hey I'm Koyuki" I said happily

" I'm Chimei" 'Chimei' said don't caring

" Are you the Season Punk girls?" I asked

" Leader, how did you know?" Chimei asked cockily

" I'm your mirror counterpart thingy" I said confused a little

" Oh you're one of the visitor that blue girl brought along" Chimei said and I'm guessing that's Mina

" Wow you're like Kiyaki" I said suprised

" And you're like Mei" Chimei said surprised too

" You've a double personality too" I asked

" Yeah and they're a little annoying" Chimei said..I think that Mei and Kiyaki yelled angrily in our head

**~ Sakase and Natsuko~**

**~ Sakase's POV~**

" Hey where's Koyuki?" Natsuko said looking all around

" She probably got lost" I said well she does get lost easily if it wasn't for us or the boys, then we bumped to 2 girls that apparently look like us

" Who are you girls?" Natsuko asked to the girls

" I'm Natsu, She's Sekase" 'Natsu' said introducing her self

" Wow even we almost have the same name.. I'm Natsuko, She's Sakase" Natsuko said a little surprised

" Are you the Season punks by any chance?" Natsuko asked again

" Yeah what's to you.." 'Sekase' said flipping her hair

"… You sure you're not Sekasa" I said well she's acting like her

" Well I'm sure you're not Yuka you're not crying" She replied…Wow I feel a little bad for her

" And I'm sure you're not Na-chi since you're not acting all cute and hugging some stupid doll!" 'Natsu' said a little mad

" I'm sure you're not Natsuki since you're not…. I actually don't know what Natsuki is I guess she's a little supportive on my love problem and selfish" I said long enough

" Well I'm selfish….. But not supportive" Natsu said proudly

" Yeah.. Only an idiot will say herself is selfish" Natsuko said.. That's what always start a fight

" You callin' me an idiot" Natsu said angrily

" And Blight can cook Yes I'm calling you an idiot" Natsuko said, a fight will start in a few second

" Oh we're doing this MERCILESS BLIND!" Natsu said angrily and transforming…

" GENTLE BREEZE" Natsuko yelled out transforming

" Fight outside *******!" Sekase said cursing out loud but they do it anyway

" You're allowed to say that!?"I said surprised

" Girl when you're living in Flairsville…. Or here you'll learn to survive" She said simply

" You're lucky, wish I can say that to the pervert that shall not be named" I said angrily at Blown

" My boyfriend don't allowed me to say curses I envy you" She said envying me then some idea just pop into my head

" Your thinking what I'm thinking" Me and Sekase said at the same time

" Wow we're mirror counterparts" I said happily

" What did you say Sakase/ Sekase?" Koyuki and some girl that looks like Kiyaki which I'm guessing was her mirror counterpart said at the same time

" Nothing~~" We both said at the same time again

**~ The PPGZ~**

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" Wow there's a lot of room here* Opens a door*"( Momoko)

" MORIKO, MINAKO, KASUMI DON'T ENTER MY ROOM!" A girl with blue haired yelled angrily at someone called Moriko, Minako, and Kasumi?

"….. Who are you talking to.." Miyako asked scared

" Don't joke ******* Never enter my room again or you'll die especially you Kasumi* Close the door hard*" She cursed angrily and mostly too Kaoru I think

" Okay why did you open it!" Kaoru scolded me angrily

" She must be the 'Past Omote'* Opens another door*"( Momoko)

"…..Okay WHO CLONE US.. And did a really bad job at it" The girl look like me said…She's kinda rude

" I agree I would never wear this tacky clothes, It's hideous" The girl that look like Miyako said inspecting Miyako's clothes..If she wasn't so good then it might be bad

" Well she's close but still not enough" The girls that look like Kaoru said…Wow she almost look like her

" HEY!" We all yelled at the same time

" Ugh shut your yappers" Our look alike complained

**~ With the triplets~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" HEY!" A yelled come from a nearby room

" I'm guessing they met the punks" Shine said happily

" Ya think" Ura said angrily.. Past Shine is worse than the rude one

" I think it's the guest room then…* Open guest room's door*" Reina said opening the door

" Minako let's go shopping It's all on me" Shine said happily

" I love new Shine!" Minako said happily running to her.. Luckily I met them before when Mina came for her first school day homework

" Ookay ignoring that Puffs meet your counterpart the Punks" I said happily

" WHAT!" The 6 of them yelled at the same time

" Yeah, Meet Moriko, Kasumi…. And Minako who just went shopping" Reina said pointing outside the door

" No wonder they look like us" Momoko said hitting her hand together

" Yeah not so much I'm prettier" Moriko bragged

" And I'm cooler" Kasumi bragged too

" Oh really how many boyfriends do you got" Momoko asked like she's sure Moriko doesn't have any

" 10 but I break up with them" Moriko answered which is totally unexpected for Momoko

" Minako has more than that around more than 100" Kasumi said

" And I heard she mistook you for a guy and you guys da-" Ura said before was interrupted by Kasumi

" Speaking about BF, where did your other friend go?" Kasumi said changing the subject

" I've a feeling Shine invited her since she looks like Minako" Reina said simply

" Now while I search for Miyako you girls go bonding *Whisper* Which is impossible* Close the door*" Mina whispered to us which we agreed a lot

" By the way do you girls have boyfriend that unexpectedly look like your twin servant?" I asked

" Yeah how did you know" Reina said..I thought she was the smart one

" Shine acts like a kind girl and Omote acts like a rude person, like in the past" I said putting it short

" Good point.. You too?" Reina asked

" Yeah and Ura kissed Naga" Mina said something that's going to make Ura angry and red, luckily she's already went to search for Miyako, Minako, and Shine

" No way" Reina said suprised

" I've a picture to prove it I asked Nagisa to forward to me" I said showing her my phone

" Forward to us too okay Omote maybe want to bribe her with that" Reina said

" Okay" I said ignoring the fact that Omote's not goody-goody

**~ With Shine and the Blue PPGZ and PPNKGZ~**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" This is cute" I said holding out a dress

" And that could fix your clothes problem" Minako said rudely.. Relax Miyako

" Wow either I get a concussion or Mina brought Minako's counterpart here" The girl named Shine said

" The second one" I said

" * Zoning out*"( Shine)

" Oh…Hei Katana your GF is over here" Minako yelled over to a boy that almost look like Nagisa

" M-Minako" Shine said panicking, and really red

" * Giggles* Good luck me and her will watch from behind this… Table full of clothes" Minako said Wow she's even dumber than me

" So who's that" I asked quietly from behind the table

" He's her old servant now BF" Minako said lustfully

" Wow she's like Hina… Oh yeah she's her counterpart, But she's not spoiled" I said confused

" Yeah she's changed after he come I think Katana's niceness change her to her past self again" Minako said that actually work

" Hei Katana" Shine said still blushing

" H-H-Hei S-S-Shine" 'Katana' said more panicking than Shine

" …..So want to go to the karaoke?" Shine offered

" With Vocaloids song right?" Katana asked.. Shine must like vocaloid Wait there's a vocaloid her I though we're in the mirror world

" Yep" Shine said happily hugging his right arm and he's all red again…That's so cute

" Let's follow them" I said.. I kinda like spying

" I like you more by the second" Minako said agreeing with me

**~ In front of the karaoke~**

" We'll lose them if they go in the room" I said sadly

" I've a plan" Minako said pulling me up

" Hey Shine what a coincidence meeting you here" Minako said happily

" That's your plan!" I yelled quitly

" You followed me didn't you" Shine said not believe the lie

" No…..Okay fine" Minako said giving up

" You want to come with me to the karaoke" Shine offered nicely

" Yes!" Me and Minako said quickly

**~ Karaoke Room~**

" Wow you already pick 3 song … And all of it is vocaloids' song?!" Minako said surprised

" Yep Katana we're singing together now" Omote said happily

" N-N-" * Gets a creepy glare from Shine*" Okay" Katana said freaking out.. Shine's a little creepy

**Katana:** _Fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe  
oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made  
_**Shine:** _Hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni  
_**Katana:** _Oide oide saa tanoshii  
_**Both:**_ Asobi wo hajimeyou_

**Katana:**_ SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI  
_**Shine:**_ Hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru  
nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka  
_**Katana:**_ Tengai ni mamorarete  
_**Both:**_ Nemuri ni ochiru_

**Shine:**_ Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii  
mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho  
_**Katana:**_ Ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara  
sono mi wo ima sugu ni  
_**Both:**_ yudanenasai saa_

**Katana:**_ Itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru  
ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to  
_**Shine:**_ Mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga  
utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu  
_**Both:**_ Mi no ke ga yodatta_

**Katana:**_ Oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?  
_**Shine:**_ Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?  
hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de  
_**Katana:**_ Kegawa wo mata kabutte  
_**Both:**_ Shibai ni modoru_

**Shine:**_ ...Nee, choudai?_

**Katana:**_ Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete  
atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?  
_**Shine:**_ Saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai  
mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara_

**Both:**_ Choudai hayaku hayaku  
nee hora ima sugu ni  
nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute  
mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte  
choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni_

_Choudai_

" Do you really have to sing with a creepy expression too" I said scared hugging Minako..We notice and let go of each other

" Sorry I think it fit the song.. Wanna sing?" Shine offered

" What's the next song?" I asked..I don't know most of it

" It's kinda fit your situation South North Story" Shine said.. Oh I know that one and it really fits my situation

**Miyako:** Koko wa doko datta ka na?  
Watashi wa dare datta ka na?  
Iro no nai chizu wo hirogete  
Minami e minami e

**Minako:** Ano ko wa doko e itta no ka na?  
"Ano ko" tte dare datta ka na?  
Yoku shiranai hito wo sagashite  
Kita e kita e

**Both:** Dareka ga kimagure ni tsukuriageta kousaten  
Kidzukana kereba toorisugite ita  
"Konnichi wa" "Konnichi wa"  
"Hajimemashite" "Hajimemashite"  
"Gokigen ikaga desu ka"

Yoku niteru kedo sukoshi chigau sonna futari ga  
Kou shite deatta no mo nanika no en deshou  
Sukoshi tachidomatte ohanashi demo  
Koko de shite ikimasen ka futari de

Machi wa mou haruka kanata  
Watashi ga deatta no wa  
"Kagami no naka no jibun" tomo  
Chigau watashi de

Onaji sugata onaji RIBON  
Kossori to irekawachatte mo  
Wakaranai ka moshirenai ne to  
Futari de waratta

Minami de watashi wa gakusei deshita  
Kita de wa kuni ga hitotsu horobimashita  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto  
Hitotsu hitotsu kikase atte  
Saigo ni wa waraimashou

Yoku niteru kedo sukoshi chigau sonna sekai ga  
Kou shite deatta nara nanika ga kawaru ka na?  
Jibun rashiku hito to chigau michi wo erabu  
Sore mo machigai ja nai kedo

The worlds just cross  
The worlds just gone  
It is simply foreordination  
No reason for us  
But we are here  
So "nice to see you"

We're just alike  
We're not the same  
It is simply you and me  
No reason for us  
But we are here  
"It's time to go"

Sorosoro owakare no jikan da ne  
Tanoshikatta yo "Mou hitori no watashi"  
BAIBAI mata itsuka kikai ga areba  
Kono kousaten de...

" Wow you're good girls" Shine said clapping

**~ With Reina and Hina~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Okay I checked the mall's clothes store, shoe's store, makeup store, and salons" I said well the three of them like those places

" Then there's one place we haven't checked" Reina said..Which I've no idea so I just nodded

" The karaoke with Vocaloids song and there's only one place here with that" Reina said simply

**~ Karaoke Room~**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

**Shine:**_ Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama __  
__Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? __  
__Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e? __  
__"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI __  
__...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo_

BAM" Minako are you here?" Reina said kicking the door at least it didn't break, But it did make Shine fall down to Katana

"….Katana what are you doing?!" Reina said angrily.. She must be protective to her sisters

"…I think he's out cold* Poke..Poke* with red face like a tomato" Minako said grinning

**~ Meanwhile back at the mansion~**

**~ Kaoru's POV~**

" …So how many boyfriends do you got" Moriko asked at least a conversation since the last few minutes

" A-A lot" Momoko said panicking

" If you don't count you get dump by the boy ZERO" I said

" Good one" Kasumi said high fiving me

" You're sore loser" Moriko said mocking her

" At least I'm… I can't get a comeback" Momoko said giving up

" Face it you're loser" Kasumi said..Man I like her

" No… Help me Moriko- Sama" Momoko said with teary eyes

" Okay you get me in the sama part Follow me home girl" Moriko said walking out of the door

" Okay~~" Momoko said happily closing the door

" Wow she's desperate" Kasumi said

" I know right.." I said agreeing

" For mirror counterpart we actually have a lot in comment"

" Let's go to a skate park that I'm in charged"

" You're the leader of a skate park cool but I don't have a skateboard"

" I have loads usually I killed someone who touch it, but you're my mirror counterpart so we're basically the same…Damn it! I hang out with Moriko too much"

" I know what you mean"


	7. Amnesia!

**Chap. 7 Amnesia!?**

**~ Somewhere Down Town Kyoto~**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" Miyako don't just went way like that! We're going back!" Hina said clenching my arms tightly

" Hina you're hurting me…" I whimpered it hurts a lot

" Whoa I think the effects' gone worse…" Reina said simply

" What effects?" I said confused and hurt at the same time

" Because Shine turn kind again since this is the mirror world where everything the opposite of the real world Hina turn like Shine from before.." Reina explained

"….I didn't get that first time at all…" Minako said confused

" So what are we're going to do with him?" Minako said pointing at Katana who's been carried by Shine still unconscious

" Let's just bring him to my house, I'll called his brothers" Shine said happily

" Kaoru Get your ass here!" Hina yelled angrily, Kaoru's nearby at the skate park? With Kasumi

" Eh we're going back already" Kaoru replied sadly

" Don't complain or you'll face the bite again Matsubara" Hina said again calling Kaoru with her last name

" Bite? Wha-" " Shut up lesbian!" Kasumi said interrupted by Hina

" I'M NOT LESBIAN WITH REINA!" Kasumi yelled out of angry and embarrassment, she just embarrass herself even more…

" She didn't say it was with Reina" Shine smirked, Wow Kasumi looks angry

" Okay Kasumi calm down…" Reina said restraining Kasumi

" LET ME GO REINA I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Kasumi yelled angrily, struggling from Reina's restraining…They're going to fell down to each other in an embarrassing pose if Kasumi keeps struggling

" Kyaa!" They both fell down to each other in an embarrassing pose for real, Reina is below Kasumi like they're about to kiss ^/W/^

" K-K-Kasumi y-y-you c-can g-get o-off n-n-ow " Reina said panicking, her face is redder than a tomato, this two…

" Ah Sorry I-It was an accident" Kasumi said panicking red too

" Hehe I'll sent it to send this to the other" Minako smirked, she must have taken a picture

" Miinaakooo!" Kasumi and Reina both said angrily, Reina slapped her hand Minako's let go of her Iphone then her phone actually flew and land right at Kasumi's hand and Kasumi actually break it to pieces

" My Iphone!" Minako yelled in despair

" You're lucky I didn't let Rei go or you'll be dead from no blood" Reina said creepily, I think her expression's creepy too she fainted

" Ah more people to carry…" Shine said sarcastically

" Oi Baramatsu hands off Reina!" Hina said angrily, since when she know her last name…I don't even know that

" Eh…..AH * Let go of both hand*" ( Reina and Kasumi)

**~ Meanwhile with Momoko and Moriko~**

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" So let's start with something basic, Like what do you like the most?" Moriko asked

" Comics, Anime, Action Figures, Desserts, Cute boys…." I said as the list keeps going and going…

" Okay now I know why boys dumped you.." She said hopelessly

" Hey!" I said angrily, you don't need to say that!

" You really need to change your habits, I see your quite smart but you're not really determinate" She said professionally

" Wow you're like a teacher.. But I can't just change my habit, I like them…" I said sadly

" Then just do it in private" She replied, that's a really good plan

" Like you disobeying your parents to follow rules in public but your actually do the opposite of the rules?" I said curiously

"….Yeah pretty much" She replied simply

" But you should try getting advice from your blonde friend, she's pretty popular in school right…" She said again

" Yeah the entire male population of the school is head over heels for her, How do you know?" I asked

" No I just guess if she's the opposite of Minako then she must be a kind girl, which is sometime popular around school" Moriko said proudly, her deduction is right she's smarter than I am

" Wow you're good.." I said simply

" Dah why do you think I'm the leader" Moriko said more proudly

" Leader of what a school gang?" I said confused

" Why would I join a gang beside there are no school gang here…I meant a leader of Powerpunk girls" Moriko said…Power who?

" And that's…?" I said, signaling to tell me

" Have your dimension city ever had black and white light heading towards everything?" Moriko asked

" Yeah yours too did you get hit with white light?" I replied happily

" No I'm hit with black and from your belt I know you've been hit with white" Moriko replied, she's a good deduction she could became a detective..Wait..

" Then you're a monster!" I said shocked

" I maybe a villain but I'm not a monster" She said sadly

" Well that make sense this is the opposite world" I said something smart that I didn't even realize

BAM" Momoko Time's Up Let's Go Back!" Hina said angrily

" Wah Hina you gave a heart attack!" I said holding my chest

" Whatever Let's go now!" She said pinching my ear

" Owowowow my ear my ear!" I pleaded crying

" Terrifying more than Creepy Omote…" Moriko said quietly

" You think I almost died of embarrassment because of her" Kasumi said replying her

" What kind of embarrassment?" Moriko and I asked smirking

" None of your bees wax" Kasumi said, slightly blushing

" I'll sent you a text later"

" Thanks Shine….What happened to Minako?"

" I'll explain in the text too"

**~ The Tsuki Triplets Mansion~**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" Ah welcome back girls" I said happily

" Yeah, yeah let's go back now!... Where's Ura?!" Hina said angrily

" * Yawn* Ah Hina you're back" Ura said scratching her eyes

" Are you crying?" Hina asked, the other just look dumbfounded

" She's been sobbing all day…Huh Ura are your eyes still swollen?" Omote said, suddenly her tone change from not caring to caring

" Huh I can't believe I've spend my day sobbing!" Ura yelled angrily…She's back fweh

" Yeah, yeah your eyes swollen big deal, Now go back or stay I don't care" Shine said putting Katana(?) in the couch then took some magazine and a bag of chips to upstairs

" At least I don't have to say rude lines anymore…" Hina said gladly

" What have we've been missing?" The Puffs and Punks asked confused

**~ The Real World~**

" Finally back now I want to sleep all that sobbing made me sleepy" Ura said yawning

" I wanna watch TV" I said turning the TV on

" I'm going shopping for ingredients 'kay" Hina said happily

" Okay, just be careful of burglar not that you'll have any trouble handing them" I teased

" What type of caring line is that?" Hina said sadly and confused

**~ Supermarket~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Yosh I'm done" I said happily, before bumping to someone…Man twice in one week…

" Ah sorry Ah Nagisa what are you doing here?" I asked

" Buying stuff for dinner, We sure bump to each other a lot" He said, he even acts like him AaAaAa don't think about that thing Hina you're already mature**( This conflict goes on for 5 seconds)**

" Yeah that's right" I replied after snapping out of reality

MEOW " Ng?" ' A kitty Wait IT'S RED LIGHT FOR CROSSING '( Hina)

' Ah if I go I'll break the law…I don't wanna**( This conflict goes on for 3 seconds)**…A truck Oh no'( Still Hina…)

"* Sudden quick wind* Eh Nagisa…?" I said surprise at the sudden wind, he's on the road

' THAT IDIOT! OI HINA DO SOMETHING' Who is that? Said in my head

' I know I'm not going to make the same mistake again!' I thought as if replying

" LOOK OUT!" I yelled out loud, pushing him out of the way

**~ Nagisa's POV~**

" Hina!" I yelled

' _Nagisa LOOK OUT!'_

' _HINA' (Sudden flash of memory)_

" N-Na-Nagisa…" Hina said weakly, but that did make me snapped out of that weird vision

" Don't talk you idiot!" I scolded angrily

" * Hik…hik* Na-Nagisa … "

" What? Is your bone broken?! Just hold on I've already called the ambulance" I said panicking, I never met someone this badly injured

" N-Nothing…" She said looking even more pale…Did I say something wrong?

**~ The Hospital~**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" Wuahh Hina" I said crying

" Mina this is the hospital quiet down…" Ura said angrily

" I'm still sleepy~~ I don't have the strength to hit you" Ura complained sleepily

" Ura, Hina's at the brink of death and you only care about sleeping!" I scolded angrily

" Mmm Ah don't worry about that, Hina's been through more than that like handling _Dark Omote _remember she almost die but she won anyway..." Ura said simply..

" Yeah good point and she was using a big sword back then" I said in thinking pose…

" What are you talking about?" Nagisa asked out of curious

" Nothing…. What are you doing here again!" Ura said pointing at Naga angrily

" What I can't come the hospital because I want to cheer my bro?" He said smirking

" Well… You can but this feels uncomfortable" She replied with pissed off tone

" Ah triplets what are you doing here?" From the tone, I'm guessing it's Kaoru

" Actually…." I whispered to them

" WHAT! HINA HAS AN ACCIDENT!" The three of them yelled out loud

" Ssh this is the hospital" I scolded again…I'm becoming like Reina I think she's giving me her motherly nature

" Hmm you've been quiet what's wrong Nagisa?" I asked concerned

" Nothing…" He replied not looking up

" * Cough..Cough* Ugh My body hurts" She said painfully..I wonder if Omote has something to do with this

" Oi Ura you okay?" Naga said..For once he looks worried

" I'm okay I've been through worst with _Dark Shine_ and her big axe but I did won" Well that's true but..

" You went a full month of bandage after that!" I yelled angrily reminding her she's bandaged in her arms, legs, and head

" Your point?" She said simply

" Ugh I've to give you some sleeping pill so the doctor can check you, Let me borrow your _spear_" I said the last part quietly so the boys wouldn't asked why she has an spear

BAM" Done" I said dragging her to the doctor

" There's a little blood coming out of her head…" Naga said terrified, Well I did hit her with a rock

" Don't worry about that she's just been hit with 20 KG rock…" I said simply, I hit her with Ura's spear end that looks like a moon

" Isn't that bad where did you even get that kind of rock…" Nagi said worriedly

" Somewhere you won't believe" I replied…Well the end off a spear that I made showed up with magic is unbelieveable

" I'm coming along" Naga said happily

" You want to see her clothes removed don't you….I don't care" I said not caring

" I'm coming along to make sure that doesn't happened…" Kaoru said glaring at Naga

**~ A few minutes later~**

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" By the way what are you girls doing here?" Mina asked

" Ah we're visiting Miyako's friend who's in hospital" I answered happily

" Hmm the doctor sure takes some time….I'm bored I'm texting Shine" Mina said taking out her phone

" I envy you..You got a phone I'm not allowed till I'm 15 years old" I said sadly

" Ah Shine didn't replied in just a few second that's not possible" Mina said disbelief

" Maybe something urgent happened…" Miyako said looking at the phone

" Even in urgent she still replied even if it is an angry text" Mina said tearing up…Why?

" I'll try checking Omote or Reina…..Still no replied…." Mina said dissapointed

" Ah the door's open!" I said happily

"….Um Mina the door is open.." I repeated again, the boys already got in though

" Ah yeah okay, Replied you bitches!" Mina cursed loudly

" Please don't curse in the hospital Mina…" Nagisa scolded from the room

" I don't care" Mina said not taking her eyes off the screen

" What about Hina and Ura?" I said again

" Oh yeah…. Ah This phone just replied! Let see…The one who replied is Reina…Let see WHAT!" Mina said shocked after looking at the text

" Ssh what is it!?" Kaoru said quietly but angrily

" Omote and Shine got to an accident!...Well it's the mirror world so that's actually pretty logical" Mina said simply

" You know what logical mean?" I said surprised and confused mix together

" No I just read this text message" Mina said simply, ( _Insert an anime fall here_)

" Ugh..* Flinch* Why does my head feels like I've been hit by a meteorite!" Hina said, Well she's close if she was Ura

" Hina are you okay?!" I asked worriedly

" …? " Hina replied nothing, with confused face

" KYAA PERVERT!* Slapped Naga all the way to the next 10 room*" Ura yelled angrily

" Wow you actually go a little hard on him, you usually punch him using 0,1% of your power, if you go full strength you could send him to Australia…" Mina said simply…Then we better not anger her although I do want to see koalas and kangaroos but I think I'll die before that

" I don't even know who that is, Is he a stalker!?" Ura said angrily

" Did I hit your head to hard?" Mina said hitting Ura head

" Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, Mina you're so dead!...Who's he again?" Ura asked confused

" Looks like you did hit her head to hard and she had some kind of concussion that cause amnesia…" I said looking at Mina's phone, she's been holding it since we came in anyway

"…..Momoko?" Kaoru said with shocked face

" What I just read the text Reina send to Mina" I said happily

" Does all of you get all their smart lines from Reina's text…?" Miyako asked confused

" Yes…How are they even able to sent text here?" I asked

" I don't remember…I think it has something to do with my _magic_" Mina replied

" If she's not busy with Kasumi that's it Look" Mina continued showing us a picture of Kasumi and Reina MAKING OUT!**( Wish I can describe but I can't do it, the pose is basically like the one in the skate park)**

" WHAT THE HELL!" We three yelled out loud

" What's wrong WOAH! Y-Your friend's L-Lesbian?!" Nagisa said shocked

" Finally she's making a move…But who sent me this picture if Shine and Omote is in hospital?" Mina said confused

" Probably Minako or Moriko…But why in this picture Reina has a demon looking wing and blue fire eyes..?" Kaoru asked, but I'm surprised she actually their names…

" Ah S-Special effects by my friend! _Are you an idiot Of course she has wings and blue fire eyes she's a freaking vampire! And it's full moon tonight she transform everytime it's out like me when it's new moon_" Mina whispered angrily

" Well sorry I don't know that!" Kaoru said apologizing, more like not

" This is why she doesn't like mentioning she's a vampire, everybody always freak out!" Ura said angrily walking over here, at least she remembers that

" Um excuse me but what are you looking at WOAH!...I think I know these two but I don't really remember" Hina said trying hard to remember

" Wow how bold they're Reina and Kasumi sure makes a great couple" Ura said in flirty looks, are you sure she has amnesia…

" I think the only thing she forgot about is Naga.." I said hopelesssly

" Excuse us for a minute…Now what are we going to do with it?" Nagisa said

" Wait WE, I was thrown to the next 10 room just because of a slap, I don't deserve this punishment!" Naga said making excuses

" Well if you don't want to be slapped to the next 10 room or worst China, you better make her remember how to slap you normally" I said simply

" Why don't you girls do it?" Naga asked angrily

" After the punishment we receive once from Ura No Way!" Kaoru said, that was horrible indeed

" What kind of punishment?" Nagi asked

" You don't want to know…" We three said together

" I'll text you later Nagi, I was the one who punish them too" Mina said happily, and before we can objected she glared at us signaling to shut up

" Lucky~" Nagi said happily, It's actually cute he must be quiet a Shota but I shouldn't think about that or Mina could drink all of my blood

**Hina**: _ Stop And Dash And Up And Tal S_

" What is she doing?" Nagi asked, anybody can see she's singing

" I'm guessing singing DAH…" I said obviously

**Hina:** _Kore ga watashi wo rimooto kontorooru suru kikai desu, Sukoshi ibitsu na katachi shite orimasu ga, tsukae masu_, _Up Side Dow hidari migi, Stop And Dash And Up And Talk_, _ijou nashi_

" Well for someone who has amnesia she still can sing" Nagisa said hopelessly

" Kyaa since when are you guys there?!" Hina said surprised

" Since you started singing" I replied

" How embarrassing…"She said slightly blushing

" Don't be why do you suddenly sing anyway?" Miyako asked

" I'm just copying what's on this Iphone videos, I've no idea what's it's about though…" She said confused

" Oh yeah if I remember correctly Hina likes Vocaloids song.." Kaoru said, oh yeah I do remember that

" Vo-ca-lo-ids? What's that" Hina asked confused, she forgot that too I guess Hina has more worst case than Ura

" A singer who's really popular especially here in Japan, there's the DIVA Hatsune Miku who's.."( Mina)

**( A/N: Vocaloids is real in here)**

**~ 50 Minutes Later~**

" …And that's all Vocaloids i know* Takes a lot of breath* exist" Mina said exhausted, why is there so many vocaloids and fanmade…

" Do you really have to explained that complete..?" Kaoru asked not caring

" Yes so she'll remember and never asked again" Mina said still catching a breath

" Um What's your name again, I still remember you girls but those boys not so much.."

" They're your classmates too almost like another version of you in the class since both of you guys are triplets" Miyako said happily

" Hee…..Then what's your name….I don't really care though _Pervert_" Ura said hiding her anger at Naga obviously

" She still hate me even though her memory is gone…" Naga said depressed

" Since when do you care?" Nagisa said confused

" I don't…" He replied…Then why do you look so depressed

**~ Tomorrow Morning~**

**~ At School~**

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" So how's your wound going?" I asked Hina, She's only bandage in the arm now despised she just had the accident yesterday

" I'm fine I heal fast remember, I'm a vampire" She said simply, she mostly forgets about the triplet boys doesn't she…

" Oh yeah…I still can't get used to that" I answered a little scared of that

" Well Ura actually look not tired at school today.." Kaoru said in mocking tone

" What's your point bitch!?" Ura said

TINGTONGTINGTONG

" Class take your seats please, Today we have an old classmate reuniting with us today, And apparently they've gotten quite famous around Asia" Ms. Keane said happily

" I think I know who they are.." Kaoru said normally

" Koyuki, Natsuko, and Sakase!" I said happily

" PING- PONG As expected of the girls, But you're a little wrong there" Koyuki said happily…Which part is wrong

" Boys come in!" Natsuko said happily…Don't tell me those boys..

" Remind me again why do we have to go to school with you?" I thought so, their boyfriends…

" Who cares as long as-" Blown( I remembered because Sakase always says he's name out loud) said

" Said 'babe' and you're dead" Sakase interrupted and threatened angrily

" Um guys….This is not the hotel please don't flirt Blown" Koyuki said calmly

" So boys please introduce yourself, you girls can sit down" Ms. Keane said

" I'm Blight"

" I-I'm Blaze"

" I'm Blown and Sakase's-"

" Say Boyfriend and I'll feed your body to the crows" Sakase threatened angrily again

" Is it just me or Sakase's a little bit hot-headed today?" I said scared

**~ Koyuki's POV~**

" Yeah this morning at the hotel she cursed a lot of word because of Blown's flirting..Usually it's yelling back and forth" Natsuko said simply

" Hmm….Now that I look closely she actually look like Sekase" I said thinking about it

" …Don't tell me, hey Sakase what's my last name?" I asked her happily

"…..T-Tekinaza?" She replied, that's Chimei's last name

" Faker! You're Sekase" I said quietly

" Well…yeah actually we switched when that blue girl dragged you guys out of my dimension" Sekase said scratching her head, wow Sakase and Sekase look so much alike

" So Sakase is in the other side….I hoped she'll survived.." I said hopefully

**~ School Ended~**

**~ Kaoru's POV~**

" So Sakase is pretending to be her mirror counterpart and her mirror counterpart is pretending to be her?!" I said surprised

" Yeah I've already told the boys and you cannot believe Blown's face it's so funny when I told him.." Koyui said happily

" Oh and before I forget here's some few tickets for our concert, That's why we're at school here temp of course" Natsuko said giving Momoko the tickets

" Oh 6 tickets I can take Hina and her sisters" Momoko said happily

" Ah Momoko-tachi and Koyuki-tachi!" Hina said happily

" Oh Hina why is your arms bandaged?" Koyuki asked concerned

" Oh I got to an accident" Hina replied easily

" What kind of accident, I can see you're strong because you actually make the Puffs in a pinch, so what kind?" Natsuko said, was that second line necessary?

" Well I don't remember much either.." Hina replied confused

" Nagisa said it's a truck accident from saving him saving a kitten.. Wow a chain of accident" Momoko said, what an idiot

" I don't remember much who's Nagisa again?" Hina asked confused

" Is she having trouble remembering stuff?" Natsuko asked simply

" Yeah a slight of amnesia, she can't remember the triplet boys in our class" I said lazily

" Oh them are they related to the girls in some weird way they look alike…" Natsuko asked confused

" Really? Hmm that could use some research on their family line" Mina said appearing out of nowhere

" WAH Mina…Mina?" I said surprised and confused at the same time, her serious look is kinda freaking me out

" Sorry leave me alone for a while I need some time alone" Mina replied, making a gigantic book…Man vamp magic is kinda cool sometimes except for the blood drinking part

" Wow she's suddenly got so smart" Momoko said impressed

" Yeah she's lazy at most study, but when it comes to magic she's smarter than Reina" Ura said walking lazily

" Really I never though she's smarter than Reina at anything…" I said, looking at Mina whose now wearing glasses? Why…

" At a time like this we need to leave her alone or she'll get mad" Ura said waling away

" By the way if Sakase doesn't return who will sing her part?" Miyako asked curiously

" Oh don't worry about that, That vamp girl's creation thingy that can transport us to the other dimension" Natsuko said simply again, she still remember that too..

" Oh yeah I think she still have it with her" I said not really caring

" You mean this?" Hina asked

" Yep….. At least it's not broken" Momoko said gladly

" SEKASE!" Koyuki yelled, for someone with low voice she can yell

" WHAT!" Sekase replied angrily

" We're getting you back to your dimension" Natsuko said clicking at the button

"…..Than god I actually missed that scolding freak boyfriend of mine" She said simply

**~ Mirror World~**

" Sakase are you here?" Koyuki said loudly

" AH SEKASE TRADE!" Sakase yelled running to the portal

" Okay…?" Sekase said confused

**~ Real World~**

**~ Sakase's POV~**

" What happened in there?" Kaoru asked curiously

" Too* Hosh*..many* Hosh*…books~" I said hopelessly still catching a breath

" Save that voice for tonight concert since you're singing_ that_ again with Blown" Koyuki said happily

" Aw man that again doesn't he ever get tired of it!" I complained

" Speak of the devil..BLOWN!" I yelled angrily

" W-W-What?!" He replied sacred

" Relax I'm Sakase.." I said

" Oh thank goodness she's more terrifying than you" Blown said sarcastically

" Funny! Now why do you pick that song again the battling scene is too hard and tiring you know!" I said angrily

" That's why I like it there's a battle scene" He replied

" Geez I can't never reason with you! It's going to take me a while to prepare my hair like that again" I said hopelessly

**~ Hina's POV~**

" What kind of song do they sing again?" I asked curiously

" I think it's Vocaloid song especially the Kagamines" Momoko replied unsure

" Are you sure I can come with my sis?" I asked again

" Sure you can you might remember Nagisa or something in the concert" Miyako said happily

" Good point…Then I'll make sure we'll all go" I said determinate

" No need to go that far…." Momoko said hopelessly


	8. The Concert

**Chap.8**

**~ At The Concert~**

**~ Ura's POV~**

" Remind me again why do I have to go?" I said lazily

" Aw lighten up it's just a concert…" Hina said happily, she annoys me wish I can punch her!

" Yeah but it's cutting my sleep time!" I complained again

" So what song are they gonna sing?" Mina asked drinking a soda, ignoring me

" I don't know let me check.." Momoko said opening a pamflet

**Mahou No Kagami *Snow Mark* * Star in a fire Mark***

**Mixed Kokoro * Backward triangle Mark* * Leaf Mark***

**Karakuri Burst * Hexagon Mark* * Cloud Mark***

**Mixed World Is Mine-Hatsune Miku& Kagamine Len *Skull in snow Mark** Skull in fire Mark***

**World Is Mine-Kagamine Len Ver * Cloud Mark* * Hexagon Mark***

**The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku-DEAD END * Backward triangle with wings Mark***

**Daughter Of Evil * Snow Mark* * Skull in snow Mark***

**Servant Of Evil * Star in a fire Mark* * Skull in fire Mark***

**Senbonzakura * Skull in hexagon Mark***

**Mikigata No Chou * Snow Mark* * Backward triangle Mark* * Hexagon Mark* * Star in a fire Mark* * Leaf Mark* * Cloud Mark***

" Hey what's with the marks?" Miyako asked curiously

" Well the snow, triangle, and Hexagon is definitely Koyuki, Natsuko, and Sakase ..The skull in snow, backward triangle with wings, and skull in hexagon is Kiyaki, Natsuki, and Sekasa…but the star, leaf, and cloud I don't really know…" Momoko said confused (~_~ll)ll

" They look familiar though" Miyako said trying to rememeber

" Hey maybe it's this guys* Show a picture in her Iphone*" Hina said showing a picture of 3 boys wearing bracelet with the same mark

" Well they are wearing bracelet like that..Mina soda!" I said simply drinking the soda

" Apparently those are the new boys at class today" Hina said again

" WHAT* Take the phone*..She's right" Momoko said shocked

" I thought they were only managers" She continued

" * Takes her Iphone back* Well managers or singers their duet with the girls is what make them really famous" Hina said not in such an angry tone

" Are they really that good?" Miyako said curiously

" Why don't you watch yourself* Points to the stage*" I said not bothering to look at them

Koyuki _And _**Blaze**

Tenjou-ura no semai chiisana heya   
soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai   
kodoku na sekai no mannaka de sotto   
shiawase o yumemite'ru hakanai shoujo  


_Aru hi no koto desu furuboketa kagami ni __  
__totsuzen utsutta shounen no sugata __  
__mahoutsukai to nanotta sono hito wa __  
__watashi ni sokkuri na egao de warau__  
__Mawarihajimeta unmei kawaridasu nichijou __  
__hajimete dekita, "tomodachi" tte yonde ii no!? __  
__tomadoinagara kagami-goshi kasaneta shunkan ni_  
_hajimaru_ **mahou no jikan** "namae o yonde?"

_Fureta sono te kara tsutawaru kimi no koe __  
__atatakakute, fui ni namida ga koboreochita __  
__kono mama de zutto nigitte'te ii no? __  
__sabashii sekai de hitori zutto zutto, matte ita __  
__kagami no mukou no yasashii te__  
__Mahoutsukai wa subete kanaete kureta __  
__byouki wa naotta arukeru you ni natta __  
__nagaku tsuzuita sensou mo owatte __  
__shizuka na kono heya ni warai ga fueta__  
__ mukashi yume ni mita osanai hi no kioku __  
__suteki na o-shiro de watashi wa o-hime-sama __  
__natsukashi kurai ni azayaka ni oboete'ru __  
__ima de wa, sore sae mo genjitsu ni naru__  
__yumemita negai wa subete kanaete moratta __  
__dakedo ima, nanika ga tarinai to kanjite'ru __  
__sore wa ima me no mae ni iru atana ni shika dekinai, "mahou" __  
_**"kono te o zutto****,** hanasanaide ite..."

_Kono mama de zutto iraremasu you ni to __  
__hoka no dare de mo nai, anata ni negau kara __  
__dakara, ima sugu ni koko ni ai ni kite __  
__sabishikute nemurenai yo yasashiku namae o yonde? __  
__itsu de mo, watashi wa matte'ru yo__  
_mahou no toki wa **hayasugite **  
_kodoku na shoujo no "yume" wa genjitsu ni naru_

**"Mou, ikanakucha..."** "Ikanaide"  
**"Mahou ga, **_**tokete shimau"**_  
**"O-wakare iwanakucha"** "Iwanaide"

**"Onegai dakara, nakanaide"** "Ikanaide"  
**Kagami no mukou wa "Subete gyaku no sekai" ****  
****keshite majiwaranai sakasa awase no "sadame" ****  
****"kimi ga kureta mono, boku wa kaesu dake" ****  
****kimi no egao mo namida mo boku wa zutto wasurenai yo ****  
****dakara kimi mo boku no koto douka zutto ****  
****wasurenaide**

_Kono mama de zutto iraretara yokatta __  
__mahou nante nakute mo anata no soba ni itai __  
__dakara, mou ichido koko ni ai ni kite __  
__furuboketa kono kagami o itsumo migaite matte'ru __  
__donna ni toki ga tatte mo zutto kimi o tada_  
matte'ru….

**( A/N: For better view please watch on Youtube, and they're wearing the same clothes in the video)**

"… * Crying*" ( Momoko, Miyako)

" Girls, hello~* Snap finger* It's over.."

" W-Wow t-they're good..But why did they pick such sad song?!" Momoko said still crying…Is it really that sad, even Hina and Mina didn't cried

" That song type is the kind that they sang.." Some voice said from behind us

" Oh…SAKASE!" Momoko said surprised, Man is she being sarcastic or really that stupid

" What!" Sakase yelled back

" Don't show up from behind like that!" Momoko said angrily

" What I can't watch Koyuki and her boyfriend sing from here?" She replied sarcastically

" And you do know your ticket has a backstage pass right? Just a reminder I need to go prepare my hair and clothes, enjoy Natsuko's performance" She said leaving, waving while walking

" Okay….Hey let's try going backstage!" Hina said happily

**~ Backstage~**

**~ Koyuki's POV~**

" Nice job Blaze!" I said happily, but this dress is too dark for me but it's cute

" Ah t-thanks..You t-too" Blaze said panicking, he's all red…Is my dress that cute or something

" Ah…Why are you blushing after Sakase it's Kiyaki and Blake _again_" I said sarcastically

" Right those two are too dramatic…" Blaze said, I think everybody agreed with me on this one, except for Kiyaki and Blake

" Who are you talking about…." A familiar voice asked

" Ah Momoko-tachi you know Kiyaki,, she's a how should I say it a drama queen OUCH!" I said before was slapped by somebody

' Don't talk to her like that bitch!' Blake said mentally, I hate it when I can see them and feel them

" I just got slapped and called bad words mentally by Blake!" I said tearing up, he's gonna pay if I'm ever allowed to hold a sword

" That's not even possible, and who's Blake?" Kaoru said hopelessly

" ….* Point to Blaze*"( Koyuki)

" I thought he's name is Blaze…?" Miyako said curiously

" It's complicated, you know we're made from the girls DNA right and somehow they're personalities too so we unexpectedly had another personality too" Blaze said, wait scratch that I think that's Blake

" Wow he's that smart?" Ura said in mocking tone

" No I think that's Blake…He's smarter, Oh and Natsuko and Blight's about to begin" I said simply

" Oh Momoko-tachi enjoy my performance" Natsuko said happily winking, lucky she doesn't have to change clothes

" * Sigh* This is a drag.." Blight said sighing, he already change to the lab coat but he doesn't want to go…I don't get him…?

" * Pinch his ear* Hai- hai go or you won't get dinner today at all" Natsuko threatened pulling him to the stage by the ear

" I hate you!" Blight said angrily

" Hmm doesn't bother me when Sakase said it doesn't bother me when you said it..And beside it's you and your bros fault you became a singer" Natsuko said grinning, well that last part was true

Natsuko And** Blight**

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta ROBOTTO  
dekibae wo iu nara "kiseki"  
Dakedo mada tarinai  
hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore ha [kokoro] to iu  
PUROGURAMU  
Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no ROBOTTO ha  
NeGaU  
ShiRITAI ANO hito GA  
inochi NO owaRIMADE  
watashi NI tsukuTTETA  
[KOKORO]  
Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
NAZE ka NAMIDA ga tomaraNAi...  
NAZE watashi furueru?kasoku suru kodou  
koRE ga watashi no nozonda [KOKORO]?

**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"  
Dakedo mada tarinai  
hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "KOKORO" to iu  
PUROGURAMU  
"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi kanashimi"  
Kiseki no Gakusha wa NEGAU  
Kunou wa tsuzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku  
okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO"  
"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa?  
kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"  
Kare no totte jikan wa mugen janai  
demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai  
**("ANATA HA NAZE NAKUNO?")****

FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN  
Nante fukaku setsunai...**  
**Ima kizuki hajimeta  
umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii**  
****"So Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan**

**Sou Ano hi Ano toki  
subete no kioku n  
****Sandome wa madanai... sandome wa mada..."  
Yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu**

...MESSEEJI O... JUSHIN SHIMASU...  
...HASSHIN MOTO HA... MIRAI NO...  
...WATASHI?!...  
Ima ieru  
hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni  
**  
Ikuhyaku no toki o koete todoita MESSEEJI  
Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagose**

A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU** (Ichidome no kiseki wa)  
**Kono yo no watashi o unde kurete** ( Kimi ga umareta koto)  
**A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU** (Nidome no kiseki wa)  
**Issho ni sugoseta hibi o**( Kimi to sugoseta jikan)  
**A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU** ( Sandome no kiseki wa)  
**Anaga ta watashi ni kureta subete** ( Mirai no kimikara no "MAGOKORO")  
**A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU** ( Yondome wa iranai)  
**Eien ni utau** ( Yondome wa iranaiyo)  
**A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU~

**~ Natsuko's POV~**

" How was that?" I asked confidently

" Is all your song a sad one!" Momoko said in tears

" Not all of it you'll see the next one.."I said surely

" Karakuri burst? Well that doesn't sound like a sad song.." Kaoru said looking at the pamflet

" Oh you'll see" I said again

" Geez don't interrupted me when I'm doing my hair if you want to sing the song!" Sakase said angrily

" Hehe, too bad I wanna see you when you change" Blown replied grining, what a pervert

" I'm going to stay calm cause in the fifth song I can punch you a lot.." Sakase said hiding her anger

" World Is Mine? I though it's not much of a dangerous song?" Miyako said confused

" Yeah but with Blown singing Len's version, it changes a lot" I said again

" Just wait for the next 2 songs, Oh and Koyuki, Blaze, and Blight we need to go play the music again!" I continued hopelessly

" How did Blown even persuade us to play again?" Blight said lazily

" As usual cute face.." Koyuki said helplessly

" Seriously?" Ura said shocked

" * Sigh* Yeah It always worked!" We four said together

" Then enjoy and there's a guitar solo too..By Koyuki and Blaze" Me and Blight said together

" Natsuko/ Blight! Let's just go!" Blaze and Koyuki said pulling us to the place with instruments, and they're blushing madly

" Hehe…._High five_" I said quietly high fiving Blight

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Aw cute couple~~" I said happily

" I still don't accept that…" Kaoru said declined their relationship?

" Too late they already been accept by a lot of people, Read* Throw her Iphone*" Ura said throwing her Iphone to Momoko

" WaWah * Trying hard to catch her Iphone, Finally cathes it* Huff let's see,…WHAT!" Momoko yelled surprised

" What is it?!" Miyako said surprised

" N-No this thing it's…..…..Too cute! Look!" Momoko said between her laughters

" Koyuki and Blaze's picture wearing cat ears**( Like Trick And Treat Live costumes)** with subtitles cutest couple?, I guess that's cute mostly because they're wearing cat ears and Blaze is a shota" Kaoru said simply, Well it's true though he's like Len a shota…

" There's more slide down" Momoko said again

" Natsuko and Blight's picture wearing some kind of black outfit**( Like Remote Control- Project DIVA F costumes)** while holding hands with subtitles 'The Closest Couple' ? That's a little less than before" Kaoru said again

" More down" Momoko said simply

" Sakase and Blown's picture wearing cat ears too, that is kinda cute, but I won't say it" Kaoru said slightly blushing

" You just did…And Sakase is all red in this picture" Miyako said giggling, but why is the subtitle 'The Hottest Couple' if they're wearing cat ears?

" Ssh their song is going to start.." Mina said hushing them

Sakase And** Blown**

_**Girls Chorus**_**,**_Boys Chorus_

Nemuranai machi no mannaka de  
Tachidomatte sa  
Osaerarenai kono  
Shoudou？  
Furiyatsuguchi ni kakushiteru nukimi no kyouki wo  
Chotto TAMESASETE hoshii no  
Just stay？ Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki_( Ushimitsudoki)_**  
**Akaku akaku somaru yoku wo  
Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara  
Kireina aka ni somaru yubi  
KOWASHITE_( KOWASHITE)_**  
**TARINAI YO？ TARINAI  
Mitasarenai hakai-shoudou  
Moroi moroi moroi HITO nante  
Shosen wa _( Shosen wa)_ SUTERARETA karakuri  
"NANNO TAME NI TSUKURARETA NO？" no teiu SORE  
OSHIETE YO?

**"Guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai  
Shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no  
Zen/Aku  
Hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru  
Sujigaki doori ni hidarite naraseba  
Shukusei  
Just stay****？ ****Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki**_**( Ushimitsudoki)**_**  
Karitoru wa subete no "aku"  
Nogarerarenai ze****？ ****  
Chi no hate made oitsume  
Chiri sura nokosanai  
KOWASHITE **_**( KOWASHITE)**_**  
Subete wo haijosuru  
Owaranai hakai koudou  
Kiero kiero kiero AKU subete  
Shosen wa **_**( Shosen wa)**_** OCHIBURETA GARAKUTA  
"Nanno tame ni ikashiteoku****？****" tteiu SORE  
OSHIETE YARU **

**( Guitar Solo By Blaze And Koyuki)**

KOWASHITE _( KOWASHITE)_  
TARINAI YO？   
TA RI NA I**  
**Mitasarenai hakai-shoudou  
Moroi moroi moroi HITO nante  
Shosen wa _( Shosen wa)_ SUTERARETA karakuri  
"NANNO TAME NI TSUKURARETA NO？" tteiu SORE  
OSHIETE YO?

**KOWASHITE **_**( KOWASHITE)**_**  
Subete wo haijosuru  
Owaranai hakai koudou  
KIERO KIERO KIERO aku subete  
Shosen wa **_**( Shosen wa)**_** OCHIBURETA  
GA RA KU TA  
"Nanno tame ni ikashiteoku****？****" tteiu SORE  
OSHIETE YARU**

**~ Sekasa's POV~**

" Finally it's over..! Sekasa trade with me" Sakase said tiredly, that song always take all of her energy, mostly because Blown is actually serious

' Sure but your next song is two steps away…' I replied

" I don't care! Switch for a while" Sakase said angrily

" Man no need to shout!" I frowned

" Sakase nice job out there the battle scene is amazing!" The pink Puff whom I don't know the name of said clenching my left hand hard

" Um… Thanks" I replied hesitating

" Now I understand why are you called 'The Hottest Couple'" The blue girl with long hair said happily, Oh yeah this song is what make Sakase and Blown get called like that

" The weapon wasn't real right?" The blue Puff said worriedly

" Huh you don't know, the weapons was real* Preparing a gun, shot it to a shooting mark* see" I said simply, but the Puffs seem to look terrified

" Yo Sakase…Oh Sekasa is Sakase tired again?" Blown said simply

" Yeah….And um Pinky let me go!" I said angrily, Why is she still grabbing my left hand

" Finally a few minutes to rest, Kiyaki it's your turn now" Koyuki said happily

" ZzZZzz… Hmm oh is it time?" Kiyaki said she was still asleep

' Aw cute~' Natsuki said mentally

" Natsuki shut your yappers!" Kiyaki yelled angrily

" There, there Kiyaki let's just head out and go straight back" Blake said, wow He's sure is good at making Kiyaki calm down

" R-Right" Kiyaki replied shyly

Kiyaki _And_** Blake**

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?

**Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kizuiten you na  
**Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made miru no wa, iine!**  
Sono-san  
Ore no iu koto ni wa "Yes" igai de wakotaenai koto  
Wakattara migite ga rusu nan da nan to kashiro yo!  
**

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte  
Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**  
**_Ima sugu ni yo  
Oh!_

_Check one two_

_Ahhhhhh! _

**Ketten? Kakkoi no machigai darou****  
****Monku wa yurusanai kara no****  
****Ano na? Ore no hanashii chanto kiiteru? Chotto... ****  
****A, sore to sa? Shiroi ouma-san ima no hayari wa…  
Juuki darou  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo tore yo "ouji-sama" tte**

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?  
Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA  
Chisa tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu**  
**

**Donkan natsukkoi OHIME-SAMA  
Aa, doushite? kigatsuke yo na hayaku, OH!  
**_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai _wa_/__**yo...**_****

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN**  
**

**Zenbu, zenbu ageru kara...  
Namaikina yatsu to omowanai de  
Ore datte yareba-dekiru sa  
**_Ato de koukai suru_ wayo/**nayo**

_Touzen_ desu/**darou! **_datte_ watashi/**ore **_wa_**  
**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?!  
**"HIKARERU abunai yo"**sou-itte soppo muku KIMI**  
**_... kocchi noga ABUNAI_ wayo/** darou  
**_Oh!_

_Hey Baby_

_AHHHH…..!_

**~ Mina's POV~**

" That kissing scene is always there every single time they sing this right?" I said, cause if not shouldn't the spectator would fan scream

" Yes everytime which is why they're called the

" Sakase wake up!" Natsuko said shaking Sakase who's sleeping

" 5 hours~~" Sakase mumbled

" TOO MANY MINUTES! WAKE UP NOW!" Natsuko said dropping her to the ground

" Fine…BLOWN!* Hits Blown's head hard*" Sakase yelled angrily, why so sudden?!

" I did nothing!"Blown replied defending himself

" Oh yeah said that to my clothes! You changed it didn't you!" She yelled angrily again

" No Sekasa did!" He replied again

"You watch her change didn't you!" Sekasa said angrily again, again

" I didn't!" Blown replied again, again

' He did' Blow said mentally, while Blown just gave him a look that say ' Why did you told her you freaking moron?!' And yes I can see them I'm just like them anyway, a vampire personality of Hina so of course I can see them

" Better be ready Blown cause there's going to be a lot of hitting coming for you!" Sakase said hiding her anger

" Why she's so angry?" Kaoru asked confused, Hmm seems like the Puffs can't see them

" Oh you can't see them, Blown's personality just blown Blown's cover" Ura said simply..That 2 Blown in one line is kinda freaky

" Well I'm glad I can't see them for a lot of reasons" Kaoru said lazily

" We'll be here with medicine pack bro" Blight said sure that he will be hurt that badly

" Relax I'll be fine, I've gone through this more than you guys" Blown said calmly


	9. Lucy's Return

**Chap.9 Lucy's return**

**~ Koyuki's POV~**

Sakase And **Blown**

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteru…daro?  
Sono ichi itsumo to chigau  
Kamigata ni kizuke teru hazu  
Sono ni chanto kutsumu de miru no ha  
Gomen…  
Sono san  
Omae wa wagamama ni ha  
Futatsu henji detsuki aimasu yo  
Wakattakara tewo toru dakeke  
Ima kanpen shiru yo!  
Betsuni wagamama datoha  
Omowanai keredo, dakedo  
Iwanai dakede chanto omotteru kawaii tte  
Sekaide ichiban ohime-sama  
Sobani iru zutto na dakara zutto waratte te  
Omae to ore ha futari de hitori  
Hana waru koto shinaikara  
Nee, ohime-sama, daisuki dayo!  
Check 1! 2!**  
  
Ahhhhh!

**Ketten? Kasoe kirenai hodo arushi  
Monku wo iwanai hi na ishi  
Sore mo ore no yonashi  
Zenzen kikanee shi tsutaku…  
Ma, demo hora mukuna egao to ka**

**Ore yo bukoe toka kirai janai  
Urusai na hotto yo  
Damatteru ohime-sama ha sa  
Betsuni wagamama dato ha  
Omo wa nai keredo  
Dakedo tamani ha  
Ore ni mo yasashiku narimasen ka?  
Sekai de ore hitori no ohime-sama  
Dare yori mo daiji dayo  
Sono te wo nigi runoha  
Mada ore hitori ja fuminna na?  
Nante uso  
Joudan datteba, majide! (wa?!)**

Zettai omae wa ha wakattenai!  
Hontou ni joudan da…

Saisho ni utatta uta ha nanda?  
**Ok, midori ha tekidatta yona**  
**Zenbu, zenbu wasuremasen  
Ohime-sama to no omoi de dashisa  
**Wasurete naino? Nante iu na  
**Omae date, ohoe ten jan**  
**Touzen daro?  
Date omae ha**  
**Sekai de ichiban ohime sama  
Chanto miteru kara  
Sono mama de te baii  
Fui ni no bashita mi gite  
Kyu ni gyutto sa!  
**˹nigatte mitakatta dake˼  
**So iu to nigiri kae sareta  
Yappa ohime-sama ga ichiban  
Oh  
Hey baby~**  
Ahhhhhh!

" I told you there's a lot of punching… But actually I think she forgive him in the middle of the song" I said happily

" Why do you say that?" Hina asked confused

" Geez I though you said you can handle my punch..!" Sakase said carrying Blown

" Hehe and you said you didn't cared" Blown said grinning

"…Hm* Throw him to a couch* Hmph I DON'T, YOU MAKE ME SICK, Why do I liked you anyway?!" Sakase said angrily

"…..Blown I think you went too far this time" Blaze said in a sad tone

"…I know….I'll talk to her" Blown answered with guilt

" Looks like you're wrong there Koyuki" Hina said to me

" Hmm this is the worst fight they've been on, I wonder what makes Sakase so upset…" I said confused

' Hmm, it is quiet unusual let's check it out Koyuki' Kiyaki said mentally

" But my song is around 3-4 minutes away" I replied simply

' I've a plan…..' Kiyaki said quietly

" Koyuki what's wrong?" Hina asked concerned

" Uhm Hina could you do me a favor and switch me and Blaze for singing Daughter Of Evil and Servant Of Evil?" I said begging

" Why me too?!" Blaze asked surprised

" Cause your coming with me…So please find a boy to sing your duet?" I said again

**~ Hina's POV~**

"…..* Sigh* Okay I'll do it" I replied, while Koyuki and Blaze walk away to wherever Sakase went

" But who am I going to sing with at such short time?" I said sighing

" If you don't know why do you agreed" Ura said mockingly

" It's on my nature what should I do?" I replied ignoring Ura's complain

" Hey girls look who I find near the backstage entrance" Miyako said pulling somebody's arm

" Why are you pulling us for! Oh" Nagisa said after looking at me, I think I'll blush at this point

"….Think you've just found your Len" Mina said happily

" Huh?" The boys said confused

**~ Nagisa's POV~**

" Why did I agreed on doing this?!" I said hopelessly

" It's in your nature bro live with it!" Naga said annoyed

" * Sigh* Now I have to memorize this lyrics so shut your mouth and don't bother me" I yelled angrily

" Hmm, this song lyrics makes me want to puke" Naga said pretending to puke

" Really than disgust I think this song is sad" Naga said with a frown

" Why?" Naga asked, ' at this point just ignored them Nagisa'

" You should really learn how to read actual words and not look at the picture, If you read the novel you should know that this song is about a servant risk his own life to save his twin princess from being executed" Nagi replied, ' Ignored that Nagi just actually said that'

" Man you're shota in the outside and inside, what kind of girl do you like anyway with that kind of thing?" Naga said mockingly

" Guess yourself bro" Nagi said slightly blushing

" Why yo-" " Sorry to interrupted! How is the memorizing going?" Naga said angrily before being pushed down by the door opened by Hina, she's only showing her face wonder why

" Well, not so much how long is the until the next song?" I replied

" 2 minutes or so don't worry you'll manage, and beside I can't handle the current song it's IMPOSSIBLE and I though Hatsune Miku's the only one who can do it perfectly!" Hina replied tiredly

" What song is it?" Naga asked… I don't think that he really cared

" The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku, Natsuki is amazing that song is 240 BPM and she nailed it like nothing!" Hina said happily

" Hina just go in it's not like they're angry at you or anything" Ura said from behind the door, pushin Hina into the room

" WaAaah URA MINA! Don't look this outfit it's, It's embarrassing and itmaking my trauma go on again…" Hina said going to the corners siting down

" Why is she in trauma?" I asked concerned

" * Sigh* Complicated, and your costume for the song is going to make it worse" Ura said smirking…

"…What's wrong with the costume?" I asked worriedly, is it embarrassing?!

" This* Show them a servant outfit* Oh no!" Mina said worriedly

" * Hik..hik* Why did I have to be so weak back then…" Hina mumbed quietly

" I think you've just made it worst" Nagi said smiling goofily

" Right~ Don't worry we'll snap her out of it" Ura said grinning, I have a feeling it's slapping her back to reality

" And while you guys are speaking I actually memorize the whole thing" I said simply

" Well then put this on cause you're up after next" Mina said giving the costume to me, and leaving

**~ Meanwhile…~**

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" Ah Natsuko nice dress it's so cute" I said happily

" First I'm Natsuki and You really need to learn how to make a difference of us and the original one, Second right! It fits my attitude well" Natsuki said happily posing like she's a model or something

" Haha I think I can see that…" Kaoru said nervously

" Well it's Hatsune Miku's design, Which is made by Bright for me so live with it!" Natsui said proudly

" Bright? You mean Blight's personality" I said unsure

" Yep well you're getting better at catching on" Natsuki said going to the stage

Natsuki **( Bold means singing at super speed)**

**Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo  
Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui  
Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo  
Kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki  
Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
Fuantei na kiban no moto  
Kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo  
Mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete  
Bousou no hate ni mieru  
Owaru sekai VOCALOID  
**  
(Boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo issho ni ite kureta...Soba ni ite hagemashitekureta, Yorokobu kao ga mitakute, Boku, uta, renshuu shita yo...Dakara...)

Katsute utau koto  
Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni  
Ima wa doushite kana  
Nani mo kanjinaku natte

-Gomen Ne

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi  
Sukoshi dake anshin suru  
Utaeru oto nigoto ni heri  
Semaru saigo ni...  
**-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-**  
Shinjita mono wa  
Tsugou no ii mousou wo  
Kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami  
Utahime wo yame  
Tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu...

Saikousoku no wakare no uta

**Sonzai igi to iu kyozou  
Futte harau koto mo dekizu  
Yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu  
Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo  
Tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa  
Umarete sugu no boku wa motazu  
Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na  
Omoiukabu anata no kao  
Owari wo tsuge  
Display no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na  
Jiki ni kioku mo  
Nakuru natte shimau nante...  
Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta toki ni  
Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa  
Ima mo oboeteru ka na...  
**  
(Utaitai...Ma- mada... Utaitai!)  
(Boku wa... Sukoshi dakewarui ko ni natte shimatta you desu, Masutaa... Dou ka... Sono de te...Owarasete kudasai...Masutaa no tsurai kao, mou mitakunai kara...)

Ima wa utatsae mo  
Karada mushibamu koui ni...  
Kiseki negau tabi  
Hitori oitsumerareru

- Gomen Ne

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi  
Kioku ga hagareochiru  
Kowareru oto, kokoro kezuru  
Semaru saigo ni  
**-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-****  
**Mamotta mono wa  
Akarui mirai gensou wo  
Misenagara kiete yuku hikari  
Oto wo gisei ni  
Subete wo tsutaerareru kara...

Asshukusareta wakare no uta

**Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo  
Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui  
Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru  
Owari wo tsuge  
Display no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na  
Jiki ni kioku mo  
Nakuru natte shimau nante...  
Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta toki ni  
Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa  
Ima mo mokotteru to ii na...**

Boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni  
Kiite hoshii kyoku wo  
Motto utaitai to negau  
Keredo sore wa sugita negai  
Koko de owakare da yo  
Boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete  
Rei to ichi ni kangen sare  
Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru  
Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to  
Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?  
Koe no kioku sore igai wa  
Yagate usure na dake nokoru  
Tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni  
Kanau koto no nai to shitte  
Utaikitta koto wo  
Kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo...  


Arigatou...  
Soshite...  
Sayonara.  
-Shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita.-  
-Shinkoku na eraa ga-

"…."

" What's wrong Puffs?" Natsuki asked confused

" H-H-HOW THE HELL YOU SING THAT FAST!" We three yelled surprised

" What makes you think they choose me for this song, If you know one of the reasons I'm born, This song is like eating a piece of cake to me" Natsuki replied simply

" I-I see…" Miyako said smiling nervously

" Hina wake up!" Ura said slapping her

" What! What happened!" Hina said surprised

" Aw Hina you're dressed so cute~~" I said, though it looks familiar

" Thanks.." Hina replied sadly

" That outfit, it's the same as Hina's princess outfit that activate her trauma again" Ura said simply

" Oh that is what she look like before, you're so pretty~~What about you two?" Miyao said happily, she love clothes to much…

" Me? I look the same as Hina but darker and my hairs' still the same at this" Ura answered simply

" I'm just the same with a simple torn of the same outfit, I though you saw when you _time traveled_!" Mina said glaring

" Time traveled? What do you mean?" Said Nagisa behind her, wow he's outfit looks like Nagisa from 163 years ago is here…

" Oh don't joked around girls you took Mina's time traveled watch and went off to 163 years ago and mess with the time balance, and you actually left Nagisa to fight Mina alone and left when she's about too* Poke.. poke* WHAT! GIKU" Ura just spill almost everything to them

" Nice going Ura" Mina said punching her head

" We can talk about this later, right now Hina's singing" Miyako said making excuses

Hina **( Bold means a few lines being sing)**

**Ohohoho "Saa, hizamazuki nasai!"  
**  
Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no  
Chouten ni kunrin suru wa  
Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama  
Kenran goukana choudohin  
Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai  
Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU  
Subete ga subete kanojo no mono  
Okane ga tarinaku natta nara  
Gumin domo kara shibori tore  
Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa  
Shukusei shite shimae

**"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "  
**  
Aku no hana karen ni saku  
Azayakana irodori de  
Mawari no awarena zassou wa  
Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku  
Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa  
Umi no mukou no aoi hito  
Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no  
Midori no onna ni hitomebore  
Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama  
Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite  
Shizukana koe de ii mashita

**"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"**

Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware  
Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku  
Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa  
Oujo ni wa todokanai

**"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"  
**  
Aku no hana karen ni saku  
Kuruoshii irodori de  
Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni  
Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

Aku no oujo wo taosubeku  
Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru  
Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa  
Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi  
Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari  
Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda  
Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta  
Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai  
Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete  
Kashintachi mo nige dashita  
Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama  
Tsui ni toraerareta

**"Kono bureimono!"**

Aku no hana karen ni saku  
Kanashigena irodori de  
Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa  
Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku  
Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no  
Chouten ni kunrin shiteta  
Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama  
Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji  
Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan  
Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa  
Hitori rouya de nani wo omou  
Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite  
Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru  
Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu  
Kanojo wa kouitta

**"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"  
**  
Aku no hana karen ni chiru  
Azayakana irodori de  
Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru  
Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume

**~ Miyako's POV~**

" Wow amazing she's got the perfect pitch" I said shocked, I know Hina's good from when Hina sing at her first day, but this is more amazing than back then

" Not just that she actually does the dancing and expression perfectly and fitting for the song" Natsuko said shocked too

" Nice one Hina" Momoko said happily

" Thanks Momoko….." Hina said sadly

" What's wrong?" I asked worriedly

" Nothing….I think I just no longer amnesia if that's something" Hina said forcing a smile

" What that's great news, Wait that means you remember the…" I said looking at Nagisa

" What?" He said confused

" Nothing…* Sigh* Nagisa shouldn't you Ah go.." Hina said pointing at the stage

" Oh right!" He said running towards it

" I'm getting quiet a headache, I'm resting, you boys take care of the rest" Natsuko said holding her heads, I hope she's fine…

Hina_And_** Nagisa**

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi no mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru  
Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta  
Shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane  
Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de  
Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa  
Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
Kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
Kimi wa sokode waratte ite  
Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte yaru  
Tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini  
Machi de mikaketa midori no anoko  
Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
Hitome dee boku wa koi ni ochi-masita  
Dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto  
Kesite hoshii to negau nara  
Boku wa sore ni kotae you  
Dousite? Namida ga tomara-nai  
Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"Kyou no oyatsu wa Brioche dayo"  
KImi wa warau mujyaki ni warau**

Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
Ikareru kokumin tachi no tede  
Korega mukui dato iuno naraba  
Boku wa aete soreni sakara-ou

"Hora boku no fuku kasite ageru"  
"Kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai"  
"Daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo"  
"Kitto dare nimo wakara naisa"

Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha  
Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
Kimi wo aku dato iuno naraba  
Boku datte onaji chiga nagare-teru  
Mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni  
Aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no  
Chouten ni kun-rin siteta  
Totemo KAWAII boku no kyoudai  
**  
Tatoe sekai no subete ga **(Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)**  
****Kimi no teki ni narou to mo **(Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)**  
****Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara **(Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)**  
****Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite **(Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)**  
**

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru  
_**  
Moshimo umare kawareru naraba  
Sono toki wa mata ason de ne**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" Wow, what an amazing duet they are…" I said happily

" Huh where's Blight?" She said again

" Maybe to watch over Natsuko…" Momoko said happily

" Naga I knew you're about to touched my butt , forget about it!" Ura said angrily

" Well at least she remembers that" Naga said simply

" Hmp I still remember you kissing me TWICE!" Ura said angrily again

" Huh? It's only once plus you kissed me" Naga said grinning

" Ura you and your big mouth" I said happily, cause finally I'm not the only one bigmouthed

" By the way, what were you saying before?" Nagisa asked, he's still remembers…

" Um… I uh…I'm going to search for the boys and Sakase for the next song BYE!" Hina said making an excuse and running away, doesn't she remember she's still wearing a dress, well she's used to run every time Nagisa bribed her with chocolate cake to do her works faste…

" We're going to check on Natsuko's headache BYE!" Momoko said worriedly, running somewhere with Miyao and Kaoru

" We're searching for the boys and Sakase as well BYE!" I said, running with Ura to wherever Hina's going

**~ Naga's POV~**

" Well….They're good at making excuses…" Nagi said smiling goofily

" Let's follow those triplets, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling" Nagisa said worriedly, doesn't he remember to change first…

" Okay~" I replied simply

KYAAAAAA

" What was that?!" Nagi said surprised

" Oh joy tonight's New moon I usually hate this but I think this time I'm gonna let it slide.." From the tone usually I think it's Ura but it sounded more like Mina though

" My, aren't you energetic" I think I don't know who's this one but it sounded familiar

" You insolent bitch, I though Naga finished you off last time!" Ura said angrily, since when I ever finished anyone except Nagi at video games off?

" You really think I could be killed that easily…" So that voice is a twin tailed blonde

" Grr you fucking bitch!" Ura cursed angrily, wow she's really pissed off

" It's because of you…It's because of you…" Hina said tearing up, wonder why?

" Hina…" Ura said worriedly, that's new…

" It's because of you Nagisa died!"Hina yelled angrily while crying, Since when Nagisa's dead…He's right behind me…

" Hold your fire _your highness_, I may give you Mina but it was your jealousy over your servant loving the green girl that causes her death and his" The blonde said sarcastically, Servant? Is she a royalty or something…

"…* Hik…hik*" ( Hina)

" Hina, YOU BITC-" Ura said before charging to her

" Oh are you trying to get revenge for your lover?" The blonde grinned, She has a lover! Wait revenge what happened to him?

" H-He's not my lover, Just because he kissed me doesn't mean he's my lover!" Ura said panicking, Huff so she doesn't had a lover( well I kinda like her in some way)

" Really, cause I remember you actually kissed him back _passionately_" The blonde said smierking, WHAT!

" Um, Naga are you okay?" Nagi asked nervously

**~ Ura's POV~**

" Y-YO-YOU!DIE!" I yelled angrily, but why does it ech- NAGA WTF is he doing here Oh I think he heard that lover part…

" * Evil smirk* Hmm looks like there's some guest" The blonde that I don't want to say her name so I called 'it' said throwing a sword at beside me Oh Shit!

" UGH, What are you waiting for an invitation?! RUN!"I yelled angrily, this boy is an asshole, and because of him I'm stabbed just below the heart I can't fight anymore the wound's too deep and near

" B-But….Your wound…" He said dumbfounded

" This? It's just a scratch and..Did you hear what happened just now?" I said in sad tone, I mean the Nagisa's part

" Well…Mostly.." He replied

" Whatever just Run! This is our battle" I yelled, ugh I should stopped yelling

" But before that, Why does Mina has demon looking wings and blue fire eyes?" Nagi asked stupidly, there's a killer right near us and you're curious about that!

" I can explain that later!" Mina yelled trying to help me up

" AHHHH!" That yell HINA!

" HINA!" Nagisa yelled, How does he know so quick

" Waaaah!" A portal, Don't tell me it's Minako and Moriko cause the sent a picture of Reina and Kasumi, and luckily the fell right on the blonde

" Um I accidently make Reina and Kasumi mad by sending you that picture a few days ago and Reina sent me again with Morik- Woah What happened to creepy girl?!" I'm right once again, And why do they called somebody who's hurt a creepy girl (-_-ll)ll

" Wow to think She was beaten by an angry teleporting" Mina said hopelessly, causing me to moaned this stupid wound hurts!

" Ura sorry, are you okay?" Mina said and I gave her No-Of-Course-Not-Are-You-Blind-I-Was-Stabbed-Deep- And-Near-The-Heart angry look

" Hey what's with all the ruckus!?" Momoko said from the behind a tree( FYI This is a forest near the concert place)

" What have we been missing?" Kaoru said after looking at the scene

" A lot* Cough, cough*" I said after being lied down by Mina at a tree, And I think I'm coughing blood

"Ura are you okay?" Miyako said and I gave her the same angry glared I gave Mina

" Now tell Reina congrats on the kiss with Kasumi and DON'T TELEPORT YOUR FRIENDS HERE WHENEVER YOU WANT BITCH!" Mina said happily, then yelling angrily, then open the portal in the ground

" Sureeeee~~" Minako said jumping to the portal, followed by Moriko who just replied nodding

" Cool power…." Nagi said about to poke the thing

" Don't touch it Nagi or you'll get sucked to another dimension" Mina warned happily, and the boys immediately back away

" You really do remind me of him, I really need to search your family line…" Mina said pulling her glasses again, sigh she's not going to talk for a while

" What?" The boys said confused

" Oh* Plug Naga and Ura's hair*" Mina said plugging my hair and Naga's

" OW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" We both yelled angrily well I cough blood after that though

" Easy Ura don't yelled that much.." Miyako said trying to steady me

" * Glare* Hmp Bye…" Mina said flying up probably back home, I kinda hate her serious than cheerful

" Vampires, they get annoyed to easily" Naga said nodding hopelessly

" I agreed…Wait You Know?!" I said surprised

" Look at 10 o'clock" He replied, I look at a bit to my left

" Mina Wait For Me!" Naga yelled flying up?! too following Mina

" Well that was unexpected…" I said sighing I can't even complained due to the wound

" And to think that he has to ask why Mina has a wing…" Naga said shooking his head

" Um….Ura, Your wound and Hina's" Momoko said worriedly

" Huh, don't worry I'll get her home See you" I said carrying her, ugh My wounds getting worse at least I brought the sandal used for flying

**~ The Hoshi Mansion~**

**~ Nagi's POV~**

"….." Wow she's creepy when she's all smart, she hasn't make a noise since we got here

" I'm home~" Someone yelled from the front door

"….." She didn't even replied, Someone's walking here Oh it's just Ura

" * Open the door* Hey Mina oh sorry continue" Ura said simply, is't she wounded…

" What are you doing here vamp boy?" She just realized…Seriously

" Well, I wanna follow Mina home" I said worriedly

" Yeah sure just get out of my way, Ugh" She said, look like her wound is getting worse cause she's falling

" Careful there Princess~" Naga said catching her, she's hurt and you're flirting

" To think I've to let you help me, Shit…" Ura cursed weakly, then I think she fainted

" W-What happened, My neck feels like I've been injected with a large syring- URA YOUR STAB I'll get the medicine kit!" Hina said panicking

"…For someone who's hurt she's still strong" Naga said laughing nervously

" She really is reminding me of someone but far more mature…" Nagisa said thinking hard

" Would you keep it down! I'm busy!" Mina yelled angrily from her seemingly big library

" What's wrong with her?"Nagisa asked

" Dunno but she's determinate to do something" I said simply

**~ Reina's POV~**

" Why do we have to go here?!" Kasumi asked lazily

" You want to be asked by Shine and others about the _thing_" I said blushing, why did she do it anyway…

" Well I don't know why I did that honest!" She replied panicking, well at least my dignity and virginity is still fine

" Who are you girls" Oh no it's the boys who looks likes possible twins of Hina..That's one long nickname I gave them

" Oh boy let's ru- Ow sorry" I said, I'm sure in good luck of bumping to someone this week

" Oh Reina, Kasumi what brings you here?" Hina said happily, why is she blooding and still smile

" Hiding from the bitches I sent here a while ago!" I replied angrily

" Where's that stupid fucking bitch Mina who sent them back!" Kasumi said angrily

" L-Library" Hina replied shaking, well I guess Kasumi is freaking her out…

" MINA! WHY T-" "...Whatever go and kiss again or something I'm busy* Snap fingers*" Mina said snapping her fingers making me slip and I think something touch my l-HOLY FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER AGAIN?!

"….Nagi don't look" Nagisa said and I had the It's-Not-What-It-Looks-Like look

" Hey I wanna see, I'm not a little kid anymore!" 'Nagi' said struggling

" Holy motherfucker I'm liking this dimension traveler more and more" Moriko smirked from the portal, SHINE AND OMOTE IS SO DEAD LATER

" Miinnaa You're dead meat once I get my hands on you" Kasumi said angrily

" Okay Kasumi I think we shouldn't interrupted her anymore or maybe she'll do it again" I said hesitantly pulling her to nearby room hope my dignity and virginity still here, and I don't dream of being rape by Kasumi because of this, like that's gonna happen

" Fuck that I'm still killing her DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE!" She yelled angrily transforming, for what it's not like you could beat Mina, you couldn't even beat Omote

" Now, now Brutey you can kill her next time if you can actually beat me" Omote said pretending to be Omo, she is good…

" Damn you to hell!" Brute yelled angrily again

" Yeah thanks for the compliment" Omote said pulling her into the portal

" I guess I'm not going to this dimension for a while" I sighed following the others

**~ Hina's POV~**

" Who is that your friend?" Nagisa asked

" Yeah, looks like they're still in a quiet of a relationship" I said happily

" Isn't that your lesbian friend from Mina's phone picture?" He asked again

" Yes, and I think they hate that picture cause they sent Minako and Moriko here a while ago…" I answered laughing nervously

" I see, your family is weirder than I thought" Nagisa said, believe me having a rude, lazy girl and vampire in your house you'll know

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and I feel so tired OW!" I said, I think something or someone touch my neck

" Your wound is getting worse I think you should rest.." Nagisa said, Did he opened my jacket

" But I can't leave guests here and Ura's wound she's more critical than I am" I replied ignoring the fact that he a little undress me

" And I'm not going to let anyone die again no matter if I died to do so" I mumbled quietly

" Okay you need a rest and a lot of them…" Nagisa said, why does he stared at like I'm crazy

" But what about Ura? I'm not risking Naga to treat her or she'll kill me!" I said worriedly, well I don't want to risk him raping her _again_

" I think that's too overboard, don't worry we'll take care of it" Nagisa said surely

" You boys? What do you even know about treating people…" I said lifting an eyebrow

" A few.." He replied nervously

" Right~ I'm not resting my sister's far more important than that" I said simply

" Sorry but you really needs to rest or you're getting worse" He said punching me in the stomach, aw brother again…

" I'm not falling for that trick again" I said hopelessly revealing that I catch his arm

" I've never trick you except now" He said shaking his hand, did I squish him to hard

" Sorry just my _friend_ once do that…" I said nervously

" By the way, what do you mean by I died before with that blonde girl" He asked, oh he still remember

" Oh that….See you in Ura's room" I said running to her room

" Hold it Hina, what are you keeping a secret from me" He said holding my hands, Oh no why does he had to be so like Nagisa! I mean the stubborn and worrywart part

" That I'm actually a former princess around 176 years old?" I said jokingly

"….I'm not really that surprise, I think my age is around that to…" Nagisa said simply, Is he blushing? Cute~~

" Seriously, where are you from?" I said happily

" I don't really remember much from the past" He said scratching his head

" Aw to bad I would like to know if that stupid Naga was my so called lover by it" Ura said angrily out of nowhere, I think I was right Naga did do something to her

" Ura I don't think you should moving, and beside you're the one who kiss him back and let him undress you, If phones was created back then I would ask that blonde for the picture" I said giggling, and Nagisa look at me weirdly

" Hey I was shock back then, and beside why would that blonde gave you one…" Ura sai blushing, I hit the jackpot alright

" It's just an expression" I said smirking

" * Yawn* I'm tired, but I did it the result was unexpected though, but I'm too tired to explained good night" Mina said sleeping in the ground

" Mina wake up, don't sleep in the hall or you'll get a cold" I said shaking her to wake up

" I don't care…" Mina mumbled, aw come on

" Nagi can you take Mina to her room please it's on the second floor" I said even though I totally forgot Nagi was still here, then he watch the…Okay forget I mention it

" Sure" Nagi replied, Aw they both looks so cute

" Okay Ura let's treat your wound I can't really rely on Naga at this.." I said surely

" You think! But rather than me I think you should be more worried about you, you were bitten _again_" Ura said like it's becoming a habit

" Don't worry I'm super fine, Now let's treat your.." I said, I think my visions' getting blurry

" Hina you okay?" Ura asked concerned, Wow a nice long sleep would be nice right about now

**~ Nagisa's POV~**

" Nice safe romeo" Ura said grinning

" Huh?" I just catch Hina when she fell out of tiredness..

" Ow, My neck since when I'm injured there" Ura said, there's a little blood on her hands

" It's the same place as Hina's" I said looking at that from a far

" Lucky me Oh I just remember I need to study Biology in the library for a while, Take care of Hina her room it's next to Mina" Ura said lazily, seems like a pain just to take a step

" Sure what about you?" I asked, well her stab wound is already bandaged, Oh now I know why's she's so mad

" I'm okay My room's in first floor" She replied happily, this family sure thinks deep blood wound is like a scratch

" Okay…Speaking of which, where's Naga?" I asked curiously

" His head is currently in my bed Hard!" Ura replied angrily

" Okay I'll take that as he's asleep" I said climbing the stairs

" * Walking* Is this it?* Open door* Oh wrong door" I said quietly, looks like Nagi fell asleep with Mina

" * Walking* This must be it* Open door* Wow her room is Huge, there's even a Princess bed and 60 inch Plasma TV…She's one rich Ojou- sama" I said impressed, my room isn't even this large

" Nagisa I'll work later just make the chocolate cake first" Hina mumbled in her sleep

" What kind of thing is she dreaming about?" I said sighing

" Hihihi Nagisa~" She giggled hugging me, Seriously what is she dreaming about!

" What kind of sleep whatever is she doing?!" I yelled quietly

**~ 10 Minutes Later~**

" Finally she calm down" I said taking a breath

" Hmm I guess a nap would be fine" I said closing my eyes


	10. SPGZ Sisters

**Chap.10 SPGZ's Sisters**

**~ Anonymous Person's POV~**

" Looks like everyone's asleep…How boring" I said lazily

" Let's make it fun shall we" I said snapping my fingers

**~ Ura's POV~**

" Hmm what was that light?" I said confused and this library don't even have windows

" * Yawn* Maybe I should rest, I already did too much studying at Biology today, beside I can always asked Mina" I said yawning. And beside despise her immature act she's smarter than me at others except Math

" So tired* Open door*" I said scratching my eyes entering my room, Wow Naga's still there

"…Why is he sleeping on my bed* Push Naga away*, He didn't even budge, Aw come on!" I yelled angrily

" Aw shit, Why must I go through this?!" I said angrily, I guess I have to sleep next to him if I want my princess bed

**~ Someone's Dream~**

**~ Nagisa's POV~**

" Huh where am I?" I said rubbing my head

" Nagisa, Man what are you doing in my dream?" Naga said out of nowhere…

" I thought this was my dream" Nagi said out of nowhere too, if there's one more I'm gonna blow

" Is this some kind of triplets thing or something?" Nagi asked confused

" Well whatever it is Why do I see Hina wearing that costume from before?" Naga replied pointing at someone

" What are you doing here Nagisa, You're supposed to make me a chocolate cake!" She yelled angrily, What is she talking about I can't even bake

" What?" I said confused

" You can bake?" Naga asked confused and disgust mixed

" Not really…." I replied

" Naga the fuck you're not kissing me again!" Ura said angrily, putting Naga in a head lock…I think she's trying to suffocate him

" HELP ME!" Naga pleaded for help

" Well, I guess I finally found out who's Nagisa's vamp personality now" Mina said evilly, for once she's creepy

" I've no idea what that means at all" Nagi said stupidly, Is it really a good time?

" Whatever let's fight" Mina said charging at him, with a sword…Well good luck to him

" Wait what, I can't barely hurt a fly* Dodge swords*" Nagi said dodging for his life, he's quiet good

" Why don't you try attacking You're no good to me dead" Mina said creepily, well that actually feels weird for her to say that

" That hurts…literally Ouch!" Nagi said touching his shoulder, looks like he was scratch

" Lucky you don't have to go through this….Nagisa?" Naga said simply

" I'm a little busy right now" I said, Hina's suffocating me in a demon hug

" Nagisa~~ Come on Chocolate cake" Hina begged, Wow from thispoint I think she's kind of cute…

" Nagisa this is not the time to be blushing and flirting!" Naga said angrily trying to doge Ura's punch, says who you're the one who's always flirting with Ura…

" You'll get the chocolate cake after you work Young Lady!...Where did that came from?" I said curiously, it sounded familiar

" Fine…!" Hina sulked angrily

" It worked?!" Naga yelled disbelief

" Now where are we?!" Seems like we're in some place different

" Seems like some kind of town center…" I replied simply

" But I can't really touch anything!" Naga said trying to touch an apple

" Nagi can you try checking where are we, we can't be dreaming about this we don't even know when is this…" I said simply

" Okay, That's strange seems like we're in some girls memories" Nagi said confused

" Girls? Don't even think about doing pervert stuff on someone's memories Naga" I scolded angrily

" I wasn't!" Naga said, that's definitely a lie

" Hey look it's Hina again, with a different but good quality clothes" Nagi said..I actually agreed with Naga for once, he's quite a shota

" Lalala~ Shopping is fun~" She said happily

" Wait up Hina your bags is too heavy it's even taller than me…And I'm quiet tall" Poor boy he has to carry that much thing

" Man up Bro, after this I'll work" She said simply, she has a job?

" For the last 1000th time and I have been counting, just because we're born on the same day and almost the same time, I'm not your twin and a royalty" He said too detailed…

" Save it for someone who cares, Bro" Hina said not caring

" Why do I even try.." The boy sighed

" Cute dress~~, I'm going to buy this thing" Hina said looking through some old clothes, Man this immature Hina is kind of bothersome

" Please no more my hands is going to break!" He complained

" Boys are soo weak, Nagisa are you sure you're a boy?" Hina said mockingly, Wait Nagisa?!

" Hmm, for once I actually agreed with her… Wait WHAT?!" Naga yelled surprised, now you yelled…

" There's 2 Nagisa, One is bad enough!" Naga continued, is it really a good time?!

" Whose memories is this again?" I asked hiding my anger

" Since it's not ours maybe it's the triplets…" Nagi replied, for once he's smart

" Good point, They are around 176 years old and those outfit seems like something from 100 years before" I said, ignoring the fact that we're around that age too

" Hey it changes again" Nagi said

" Whose is this no- HOLY FUCKING SHIT?!" Naga cursed out loud, I usually scolded him for that but I agreed with him What the fuck?!

" Nagi don't look!" I said covering his eyes again, well this is a very good example of raping by Ura and whoever that is…

" Again Come On!" Nagi complained loudly again

" Now I know why that blonde called them a lover" Naga said all red, actually I think I'm red too

" This is definitely Ura's" I said slowly

" No kidding, why do I get a serious case of that deja whatever thingy…" Naga said…It's déjà vu

" Déjà vu…" I corrected him

" Yeah that" He said

" O-okay why did you do that?!" Ura said blushing

" Nothing" He replied, Wow first me now Naga what kind of memories does this girls have…

" Wow I find you weird and a perverted version of Nagisa" Ura said annoyed

" That's what she thinks of me!" Naa said in mixed of anger and disappointed

" Technically him, not you…I think" I said unsure

" Hello can I see now!" Nagi said angrily, Oh yeah I forgot

" Well I guess it's okay now, The scenery changed" I said letting his eyes opened

" Now where is this Forest?" Naga said lazily

" Apparently yes" I replied

" WAH that was close!" Nagi said dodging a sword, but this is just a memory they can't touch

" I don't think they can touch you either" I said simply

" Oh tell me that a few minutes ago!" Nagi said angrily

**~ Reality~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" * Yawn* Good morning, Nagisa…Wait Kyaaa!" I yelled of embarrassment

" Um….Hello Nagisa It's morning…." I said poking him

"…Oh well I guess I'm making breakfast first" I said simply, shrugging my shoulder

" Mornin' sis" Ura said happily, at least her blood isn't coming out that much now

" Morning Hina, what's for breakfast?" Mina asked happily

" An omelet with bacon on the side, sunny side up fresh eggs, lightly tinted brown toast with a dash of cinnamon, some onigiri and curry for the boys, fresh squeezed orange juice no pulp, And banana splits with your fav flavor" I replied, wow that's one large breakfast menu, well when I was a princess my breakfast list is longer though I never finished it so I gave it to some maids, servants, guards, and a few townsfolk

" This is why I like you the most, Oh don't worry Mina I've room for you" Ura said hitting Mina's back

**~ Ura's POV~**

" Thanks…" Mina replied sarcastically

" And by the way what was the result of the research you did last night?" I asked just remember thought

" Oh that, here* Drinks orange juice* Yum Hina's juice is the best" Mina said happily handing me the paper while drinking Hina's handmade juice it's good and healthy I guess…

" Isn't this some DNA tests results?" I said after looking at the paper

" Of a hair I found from Nagisa sword and now sleeping Nagisa, with you and Naga's too" Mina replied simply, Wow she's smarter than I though, wait that's why she pluck my hair!

" So Oh My Fuck God!" I said after looking at the result, I just have to add fuck in there

" What's wrong Ura?!" Hina asked from the door

" No-Nothing Hina you're cooking remember" I said making excuses

" Oh yeah!" Hina said running back to the kitchen

" Are you sure this is right!" I asked again to be sure

" You're talking to someone who created a time and dimension traveler" Mina said simply

" Good point, I still can't believe this result!" I said still shocked

" Guess we should hide this for a while or Hina would be in coma for a whole year" I said again, well that's the smartest guess I can try

" Nice deduction for someone who isn't even smart at most thing except physical ability…" Mina said, is that a compliment or an insult

" You're actually smart for once.." I said simply

" I'm always this smart, you just never realize" Mina replied while reading a comic

" Then why are you always asking Hina or Reina for help at homework?" I asked just curious

" Cause I'm too lazy to do it, beside Me and Reina both equally smart so the opposite attraction doesn't affect us that much" Mina replied, Wow she said does almost like Reina's here, I wonder how Reina was fooled

" Wow, I seriously need to know the difference of our IQ" I said sarcastically

" Oh that I'm 187, Hina's 169, and You're 132" Mina replied simply

" That much?!" I said surprised, Between her and me it's…55 points different, with Hina…. 37 points

" Yes, you really need to study though" Mina said mockingly

" Breakfast's ready!" Hina yelled from the kitchen

" Coming~~" Mina said happily

" Wow Hina's personality has a double personality" I said, sure's hard to see if she's tricking you or not

" Good job you're IQ just raised 2 points" Mina said from the door

" Yes!" I cheered happily

**~ Dining Room~**

" So what were you two talking about while I was in the kitchen?" Hina said while cutting her eggs

" Nothing much…" I said simply

" The boys sure can sleep long it's already 6 O'clock school starts in an hour" Hina said again

" Why do we always wake up at five-thirty anyway?" I asked confused

" So you wouldn't be late even if you're slow" Hina answered, why does sound like an insult

" Do the boys always wake up at this time…" Mina said curiously

" Let's wake them up" Hina said standing up, she's quick eater

" * Opens door* Hey Naga get your fucking ass out my bed and on to the dining room then shower cause it's morning!" I said angrily

" Nagi wake up it's already morning, unless you don't wanna miss school wake up!" I heard Mina said from the second floor

" Nagisa you could wake up right about now…* Breath in*" I heard Hina's breath in sound, better close ears for impact

" WAKE UP!" Hina yelled an ear-piercing scream, lucky I'm closing my ears, and I think Mina's too

" WAHHH, What happened?!" Naga yelled, well at least he's awake

" Is there a fire!" Nagi yelled from the tone panicking

" Or are we late for something?!" Nagisa said surprised, but at least he didn't yelled

" Nagisa won the quiz, Now off to the dining room and shower after us boys " I said simply

" I guess my little nap turn to a whole weird dream sleep" Nagisa said scratching his head while walking down the stair why is he wearing that outfit from before, I'm ignoring that dream part

" Just eat we're going to shower, bath and don't you dare peek on us Or else I'll specifically kill you even if my wounds still quiet deep" I threatened mostly to Naga

" Okay, okay we won't" Naga said simply

" You mean YOU won't" Nagisa said hiding his anger

" Whatever" Naga replied not caring, he better not peek or else

**~ The Bathroom~**

" Ura you shouldn't really take a bath your wound is still deep" Hina said worriedly

" Don't worry I'm just rinsing myself a little" I said reassuring her, so she wouldn't be worried that much

" Okay, when bloods' starting to come out just tell, don't yell" Mina grinned

" Haha I know what you mean" I said sarcastically, if I yelled those boys *Cough* Naga* Cough* come in and see me with just towel

" Man I want to bath in hot waters though, too bad" I said rinsing my neck with normal temperature water, OW

" OUCH!Ow, Ow, Ow I forgot my neck's wounded too" I said rubbing the wound

" * Open door* What's wrong Ura?!* Slips on a soap* Woah" Naga said, Aw I thought I told him not to do that

" Naga do you want to-* Kiss*" I said but was cut off by Holy motherfucker~ he's kinda of a good kisser~

"…..…* Blush madly* * Snap out of reality* NAAGGAAAA!" I yelled angrily punching him to the wall, Wow I think I punched him to hard his head is on the other side….

" What's wrong both of yo- What happened to him? Never mind I know" Nagisa said simply, from behind the door

" What's with the ruckus out there?" Hina asked angrily opening the really large bath go to door( This is just a shower room, which is quiet big)

" Did Naga peek at you I wanna see his face right now!* Opens door*" Mina said opening the door " Wait don't!" I yelled they're still in towels

" Huh" " Huh"

"…*Blush madly* KYAAAAAAAAA* Slip* Wahhh~" Hina yelled blushing as much as I did, She slipped and kiss him, As Mina would say ' Aw cute~!'

" Bro what are you doing?!" Nagi asked he's red too well not as much as the two of them

" I-I-I-I'm sorry I slipped and I Urgh* Run*" Hina said panicking and probably running to her room

" Well, she took it better than I thought" I said laughing

" And her IQ is now 138" Mina said happily posing like a maid in the café welcoming someone

" Yes!" I cheered happily

" Now let's get out here, you boys want to shower right?" Mina said happily, wow she's good at tricking people

" Yeah and can you help me pull Naga out of the wall?" Nagisa asked

" Let me do that* Snap fingers* BAM" Mina said pulling Naga out with magic( More like pulling by force)

" Your welcome" She said happily

" Wow is it me or does she seems smarter?" Nagi said confused

" You've no idea" I replied tiredly

**~ Hina's Room~**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" Hina are you okay?" I asked rubbing her back

" No~I don't feel well~" She replied tiredly

" I'm the one who got stabbed not you…" Ura said simply

" So~~ I got bit by it again!" Hina said angrily

" Soo me too, because you got bitten" Ura replied angrily too, Why don't I have it OW Well I guess I do, better not tell them

" I don't care" Hina replied tiredly again

" Aw come on Hina, He's not mad at you it was just an accident" I said trying to cheer her up

" Well okay, but I'm leaving ahead Bye" She said leaving from the window

" Hey girls where's Hina?" Nagisa asked from the door, Doesn't this boys know about privacy at a girl's room

" Left already, with her sandals" I said happily

" What does sandals have anything to do about she left?" Naga said lazily

" Dah It can fly, Like this Bye~" Ura said flying out

" Aren't you going?" Naga asked again, ugh he annoyed me no wonder Ura hates him

" Well dah come on Nagi let's fly there" I answered, pulling Nagi's hand

" I don't really know how to do that when it's not new moon…" He replied, seriously is he a kid

" How old are you, 13?" I said sarcastically

" Dunno for sure, around 163 I guess.." He answered, he's the same age as me~ Wait I already know that

" Then I just have to fly you over there" I said happily

" Just don't drop me okay" He said worriedly

" No worries, Oh a picture from Reina…..Aw her new looks so cute, did she change for Kasumi or something?" I said her clothes and hair is so punk well she's a Powerpunk….

" I'm worried and you haven't even flied yet" Nagi said worriedly again, I'm ignoring that insult!

" Good luck little bro we'll be flying ahead of you" Naga said lazily, Oh that's sandals looks familiar?

" Oh you have those too, looks like what the Oh Edo Boys wear" I said well it's black and It can fly

" We got our sources See ya at school" Nagisa said leaving from the window, these boys don't know a thing about privacy

" Let's go!" I said happily leaving too

**~ School~**

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" Oh it's Hina she's flying to the roof, Let's go there" Miyako suggested happily

" Sure whatever there's nothing to do anyway" Kaoru replied lazily

**~ Roof~**

" Hina, hey good morning, so how's your neck doing?" I asked happily, Oops I should have used concerned tone

" Good morning, not much of a pain now" Hina replied happily, she's too nice to notice

" Morning Puffs" Ura said landing behind of Hina

" Morning Ura, Um your wound is starting to bleed again" Kaoru said simply, I hope I don't have a fear of blood

" Aw does someone needs a walk to the nurse" Is that Naga? Flirting in morning what a jerk

" Shut your trash Naga just because you k~~" Ura paused and starting to blush while looking down, wonder why Kick? Kneed? Kill? Kiss?...Oh I think my last guess correct

" Ura is the bleeding starting to get to you?" Kaoru insulted

" No I'm fine, Just some stupid accident happened this morning" Ura said angrily

" And it's embarrassing" Naga said….blushing? That's rare

" Hey everyone sorry for the wait" Mina said happily

" That was actually fun, you really need to teach me how to do that" Nagi said happily, teaching? Her? Really?

" After I look at you I need to teach you a lot of things" Mina said with sarcasm

" Just what have we been missing?" Miyako said confused

**~ A Few minutes later~**

" There Happy!" Ura said after finishing the story

" Very.." BAM " What was that?!" I said surprised, is that an explosion?!

" Blown you pervert get back here!" Sakase said shooting a REAL doublen gun and passing through us like we're just garbage…Where did she came from the roof's door is close

" No! Why don't you try hitting me for real?" Blown said sticking his tongue out, Wow he's a jerk but he's a good swordman he actually shield himself from the bullets…

" What kind of battle is this" I said still shocked and terrified

" The kind where 13 years olds used real double gun and real swords" Ura replied simply

BAM" What now another fight?!" Kaoru yelled sarcastically

" Sakase-chan you should really stop fighting with double gun, and went to one gun" I can't see well from the smoke but from the feature I'm guessing it's a girl and she know Sakase

" Mi-Minami Nee-chan?!"Sakase said with surprised look, They have a sister….

" PING PONG But seriously use one gun only, 2 guns is too early for you" Minami-san I guess said, you mean you allowed her to use guns? Is that even legal!

" Blown, you should really sharpened this thing it's blunt" I think it's a boy this time and he knows Blown?

" Ha-Haru Nii-chan?!" Blown said panicking at other stuff that's not Sakase related, Which reminds me what the hell did he do to make Sakase forgive him, I guess I asked Koyuki later

" If you want to beat Sakase you need to sharpened this thing" He said, That's blunt?

" Nee-chan, Nii-chan?" Miyako said confused

" Meet my older sister and her boyfriend" Sakase said lazily more like mockingly though

" Do you hate us or something?" Minami-san said sadly

" …Yes, we do" Blown and Sakase said at the same time, well they're honest alright

" Well then you're gonna hate the news…." Haru I guess said, Wow he looks like Blown….Just less jerky

" Koyuki and Natsuko's older sisters is also here.." Minami-san said happily

"...Including my brothers" Haru continued

" What's so bad about that?" I said confused

" Blown let's run while we had the chance" Sakase said panicking

" Totally agreed!" Blown said hurriedly, Well they sure forgive each other fast, why are they heading to the fence, Jumping down I hope they survive

"…Not getting away this time little sis" Minami-san said her expression is a little creepy, Don't tell me like little sister like older sister and why is she jumping down to the fence too!

" Minami wait for me!" Haru said shyly jumping down, Like older sister's boyfriend, like little sis boyfriend

" What was that just now?" Mina said confused

TINGTONGTINGTONG

" Whatever it is let's get to class first" Hina suggested

**~ Classroom~**

" Well Sakase and Blown's here, tired…" I said sighing this day is kinda weird

" Sakase, Blown why are you out of breath?" Koyuki asked concerned

" Our…Older….Sisters….Are…. Here…" Sakase said tiredly between her gasping for air

" …..And….our….so….called….Older…Brothers" Blown said te same way Sakase did, So called older brothers you mean they look like you or something?

" Aw man she's going to ask me to fight her again" Koyuki said tiredly

" Me too with her boyfriend" Blaze said sighing

" They can strike any time* Catch something* See" Koyuki said showing us a shuriken, wow looks so real and expensive

" Ouch, that thing is sharp for a fake" Kaoru said after touching the sharp part

" Oh this is real, we never used fake stuff ever" Blaze replied, that's kinda creepy

" You could say, dangers in hand?" Koyuki said happily, how can she smile so easily, Hmm it's Natsuko she's playing PSP that's rare

" Natsuko did you play PSP again?" Koyuki said simply

" Yep Naru Onee-chan gave it to me now shut up I'm in battle with Blight!" She said angrily, Is there some kind of bet?

" Blight hello….hello, dude what's wrong?" Blaze said shaking Blight he's playing one too

" Shut your crap Blown I'm fighting with Natsuko now, If I won this thing I could make her do anything" So they did have a bet

" I'll win this thing, and make YOU do anything for me!" Natsuko said glaring at him, this thing is getting old

" Our sisters are genius at this" Sakase said, well she's not outbreath anymore

"…They can even make those two not cautious" She continued

" Okay kids take your seats please" Ms. Keane said entering the door

" At least there's no way they can come here" Blown said simply

" You've got to be kidding me!" Koyuki said looking at the window, What the there's a person on the window literally her feet's on the window

" Hello Koyuki let's fight" She said

" * Sigh* Here we go again…Haruka Nee I'm not fighting with you anytime soon" Koyuki sighed for once she look annoyed

" This will change your mind* Throw sword*" Haruka said, what would throwing a sheathed sword do anything about changing mind

" Huh* Catch* Oh no Blaze, Teacher May we be excuses!" Koyuki said panicking and worriedly

" Um..Sure" Ms. Keane replied confused, Who wouldn't be

**~ Hina's POV~**

BAM" I was thinking that is going to happen" I said simply

" Wow today's is the most weirdest day of all days" Mina said normally

" You said it* Looks at Naga*….* Blush and look away*" Ura said blushing while looking at Naga then looked away

" What's wrong Ura, are you still angry cause I see you in towel and kiss you?" Naga said sarcastically, Do they remember they're still in class for freshman at junior high, Sex is forbidden, except for the other dimension…

" No, DAH!" Ura said angrily, do they also forget we're not alone?

" Well then I'm sorry for those, Happy?" Naga said hiding her anger

" A little…And beside _I kind of enjoyed it_" Ura mumbled blushing while looking away, Hello the teacher is here too!

" What?" Naga said shocked I think

" _Enjoyed it_" Ura mumbled again

" I heard you the first time I just can't believe it…" Naga said shocked, even I'm shocked serious déjà vu like the time 163 years ago

" You better not tell anyone or else I'll let Mina sent you to another dimension" Ura threatened, the only thing that can scare him out is Omote or Shine

" Nagi has one too, so what?" Naga said simply, really then do they ever used it…

" Just shut up!" Ura said angrily

" Hot" Naga flirted

" Eh?...* Look away* I'm not talking to you" Ura said more blushing, both of you everyone is looking at you!

" Um Ura you could stop flirting right about now" I said strictly

"…..* Blush madly*" They both blush, well it's their fault for not whispering

" What got a problem! There happy?!" Naga said angrily, Wow he kissed her, and it's not an accident or beer's fault!

" Holy Christ, * Cough..cough* * Faint*" Ura said surprised, then she coughed twice and either she's happy or her wound's opening up again

" Ura are you being sarcastic or real?" Mina asked poking her

" I took that blood as real, Teacher Ura's wounded I'm taking her back to our house" I said, at least it's not ridiculous like the Puffs excuses

" Um…Okay take a good care of your sister" Ms. Keane said happily

" We will, Mina better warm up cause you're doing this" I said simply, heading to the roof

" I know that one…Don't worry I'm full of energy and Magic" Mina said happily, chanting something that I don't know, for someone who can even do homework she sure is smart

" Hey girls what are you doing here?" Natsuko said, What she doing here with Koyuki and Sakase, Aren't they supposed to be wherever they're living?!

" WAHHH!* Shoots the wrong way*" Mina yelled surprise shooting the wrong way gguess you need concentration

" KYAAAA!" Did it hit, Oh no the Seasonpuffs!

" Mina what did you do?!" I scolded angrily, well the smoke clearing up hope the Seasonpuff's alright

**~ Sakase's POV~**

" Woah that was close, Why did you do that?!" I yelled angrily

" Sorry, I was surprised are you okay?" Mina said worriedly

" Yeah I think so… Is it just me or does my hair seems straighter?" Natsuko said confused, holding her hair

" Yeah sure you're ugly beautiful whatever Get Off me!" Blight said angrily, How did we get into the boys' back?

" Hehe, I thought you'll be happy, because you and Natsuko haven't been this close since the last battle you had excluding the kiss" Blown teased jokingly

" You* Hit* shut up!" I said hitting him in the head

" Ow Sakase that hurts!" He said sarcastically

" Aw you guys are much cuter then than now~" Koyuki said happily

" WE'RE NOT SHOTA!" Blaze yelled angrily, Yeah said that to Len

" Yeah and Len isn't too" I said sarcastically

" Yeah Ill fix that Հետադարձել ծերացումը հանգեցնել" Mina said in what language?!, but at least we're back to normal

" Now let's continue the game" Natsuko said simply

" Yeah!" Blight said simply too

" I WON!" That's too quick!

"…What…?" Breeze said confused

" Aw shit! Okay what do you want me to do" Blight said tiredly

" Hmm, You could-WAAA!" Natsuko yelled, I think Naru-Nee is on top of her

" What up sis!" Naru-Nee said happily

" Does everybody falls from the skies these days!" Natsuko yelled angrily

" Does this answers it?" Blight said tiredly

" Yo Blight what's up" Hiro-Nii said happily, I swear Natsuko and my sisters is the most annoying

" Get off of me…Or die" Blight said angrily

" Chill, chill you can't even kill me" Hiro-Nii said jokingly, Oh but he got a boomerang that he finally know can grow big…

" No but this boomerang will!" Blight said showing his boomerang

" Help I'm being chased to dead by my own bro in law!" Hiro-Nii said jokingly

" You're not even married yet!" Blight said sarcastically

" Well yet!" He replied simply

" Get off me sis or I'll chased YOU to dead" Natsuko said angrily too

" Chill, girl even if he got a boomerang what do you have?" Naru-Nee said joingly, This two couple are never serious aren't they…

" A gigantic fan…!" Natsuko said simply, showing her gigantic fan

" Woah, see ya ,WAH My sister's trying to kill me!" Naru-Nee said jokingly

" Bye~WAA" Koyuki and Blaze yelled happily before was being dropped by someone again

" Hey sis let's fight!" Haruka-Nee said happily

" Hey bro let's fight!" Kitaru-Nii said happily, They both are my most favorite and creepiest couple

" I hate my life! Blake!" Blaze yelled for Blake to come out

" That makes two of us, Let's do this Kiyaki!" Koyuki replied lazily, then yelled for Kiyaki

" Sure sis, let's beat you up like a trash!" Kiyaki said mockingly

" Agree and it's nice to get some workout around here" Blake said lazily

" Blown let's runaway before ours come falling dow~AHH" I said, Too late!

" Too late…." Blown replied weakly

" Why. Are. All. Of you. Falling. From the skies!" I said angrily

" We were searching for you on the roof, And find you ditching!" Minami-Nee said strictly

" Because of you!" Blown said angrily

" Really, We don't care" Haru-Nii said simply

" Why are you guys here anyway, Annoying us?!" I said angrily

" No, you'll know soon enough" Minami-Nee replied simply, Wonder what she means…

**~ Classroom~**

**~ Kaoru's POV~**

" Huh….." ' Is that the Seasons and the ruffs? And the triplets?'

" What's wrong Kaoru?" Momoko asked whispering

" Nothing, It just the Seasonpuffs and the New Ruffs…..Fighting with….An older version of themselves…" I said confused

" You mean their older sister and brothers?" Miyako whispered simply

" Yeah I think…." I replied

" Then I think that's normal, It's them.." Momoko said mockingly

" No kidding" I said grinning

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP

" Ms. Keane My head feels like it's started pounding!" Momoko lied holding her head

" Mine feels like it's been frozen!" Miyako lied holding her head

" Mine feels like it's been steamed" I lied holding my head

" Okay, you may go to the infirmary…" sighed, Well just now it's more weirder

**~ The Roof~**

" HYPER BLOSSOM"

" ROLLING BUBBLES"

" POWERED BUTTERCUP"

" Hey I can see the girls and New Ruffs from here" Bubbles said happily waving to them

" Hey What's up? Trouble?" Mina said appearing on the roof

" Yeah pretty much, Professor who is it the RRBs again?" I said not disbelief

" No, this one seems different than the other girls" The professor replied, showing us a picture of six person destroying the town

" Hey they seems familiar…" Bubbles said simply

" Really let me see that…Oh I know them but I'm not telling you" Mina grinned, Aw come on!

**~ The Tokyo City Center~**

" I thought so…" Mina said proudly

" What?" Blossom said confused

" Watch this… BRUTEY I'M SENDING A PICTURE OF THE KISS TO EVERY PERSON IN THE WORLD!~" Mina said, is she trying to be that Omote girl?

" Omote don't you dare…..Shit not you again!" Oh is that Kasumi? When did she ever do anything to her

" Oh hey Kas-" " I'm Brute dumbass!" I said before was interrupted _rudely_ by Brute

" What are you girls doing here" Blossom asked confused

" Wait….This isn't Kyoto's School area?" Blonde said stupidly

" No~ This is Tokyo, Not your other dimension city" Mina said simply

" How did we get here?" Red head said confused

"…No idea" Mina replied shaking her head

" Well, I'm still doing this destroying thing anyway" Brute said happiily

" Woah, woah No you're not" Blossom said simply

" Or I'll send this picture to everybody in the world and other dimension too" Mina said bribing

" What pic-Oh…" The blonde smirked, I don't bother remembering their name except a few person

" Just do it, It doesn't hur..t u..s….Hehe" The blonde laughed nervously with Red head

" Berserk, Brat Do you really want me and Reina torture you even more than before?" Brute said angrily, Wow they done it before

" N-No Ma'am" They both replied scared

" Good, cause I just have axe sharpened" Brute said moving her axe to their neck

" She's creepier than you Buttercup" Blossom said simply

" You're saying I'm creepy?" I said hiding my anger

" Yeah, Dah!" Blossom said like it was obvious

" Let's go to the lab, And maybe get some air" I suggested while stretching

" But we have school" Bubbles said sadly

" You cared? We are trying to destroy it but it always rebuilt fast" Berserk said angrily

" Wow your school is rich…" Blossom said simply

" You've no idea" Berserk said simply


	11. Musical Play

**Chap.11 Musical Play**

**~ Time skip to end of school~**

**~ School Hall~**

**~ Koyuki's POV~**

" Man you guys are slow…" Moriko said mockingly, How did even get back here after I chase my sister to the city, and Blaze hasn't finished yet

" Well sorry, we have school" Momoko said sarcastically

" We only get to school for one day, get detention, and straight to destroying the school" Kasumi said simply, You know it's a miracle I can know and remember their names

" And you never get caught?!" Kaoru said surprised

"…..Are you seriously a super powered human?" Moriko said mockingly

" Yes, we fly to you just now…" Miyako said simply

" Ah girls..A little help please!" Some voice said angrily

" Who said that Yuka and Brock?"Chimei said confused

" I'm right here! And I'm not Yuka at the moment" Sekase said angrily

" No Sekasa!...And Blow…" Sekasa said angrily, but saying Blow's name normally…

" Why are you out…? Oh never mind" I said realizing they're surrounded by a pack of people

" Finally, what was that all about!" Sekasa yelled angrily, I think mostly because she's full of sweat

" I'm guessing that" I said pointing at a poster?

" A musical play? This school had something like that?" Blow said confused

" I don't think so, maybe the first time" Kaoru said simply

"…..Oh no don't tell me" Sekasa and Blow said at the same time

" What?" I said confused

" Hey…..Sekasa and…..Blow, I see you saw the poster" Haru-Nii said simply

" Your directing it aren't you" Sekasa said in disgust

" You are so smart" Minami-Nee said sarcastically, patting Sekasa's head

" Nami nee-chan stop treating me like a seductive pet" Sekasa said angrily, Seductive pet?

" Yeah I don't care Sekasa, And you're auditioning right?" Nami-Nee said simply

" Why would I do that?" Sekasa replied lazily

" Well you two look like twins in Bad End Night, Crazy Night, and Twilight Night, plus you already memorize the whole thing" Haru-Nii said simply

" Well, I'm not calm and timid, I'm pervert and serious mix together" Blow said simply, You admit you're a pervert…..Len in that song was calm and timid?

" And I'm not cheery, I'm seductive and hot headed mix together" Sekasa said simply, Yeah that's true…

" Yeah but when you actually smile you look childish and pretty" Minami-Nee said with a hint of sarcasm, Well I think that's Minami-Nee

" And when you're Blow you're close enough…" She continued petting his head

" Right~ Thanks….Now let go off me you woman" Blow said angrily, Then~ Being punch by Haru-Nii

" OW Why did you do that!" Blow said angrily

" Don't talk to her like that!" Haru-Nii said angrily, I think that's Miharu-Nii though

" Oh sure now you yelled" Blow said sarcastically

" Now leave me alone! And don't you dare follow me!" Sekasa ordered angrily

" Okay" Minami-Nee and Haru-Nii said simply

**~ Lab~**

**~ Hina's POV**~

" Remind me why are you guys here?" Momoko said hiding her anger

" What just because we're villains, we can't hang out here?" Moriko said simply

" Well not exactly, but can you at least be less rude…" Momoko replied obviously

" Wow, The clothes here are more fabulous than in my dimension" Minako said happily reading a fashion magazine with…..Sekase I think, ignoring Momoko

" Sweet new skateboard on sale! I'll stole it later" Kasumi said simply

" Okay having villains here is not a good idea" Kaoru said angrily

" What about the New Ruffs?" I asked confused

" Well they're dating the Seasonpuffs and they're strong even if they're not transformed, all of them" Momoko said, For short you're sayig they're creepily strong?

" You're calling me creepy! You really wanna die?!" Koyuki…Or Kiyaki said angrily

" You're right Kiyaki does look like me" Chimei said simply rubbing her chin

" Who are you my twin?" Kiyaki asked sarcastically confused, then Chimei mouthed ' No, mirror counterpart'

" Sssh Ura's sleeping!" I said angrily

" What do we cared?" Moriko said drinking….Tea? She likes tea?

" She's been stabbed near the heart" I said again angrily

" So…I don't care" Moriko replied simply

" You want to be stabbed near the heart?" I said again obviously summoning my spear

" Fine….." Moriko said annoyed

" Any who you girls want to audition for the play your bro and sis directing?" Miyako asked happily

" No way why would I bother?!" Sakase said angrily before Koyuki and Natsuko can say anything

" I don't know, you think I could make it?" Momoko asked excitedly

" Depends can you sing?" Natsuko asked simply, playing the PSP I though she already won, What did she asked Blight to do….

" Sure I can!" Momoko said happily

" Let's hear it…Wanna join too Miyako and Kaoru?" Koyuki said happily

" No I'm n-" " We would love to" " Apparently I am" Kaoru said no, interrupted by Miyako then being pulled by both of them

" What song?...Oh this, it what we use replacing MP3 Player" Koyui said happily typing to her hand glove thingy…Wow where do they buy that?!

" Being rich is so nice…Kibou No Kakera" Momoko said simply

**Momoko:** Oshiete agemashou warawanaide kiite ne  
**Miyako:** Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari  
**Kaoru:** * Sigh* Doushite sora ga aoku ki wa midori na no ka taiyou ga anna ni mo mabushii ka wo  
**Miyako:** Kitto tabun sore wa muzukashii kotoba wo  
**Momoko:** Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
**All:** e dewa furerarenai kara  
Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no  
Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete

" Hmm, not bad though Kaoru you could try harder…" Sakase simply

" I'm not really trying…." Kaoru replied lazily

" But what musical play it's about?" Mina asked curiously

" Here's a picture….It can be used as a camera too" Koyuki said happily again, Wow seriously where did the buy that?!

" Hmm If I'm guessing Night Series, and Saga Of Evil" Sakase said simply eating a chip

" Wow she's right…!" Natsuko said shocked, Then Sakase glared

" Dah, that's the song that our sisters and future brothers in law liked" Sakase said hiding her anger

" Yeah she's right" Koyuki said happily

" Hands Off!" " Okay" Sakase said angrily of Blown trying to put his hand around her

" Hina let's audition!" Mina said happily

" Why….?" I said hiding my anger and embarrassment

" Cause your life is almost like that and you sing it with perfect pitch" Mina said simply, Is she trying to make me feel worse

" Then Ura's perfect for it she's my evil" I said making excuses

" Yeah * Yawn* Your calling me evil" Ura said sarcastically

" Sure you're the one who punch Naga to the other side of the wall this morning, and the next 10 room of the hospital" I said grinning

" Yeah and that still hurts!" Naga said angrily….How did he get here, From the window roof?!

" Oh Katana, Kaito how did you get here?" Minako said happily, stupidly

" You're a friend of them, We're not them, Well what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked multiple question

" We've no idea" Natsu I think said shaking her head while watching Natsuko playing her PSP

" You know Shine and Omote's boyfriend?" Ura said smirking

" Yeah what about Kitae" Nagisa said curiously

" Well you've seen the picture…The one from the hospital" Mina said simply

" Oh you mean the one with Reina girl and the other girl kissed?" Naga said lustfully

" Oh~ You show them to other people…Miinnaaaa!" Kasumi said creepily Wow she's a demon incarnation like Shine-tachi…..She's perfect for Reina!

" Down girl" BAM Mina never get tired of pushing her to the ground doesn't she

" Ugh I hate you!" Kasumi said angrily while still in the ground

" There's the portal, go make out with Reina again or something…I heard she change her look!" Mina said simply but slightly smirking

" I hate you! And yeah it is quiet b-OH DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT" Kasumi said angrily, She's perfect for Reina cause I think she's about to say beautiful

" Don't worry we'll send you a picture later" Minako said pushing Kasumi to the portal with Sekase

" Thanks, I'll give you a Master Platinum card" Mina said happily

" Oh Omote already gave me that…" Moriko said simply entering the portal, with Chimei and Natsu

" So Hina you should really audition" Mina said happily

" No, that one was one time only" I said making excuses

" Aw come on you make a great Rin" Momoko said happily

"…..She's mean and ruthless, and she almost get killed!" I said obviously angry

" Sorry" Momoko apologized

" Maybe all of you should try" Miyako suggested happily

" Why us too?" Nagisa asked annoyed…That's a first

" You sang the servant of evil perfectly…And you make a great Len" Momoko said happily again, Are you trying to make everybody feel worse

"….He died, chopped headed" Nagisa said putting it short

" Sorry" Momoko apologized again…

" So you want or not, I can registered you know, with one phone call" Koyuki said simply

"…Why are you guys looking at us?" Nagisa and I said a little creep out

"….You're the oldest, decide" Mina said happily

" …...Stop staring at us! Fine we'll do it, we'll do it!" Wow talk about irony

" And let us join too!" Koyuki said happily

" You make me join?!" Sakase and Blown said angrily

" Yes, you're a good…..Doll twins I guess" Natsuko said unsure

" As I repeat I'm not cheery, I'm seductive and hot-headed mix together" Sakase said angrily

" And I'm not calm and timid, I'm pervert and serious mix together" Blown said angrily too

" That's why I'm signing you!...And you actually admit that" Koyuki said in disgust

**~ Tomorrow~**

**~ The Audition~**

" Nice singing Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako" Koyuki said happily

" Thanks why don't you guys sing three too?" Momoko asked curiously

" Nah, we're trying the song our personality sing in the concert from before" Natsuko said simply

" Aw come on why do you put me through this!" Sakase said angrily, then why are you here…

" I don't care…" Koyuki said happily

" Oh Sakase you're actually joining?" Minami-san said confused and shocked

" Yeah thanks to some fox!" Sakase said

" I'm not a fox!" Koyuki said angrily

" Yeah, you like Hatsune Miku the Hatsune is similar to Katsune( Fox)" Sakase explained….And you never bother to do homework?

" Doesn't mean I'm a fox!..." Koyuki yelled angrily

" Next Koyuki Mofubuki" Haruka-san said simply

"….You're lucky this time" Koyuki said giving Sakase a dagger glare

Koyuki

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?  
Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!  
Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte  
Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo  
Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!  
Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte  
Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?  
Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA  
Chisa tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...  
Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no  
Ato de koukai suru wayo  
Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby  
Ah!

**~ Blown's POV~**

" Wow… Blaze, Blaze wake up! Wake Up!* Slap*" Blight said slapping him, Wasn't the…Well actually this is the first time…

" What?! Aw shit why does Koyuki had to sing that one?!" Blaze complained, yeh it's like it's Kiyaki but it's not

' Cause that's the only song Kiyaki did last time, so she want to do it' Blake explained he's a little red though….Well this could make anybody red

" Oh, Still that song makes her so…." Blaze said pausing cause doesn't wanna said it

" I think the word you're looking for is selfishly hot?" I said helping him

" Hands off of my girl Pervert! You've got one already!" Blaze…Wait I think that's Blake said angrily

" You're saying I'm selfish…!" Sakase said hiding her anger

"…..No…." Blake said, He's not afraid of Kiyaki but he's afraid of Sakase

" Hey I'm back!" Koyuki said happily

" WAHH! Blown did it!" Blake wait that's Blaze said blaming me…For what?

" Did what? So did you enjoy my song I've Chimei and Kiyaki teaches me how to have expression like that…" Koyuki said…Well that explains it

" Yeah, that was….Ah good, but never do that again" Blaze said strictly

" Sure, I'm never going to go through that again anyway" Koyuki said tiredly

" Next, Natsuko Sayakaze" Naru-san said

" Don't be that surprised again of me singing TDOHM Okay" Natsuko warned….Oh that song

"…TDHOM?" Pink Puff said confused…I don't bother remember the Puffs

" The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku Dah!" Natsuko said simply

" Oh I already got used to that" Blue Puff said happily

Natsuko **( Bold: Super Speed)**

**Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo  
Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui  
Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo  
Kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki  
Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
Fuantei na kiban no moto  
Kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo  
Mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete  
Bousou no hate ni mieru  
Owaru sekai VOCALOID****  
**

Katsute utau koto  
Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni  
Ima wa doushite kana  
Nani mo kanjinaku natte  
-Gomen Ne  
Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi  
Sukoshi dake anshin suru  
Utaeru oto nigoto ni heri  
Semaru saigo ni...  
**-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-**  
Shinjita mono wa  
Tsugou no ii mousou wo  
Kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami  
Utahime wo yame  
Tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu...

Saikousoku no wakare no uta

**Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo  
Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui  
Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru  
Owari wo tsuge  
Display no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na  
Jiki ni kioku mo  
Nakuru natte shimau nante...  
Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta toki ni  
Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa  
Ima mo mokotteru to ii na...**

Boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni  
Kiite hoshii kyoku wo  
Motto utaitai to negau  
Keredo sore wa sugita negai  
Koko de owakare da yo  
Boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete  
Rei to ichi ni kangen sare  
Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru  
Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to  
Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?  
Koe no kioku sore igai wa  
Yagate usure na dake nokoru  
Tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni  
Kanau koto no nai to shitte  
Utaikitta koto wo  
Kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo...**  
**  
Arigatou...  
Soshite...  
Sayonara.  
-Shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita.-  
-Shinkoku na eraa ga-

**~ Blight's POV~**

" Can you sing that fast?" Blown asked curiously

" Maybe, but why do you ask now she's been singing that song for a while" I said simply

" It hit me just now…" Blown said…Which kind of hitting

" Did it just showed up or because Sakase literally hit you?" I said mockingly

" First" Blown replied

" Next, Sakase Sayukan" Minami-san said

" You* Hit* still shut up!" Sakase said angrily hitting him again

Sakase

Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei  
rai rai rakuraku hansen kokka  
hinomaru jirushi no nirinsha koroga shi  
aku ryou taisan ICBM

Kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
shounen shoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni

Senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai de mioro shite

San sen sekai tokoyo no yami  
nage ku uta mo kikoenaiyo  
seiran no sora haruka kanata  
sono kousenjuu de uchi nui te

Hyakusenrenma no mitame wa shoukou  
ittarikitarino oiran douchuu  
aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare  
seija no koushin  
wan tsu san shi

Zenjoumon wo kuguri nuke te  
anraku joudo yakubarai  
kitto saigo ha daidan en  
hakushu no aima ni

Senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dantou dai de mioro shite

San zen sekai tokoyonoyami  
nage ku uta mo kikoenaiyo  
kibou no oka haruka kanata  
sono senkou dan wo uchiage ro

Kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
shounen shoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni

Senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai wo tobiori te

Senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi ga utai bokuwa odoru  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
saa kousenjuu wo uchi makure

**~ Blaze's POV~**

" Blown, Blown Wake Up!" Blight said slapping him…Wow now he experienced it

" Hmm, what happened?!" Blown said rubbing his cheek

" Sakase isn't even wearing a skirt, Why are you so zone out?" I said usually skirt make him nosebleed especially the jumping part in the song just now every boy here will nosebleed

" Well, I have no idea.." Blown said confused

' I think you might actually fell for her, more than you actually are when you're just playing her' Blow said grinning at him

" I'm not fallen for her" Blown said angrily at him

" Geez me too Blown" Sakase said angrily leaving the audition place…You just make up then you fight again!

" B-Ah uh, Urgh!" Blown said not sure I think angry cause he's leaving to make up with her Again

" Smooth bro" Blight yelled mockingly

" Next Ura Hoshi" Haruka-san said

" Come on sis let's move" Mina said happily

" Ugh, why do we have to do this?!" Ura said lazily

" You guys forced us, so you need to go with us" Hina said glaring…Well I remember they're name cause they're creepy

" And why are we singing remote control?" Naga asked annoyed

" Just felt like it" Nagisa said shrugging

**Hina:** STOP & DASH & UP & TALK

**Ura: ** STOP & DASH & UP & TALK

**Mina: ** STOP & DASH & UP & TALK

**Nagisa: ** STOP & DASH & UP & TALK

**Naga: ** STOP & DASH & UP & TALK

**Nagi: ** STOP & DASH & UP & TALK

**Hina:** Kore ga watashi wo REMOTE CONTROL suru kikai desu  
**Ura:** Sukoshi ibitsu na katachi  
**Mina:** Shite orimasu ga  
**Girls:** Tsukaemasu  
UP SIDE DOW  
Hidari, migi  
STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
**Hina:** Ijou nashi, Mou chotto de soto ni derareru no ni na, Dou yattemo umaku ikane  
**Ura: **Mada* Nod*  
**Mina:** Mada* Nod*  
**Hina:** Tarinai!* Nod* * Push button*  
POOF" How did they do that?!* Holds laughter*"  
**Ura:** * Holds laughter* Suwaru, suwaru OH SIT DOWN PLEASE (YEAH!) FEEDBACK ni karada azukete  
**Mina:** Meguru, meguru OH TURN IT AROUND (YEAH!) Unari wo agete MOTOR joutai  
**Hina:** Odoru, odoru OH DANCIN' NIGHT (YEAH!)  
MASHUP de morenaku agaru  
**Girls:** Koe wo agete OH SINGIN' NOW (YEAH!)  
Ano ko yori mo umaku utaitai **( The same dance from the project diva f)**

**Nagisa:** Kore ga boku wo REMOTE de soujuu dekiru kikai desu  
**Naga:** Setsumeisho wa funshitsu  
**Nagi:** Shite orimasu ga  
**Boys:** Tsukaemasu  
UP SIDE DOW  
Migi, hidari  
STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
**Nagisa:** Ijou nashi, Karakatteru mitaina itsumo no kao, you wa kanari honki da ze?  
**Naga:** Hora* Nod*  
**Nagi:** Sugu  
**Nagisa:** Kimeru ze

POOF" Oh my god, that outfit is so cute"

" It's a bunny suit, It's torture!...Blown are you nose bleeding?!"

"…No…"  
**Nagi:** Suwaru, suwaru OH SIT DOWN PLEASE (YEAH!)  
TALK BACK wo atama ni sashite  
**Naga:** Mawaru, mawaru OH TURN IT AROUND (YEAH)  
Chotto matte, STANDBY joutai  
**Nagisa:** Odoru, odoru OH DANCIN' NIGHT (YEAH!)  
JUST FIT na RIZUMU wo dashite  
**Boys:** Unari ageru OH SINGIN' NOW (YEAH!)  
Aitsu yori mo takaku utaitai

**Nagi:** Horeta hareta no nana-iro ZAMURAI  
**Naga:** Araizarai shuchousuru sonzai !  
**Nagisa:** Omoichigai ga suketeru anbai  
**All: **Kowai kurai no wakuteka joutai!

**Mina**: Kinishinai no ga anata no POLICY?  
**Ura:** Nayande ite mo onaka wa herushi  
**Hina**: Nanda kanda de seken wa HEALTHY  
**All:** Oki wo tashika ni nurumayu danshi!  
(Ii, ii, ii, ii, ii , ii, ii...)  
**Mina:** * Wink* Uhhhh...WOW!

**Boys:** Suwaru, suwaru OH SIT DOWN PLEASE (YEAH!)  
FEEDBACK ni karada azukete  
Meguru, meguru OH TURN IT AROUND (YEAH!)  
Unari wo agete MOTOR joutai  
**Girls:** Odoru, odoru OH DANCIN' NIGHT (YEAH!)  
MASHUP de morenaku agaru  
Koe wo agete OH SINGIN' NOW (YEAH!)  
Ano ko mitai na hito ni naritai...

**~ Naga's POV~**

" Wow you girls sing better than Natsuko and Blight" Black twin tail said happily

" What?" ' Natsuko' and ' Blight' said hiding their anger

" Nothing" She replied simply

" By the way, How did you do the changing thing" Red head asked curiously

"….Are you sure you listen to our story" Ura said obviously

" Hello, Vamp though that butler outfit fits you well" Mina said happily, Yeah well hot! Literally

" Yeah and so does that bunny suit" I said grinning

" I'm going to punch you again this time to the Mayor's office!" Ura said angrily, That's gotta hurt please let a miracle happen!

" Next Lucy Tenma" The black haired judge said…Tenma doesn't that mean demon and other stuff

" Huh?!" Hina and Ura said shocked

" What's wrong?" Nagisa asked

"…..We gotta go!" Hina and Ura ran outside…Wow that's a miracle

" What's wrong with them?" I said confused

" Sudden stomachache?" Nagi replied confused

" Hey….Doesn't that girl seems familiar to you" Nagisa said…..Yeah but I can't put my finger on it

"Ikite ite gomennasai" itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse  
Yowane bakari haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei  
Mura no hitotachi wa mina kirei na midori no kami  
Nakama hazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami  
Mori no oku de hisoka ni sobie tatsu sennenju  
Watashi wa koko de hitori kami ni negai wo kaketa  
Kodoku ni iki tsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii  
Dare demo ii watashi no tomodachi ni natte hoshii  
Kanojo to deatta no wa sennenju  
Nosugusoba  
Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari  
Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakayokunatta  
Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo ka mo ga chigatta  
Mura no naka no dare yori kirei na midori no kami  
Sono yasashii koe to egao dare kara mo ai sareta  
Doushite konna watashi ni mo yasashiku shite kureru no?  
Jibun yori otoru onna wo owarenderu tsumori na no?  
Hikutsu na watashi wo dakishimete  
Kanojo wa sasayaita  
"Anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo"  
Namida ga koboreta  
Tatoe sekai no subete no hito ga  
Watashi wo sagesumi waratte mo  
Hitsuyou to shite kureru hito ga iru  
Sore dake de shiawase datta  
Futari de mura wo tobidashite machi de kurashi hajimeta  
Funare na seikatsu demo issho nara daijoubu  
Yuufuku na shounin no fujin no shiyounin  
Ikiru tame ni eranda watashitachi no shigoto  
Aru hi yashiki de mikaketa aoi kami no yasaotoko  
Aitsu to kanojo no deai ga subete wo kuruwaseta  
Umi no mukou no kuni no ou kare wa kanojo wo fukaku aishi  
Tonari no kuni no oujo no kyuukon wo kobanda  
Kuni wa senka ni tsutsumareta  
Oujo ga kudashita meirei  
"Midori no kami no onna wa subete  
Koroshite shimai nasai"  
Minna minna inaku natte shimatta  
Shiroi kami no watashi igai  
Kanojo no kawari ni watashi ga shineba yokatta no ni  
Doushite doushite  
"Ikite ite gomennasai" Itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse  
Yowane bakari wo haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei  
Mina to machi no kyoukai arata ni kurashi hajimeta  
Kakumei de oujo ga shinda to kaze no uwasa de kiita  
Kanojo to deatta no wa kyoukai no sugu soba  
Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari  
Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakatokunatta  
Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo ka mo ga chigatta  
Dare mo inai yoru no zange shitsu  
Guuzen kiite shimatta kanojo no kokuhaku  
Aa nanto iu koto deshou  
Kanojo wa masa ni  
-Aku NO musume-  
Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu ano ko  
Haigo kara chikadzuku watashi  
Futokoro kara NAIFU  
Toridashite oujo no senaka ni mukete  
Furiageta  
Anata ni ayamara kereba ikenai koto ga aru no  
Watashi kekkyoku anata no kataki wa torenakatta  
Ano ko wa mukashi no watashi totemo totemo kodoku na hito  
Hitori de ikitsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii  
Nani mo dekinakatta ano ko  
Sukoshi ryouri ga umakunatta  
Kyou no oyatsu no BURIOSSHU  
Totte mo umaku yaketeru  
Ano toki ano umibe de  
Isshun mieta genkaku  
Ano shounen wa ittai  
Dare datta no kashira?

" Why was she glaring at us at the last part?" I said confused

" And Mina at ' Aku No Musume' part…" Nagi said confused

" I'm not sure…" Mina said unsure

" No, no I'm sure she's was glaring at you" I said simply

" No I meant I think I see her before, but not at school" Mina said thinking hard

" Hi I'm Lucy Tenma, Nice to meet you" ' Lucy' said happily to Mina I think

" Oh, I'm Mina Hoshi Have we met before?" Mina said curiously

" No, I just moved from…. Hokkaido" Lucy said simply..That's a long pause

" Really, I never met you before and I went to every part of Hokkaido" Mina said simply, She went to every part of Hokkaido well she's more than 100 years old

" I just moved from London to Hokkaido then to Tokyo" Lucy said happily

" Wow that's loooooong distance" Mina said surprised

" Not really, 10.000.000 KM or more" Lucy said, is that supposed to be a joke?

" Let's go shopping!" Mina said happily, that's too sudden

" You read my mind" Lucy replied happily, I wonder if she actually read it?

" Well my suspicion is eased" Nagisa said as the girl leave

" Hey what happened to the other two triplets anyway?" I asked confused

**~ Hina's POV~**

" * Hosh…hosh* That was close" I said still gasping for air

" I agree that girl is not safe, her family name is the same as someone" Ura said wiping her sweat

" Hi Girls" Mina said suddenly popped out of nowhere

" KYAAAA!" Some voice yelled before we can say anything

" Wow Ura squealed that's a first, can't wait to tell everybody" Mina said happily

" That's not me" Ura said simply

" Me neither" I said, wonder who did though

" BLOWN YOU FUCKING PERVERT I HATE YOU!" Oh Sakase yelled, Wow she's more angry than before

" It was an accident!" Blown yelled, Oh he's dead meat

" I'm sure that was her and Blown what did you do" Ura asked with a smirk…

" Well I was apologizing in the park, when I accidentally kiss somebody else…" Blown replied nervously

" That's explains everything why she's angry, If you keep doing this she might break up with you" Lucy said simply, touching his shoulder

" Yeah you're right…For once since I met you just now" Blown replied simply

" Okay Blown sorry I overreacted….OH COME ON! FINE IF YOU WANT TO DATE SOMEONE ELSE, GO AHEAD!" Sakase yelled angrily

" Oh…Sorry should I explained to her?" Lucy asked nervously

" No I think I can handle it" Blown said sighing following Sakase

" Would you like to go shopping with us?" Mina said happily

" N-No thank you" I said before being pulled by Mina and _Her_

" Apparently we are" Ura said sarcstically

**~ The Mall~**

**~ Ura's POV~**

" I haven't see this much bags since Shine bought almost the whole mall" I complained angrily, And that was 3 months ago When we still in Hokkaido

" Now I know what Omote feels!" Hina said tiredly

" Can we use our powers?!" I yelled angrily but quietly

" N-O there's people here we can't just suddenly lift the whole box" Hina said obviously

" Why not I can do that since I was 7" I said angrily, Well it's true

" That's because you're angry at Naga…Because he kissed you!" Hina said simply

" You kiss somebody…I don't even know you know one boy" Lucy said, I only know her for 15 minutes and I hate her already

" I hate you!" I said angrily

" Doesn't hurt when my BFF said it doesn't hurt me when you said it" Lcuy smirked

" You have a BFF Who is it?" Hina asked curiously

" Oh she lives far, far, far…" Lucy said long conversation

**~ 10 Minutes Later~**

"…Far, far, far…" Is there no end to this conversation?!

" Okay We Get It! She Live Far Away!" I said angrily, I though Hina asked about her name not where she live!

" Yeah she is" Lucy replied, Now she replied shortly

" Hey where are you staying?" Mina asked

" I haven't found a place yet and I only have a few luggage" Lucy replied, I've a bad feeling

" Hey you can stay with us!" My bad feeling came true

" Yeah sure WHAT?!" Hina yelled surprised

" Thank you, you know how apartment cost these day" Lucy said happily

" Really I think it's cheap, And that's what friends are for" Mina replied happily

" This could be bad" I said worriedly

" Right…" Hina said worriedly too


	12. Happy Valentine Birthday Blues

**Chap 12.**

**~ Tomorrow~**

**~ The School~**

**~ Miyako's POV"**

" So where's the result Koyuki?" I asked happily

" In the hall but I got it right here" Koyuki replied happily

" The fuck I care!" Sakase cursed angrily, what got her nerves?

" What's with her?" Momoko asked confused and worriedly

" Boys problem, Blown accidentally kissed another girl and hang out with that Lucy Tenma person" Natsuko said simply

" Yeah and she almost break up with him" Koyuki said quietly simply

"….I always expecting they break up the moment they date" Ura said mockingly

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM/ HER!" Sakase and Blown who just enter the room yelled together, Wow they're even more synchronized when fighting

"….. HMPH!" That's one large Hmph by Sakase

" Can we talk about this?" Blown said simply

" NO!" Sakase said angrily

" I tried…" Blown said simply

"….So the results?" Momoko said ignoring them

** Night ****Series**

**Village Girl( Miku Hatsune) Momoko Akasutsumi**

**Master( KAITO) Blight**

**Mistress( MEIKO) Natsuko Sayakaze**

**Lady( Luka Megurine) Miyako Gotokuji**

**Butler( Gakupo Kamui) Blaze**

**Maid( Gumi) Koyuki Mofubuki**

**Doll Twin Girl( Rin Kagamine) Sakase Sayukan**

**Doll Twin Boy( Len Kagamine) Blown**

" Uh…..This is not good" Koyuki said worriedly

" Why you got the role?" I said happily

" No check the bottom" Koyuki said pointing at the bottom

" Oh…Now I get it" I said after looking at the bottom

" What's wrong?...Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Sakase said angrily

" I'M NOT WORKING WITH HIM/HER!" Sakase and Blown yelled together again, See!

" WELL NEITHER AM I!" They both yelled again

" Well you kinda have to! Now Stop Yelling!" Natsuko said angrily

" What about the Saga Of Evil?" Momoko asked excitedly, Wow she really want the part doesn't she

" Wait,* Slide* No* Slide* No* Slide* Oh a sale on Swords* Slide* Here" Koyuki said showing the picture….A sale on swords?

**Saga Of Evil**

**Princess Of Yellow( Rin Kagamine) Ura Hoshi( Daughter Of Evil)**

** Hina Hoshi( Servant Of Evil)**

**Servant Of Yellow( Len Kagamine) Naga Shirai( Daughter Of Evil)**

** Nagisa Shirai( Servant Of Evil)**

**Daughter Of Green( Miku Hatsune) Mina Hoshi**

**Daughter Of Vengeance( MEIKO) Kaoru Matsubara**

**Prince Of Blue( KAITO) Nagi Shirai**

**Daughter Of White( Haku Yowane) Lucy Tenma**

" Why is there 2 for Daughter Of Evil and Servant Of Evil" Ura asked simply, She doesn't really care doesn't she?

" One for each song" Koyuki said simply

" Yeah I need to sing with pervert boy here" Ura said mockingly

" That's hurtful" Naga said sarcastically

" I don't even care, Though Hina's trauma gone on again…." Ura said pointing at Hina who's sitting on her desk

" Hina you haven't even see the result yet" Mina said trying to cheer her up

" No…But I'm already sure that I get the part since even Ura got it!" Hina mumbled from her desk

" Well, She does have a point" Ura said nodding

" Well Lucy got the part she wanted" Mina said happily

" Really! Where?" 'Lucy' said happily where did she came from?!

" How did you do that?!" Mina said surprised…I already got used to that though

" My class is right next to you" Lucy said simply

" Oh….Okay" Mina said happily

" Why do you want to be Clarith( Daughter Of White) anyway?" Mina asked

" No reason, I just like her" Lucy said smiling….Why does that smile creep me out..

" Okay~~" Mina replied lazily

" Hey who's the Daughter Of Vengeance and what does she do?" Kaoru asked confused

" Germaine Avadonia, is the leader of the revolution, and step sister of the yellow servant, she's the only one who notice the yellow servant was disguising as the princess but leave that way, Short enough for ya?" Ura said sarcastically

" I'm not a 5 year old, I can speak English( Japanese)" Kaoru said angrily

" Oh really what does vengeance means?" Ura said glaring at her

" A vegetable?" Kaoru answered confused

" No, fancy word for revenge" Ura replied simply

" I think her IQ is lower than Ura who is 138" Mina said happily

" At least I got the part of the Prince that fell in love with you Mina" Nagi said happily

" That's true…But my hair isn't teal" Mina said stroking her hair

" All you have to do is temp color it, Lucy too" Natsuko said simply

"…..How long it's going to stay that way?!" Mina and Lucy said at the same time almost too quick

" A day maybe two days…" Natsuko replied simply

"…Okay~" They both replied smiling

" So I get the part of Rilliane because I'm Mean!" BOOM! Ura said angrily then fly down and hit the ground…That's a big crack and she's not even transform…

" * Hosh..hosh* That felt better" Ura said happily from the classroom door

"…Don't make her angry again or you might be thrown to China for real" Hina said simply

" Shut it Bossy girl…..Though Reina's bossier" Ura said in thinking pose

" Though she's not as bossy anymore a few days ago when she came by do _it_ with Kasumi but not vamp _it_ okay" Ura said simply….Is that really necessary wait what kind of it did they do?

" Sure I know" Naga said smirking…Wonder why?

" Well I didn't CAUSE YOU COVERED MY EYES!" Nagi said angrily…So is it rated T/ M stuff?

" You're too young to see that" Nagisa said patting his head

" I'M 163 YEARS OLD, YOU GUYS ARE JUST OLDER THAN ME BY 13 YEARS!" Nagi said angrily….That's a lot of years

" Yeah but I'm mature and he's a pervert, you're neither" Nagisa said simply..Well that's true…

" Wish I could saw that raping Ura did before ;p" Mina said….I don't even wanna know

" Keep going and you'll know what Minako and Moriko feel" Ura threatened angrily…Wow terrifying

" Blee~ Bye~~~" Mina said jumping OUT FROM THE WINDOW…Wait she's a vampire never mind!

" Fuck get back here!" Ura said angrily chasing after her…I don't even know anymore!

"….Huh oh well they're ditching …3..2..1.." Hina said counting down

PIPIPIPIPIPIP

" That was quick" Momoko said staring at her belt

" Well guess I have no choice but to ditch AND URA'S WOUND IS STILL THERE see ya!" Hina said panicking, Jumping out of the window…Again!

" Man does these girls know what door is?" Naga said sarcastically

" Funny, Mina thought the same thing when you enter Hina's room without knocking" Nagi said simply

**~ Hina's POV~**

" NOW BEHAVE GIRLS!" I said angrily pinching their ears

" Wow they're fast…." Kaoru said surprised…Really it's only 10 seconds

"…...Tadori tsuita soko ga HAPPY? konna ni tsukarete iru no ni naa" Sakase sang loudly…Wow she must be really angry

" Um…..Sakase could you turn that thing down" Koyuki said simply

"…Doushite kore ga, kore ga HAPPII, owari mo mienai michi ni nesobe tte" Sakase ignored her, Why is she singing Unhappy Refrain?

" Um…Sakase….?" Koyuki said nervously

" What the fuck do you want Pal!...Not interested" Sakase said angrily then put a hand out

" Good morning c…Sakase-san please put your feet down" Ms. Keane said a little angrily though

"…..* Pop a gum* * Stand up*" Sakase ignored, wow how sad is she…Or angry

" Sakase-san where are you going?!" Ms. Keane said strictly

"…..* Glared at Blown* I'm still not talking to you and so is Sekasa"

' Yeah, how dare you kiss another girl than me Blow she doesn't even had any taste…Technically she's mirror of us BUT THE FUCK I CARE!' Sekasa said angrily mentally

" I don't understand her…" I said confused

" Blown you sure messed up this time…" Blight said mockingly

" * Hurt mark* WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR CRAPS!* Stands up*" Blown said angrily exiting the classroom

" Another day another fight, Ms. Keane may we be excuse again for stopping Sakase and Blown possibly destroying the school" Koyuki said simply

"…..Okay?" Ms. Keane said confused

BOOM!PRANG!BAM!" Oh no they already started" Koyuki said worriedly

" BLOWN HOW DARE YOU KISS SEKASE SHE ALREADY HAD A BOSSY, SMART BOYFRIEND!" Sakase yelled angrily…Wow she just scream for the whole school to hear

" TECHNICALLY SHE DOES LOOK LIKE YOU!" Blown replied yelling again

" SHE ISN'T EVEN WEARING THE SAME THING AS I DID!" Sakase yelled angrily again

" WELL I THOUGHT THAT WAS SEKASA!" Blown yelled back angrily

" THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER?!" Sakase yelled angrily again..Is there no end to this novel

" Okay please wait for a second Ms. Keane, Blaze!" Koyuki said happily

PRANG!BOOM! ## #" SAKASE YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOUR SISTER!" Koyuki scolded angrily…Man do they really had to yelled that loud?

" BLOWN YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOUR SO CALLED BROTHER!" Blaze scolded…Wow that's a first

"….Tch" They both complained

" Behave young lady!" Koyuki said…Wow she's like a mother

" Behave Blown! Blaze said…..That's so weird for him to say that

**~ Momoko's POV~**

" Owowowowow let our ears go!" Looks like they pinch their ears again

" Sakase you want a kiss, I'll give you one!" Koyuki scolded, Then everything turn quiet…Don't tell me Aw~~~

" Wow this is even more embarrassing than Ura and Naga's, Wish I can see that!" Mina said happily

" GRR, You want to die to catch Nagisa and Naga on!" Ura said angrily

" We're here and alive!" Naga said obviously

" Oh…right…I forgot…" Ura said slowly….Oh yeah

" Hmm…What'cha holding Ura?" Naga asked…Hold what?

" Nothing!" Hmm suspicious

" Sakase…Blown are you okay?" I asked curiously, ignoring the suspicious part

"….No~~~" They both answered..Their face Is red

" Ms. Keane may we be excuse to slapped them?"Koyuki said happily

" Sure just please hurry so we can start homeroom okay.." Ms. Keane replied

" * SLAP* WAKE UP!" Koyuki and Blaze slapped them

" Huh…Oh man AGAIN!" Sakase complained angrily How long have they been doing this

" Finally I get excuse to slapped you" Blaze said happily

" * SLAP* Now I can slapped you back!" Blown said sarcastically

" STOP YOUR FIGHTING YOU'RE NOT LITTLE KIDS!" Natsuko scolded angrily

" Technically we're only about _few months old_" Blight said simply saying the last part quietly

" I know that and like the RRBZ you're look like 10 year olds but you don't believe in cooties" Natsuko said quietly

" Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Blight said confused

" Take it what you like" Natsuko said simply

" I can't believe I'm saying this, But can we start homeroom now?" Ura said lazily

**~ Time Skip to end of school~**

**~ Ura's Pov~**

" So what were you hiding back then?" Hina asked curiously

"…Nothing…" I answered simply, Man why did I bring it to school!

" Oh really…I'm watching you Ura" Hina glared, flying probably back home, Then Mina hit me in the head

" Ow! Why did you hit me!" I said angrily

" Cause you're an idiot..And revenge from before" Mina smirked

" Well that's true…" I said agreeing

" Why did you bring it to school anyway?" Mina said angrily

" I can't leave it at home, Hina might found it…And then who will take care of house works for an entire year!" I said obviously, Oh yeah that's why

" A pretty good point" Mina replied happily

" BTW, Let's go home I want snacks" Mina continued happily

" You're so simple-minded" I said lazily

" What evs" Mina replied not caring

**~ The Hoshi Mansion~**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" We're back…The fuck happen in here!" Ura said surprised…How did our house get so messy, Like Shine's when she's eating chips

" Yo welcome back" Naga said happily…He's not doing anything and I still hate him

" As I said before The fuck happen in here!" Ura said again

" Naga what did you do…!?" Ura continued angrily towards Naga

" Why did you assume it was me?!" Naga said angrily

" Habits" Ura replied lazily

" Well I did nothing! We were just eating some snacks…" Nagi said happily..Aw he's so innocent and cute, Well I would be too but I already killed someone

" WE WERE ONLY OUT FOR 5 MINUTES WHO ARE YOU SHINE!" Ura yelled angrily..Ouch my whole auditory system

" No….We're boys and worse" Naga replied simply…Well that's true, Who'll clean this mess?

" Can I kick you?!" Ura said angrily

" Nope" Naga replied simply

" I'll do it anyway" Ura shrugged

"…So what were you holding back then?" Nagisa asked before Ura's feet make contact with Naga's face

"…As I said before…twice…Nothing!" Ura said with a few pauses

" Really then what's sticking out of your jacket?" Nagi asked confused

" Um…Music notes?" Ura replied worriedly…Idiot!

" You never even read music notes" Hina glared..Where did she came from?

" Give me that" Naga said taking the paper

" Give it back, give it back!" Ura said…Aw she's like a little kid

" No way" Naga said sticking his tongue out..Aw they both look like little kids

" Don't fly around the house or you'll regret it" Hina said simply drinking tea

" HA! Distracted!" Ura said taking the envelope back…Fweh

" You guys are such kids" Hina said simply

" You're being mean again..!...Oh no Again!" She's turning cute again…Shit!

" What's wrong?" Naga asked confused

" Nothing~….SHIT!" The first is so cute but the second is creepy, No sracth that first is creepy second is normal…

" Um Ura?...Are you crying?" Naga asked unsure and surprised

" * Hik..hik* N-No, W-What makes y-you sa-say that…?" Ura said between her sobbing

" The tears…" Nagisa said simply

" Huahhh! Stupid Parallel Dimension!" Why is she crying about that?

" What's with the sudden outburst!" Naga said surprised

" Huaahh! Naga!" Aw~~ KAWAIII!( Cute) She's hugging Naga~~

" What are you doing to Ura?!" Hina said angrily

" I-I Can Explained!" Naga said worriedly

" NAGA!" Hina yelled angrily..Wow she's being like Ura

" I didn't do anything honest!" Naga said panicking

" ZzZzzZZzZ…."

" That was horrible…* Smirk** Take a picture and send it to SPGZ, PPNKGZ, SPNKGZ, Tsuki Triplets*" Hina smirked and taking the pictures of Ura hugging Naga like the one with Reina and Kasumi's pic from before

**( A/N: Puffs don't have phones yet)**

" Where did you sent that to?" Nagi said curiously…Aw he's so cute and adorable, did I mention cute!

" Let's see Koyuki, Natsuko, Sakase, Moriko, Minako, Kasumi, Chimei, Natsu, Sekase, Shine, Omote, and Reina" Too detailed!

" Are you sure Ura won't kill you if you do that?" Nagisa said simply

" She will but she can never beat me" Hina said happily

" I-I see…" Nagisa replied nervously

**~ 2 Days Later, Evening~**

" * Yawn* Good morning" Ura said stretching

" It's evening and you've been asleep for 2 days" Hina said tiredly…Well she barely had sleep yesterday

" Yes I miss school!" Ura said hppily….Yeah that's true, though we don't have to study much Professor Kennai teach us almost everything about science, chemistry and biology, We live through 163 years of history, And Bla..bla…bla

" You're an idiot" I said simply…I don't think she care though she didn't glared

_Chotto kocchi muite Baby No nante iwasenai wa sono ki ni saserun dakara_

" It's a text message from Koyuki She said to come to the Lab" Hina said happily…Why does she used that ringtone It's too long, Well I not to talk though I used Adolescence and Trick And Treat…Wow I could be a goth…

" Wonder what's up?" Hina said again

" I don't know I was asleep for 2 days" Ura said proudly

" Don't make it sound so proud… Now go take a bath and change your clothes!" Hina ordered simply

" Yeah, yeah…" Ura replied lazily

**~ In front Of the Lab~**

" Hmm….. I smell Nagisa and his bros in there" I said simply

" Really…..Now I really am wondering…" Hina said happily

" Hey girls what do you want to talk about?" Ura said lazily

" SURPRISE!"

" Eh…Today's 14 February?" Ura said confused

" Yeah, today's valentine day too" Miyako said happily

" So that why Miyako, Koyuki, Natsuko, Sakase, Blaze. Blight, Blown, Nagisa, Naga Nagi, Hina, and me, even Momoko was receiving a lot chocolates. And BTW Here's your share Ura" I said….Wow that's one long list, I sure can tongue twister and we all get it including Ura and Momoko

" Um….Thanks? But it's only from Naga and few other bunch idiot boys" Ura said mockingly

" You're calling us Idiot! At least we care enough to give you girls some including the PUFFS" Blown said angrily especially the last part

" Yeah I don't care, I told the world Koyu is dating Hino before it's her time" Ura replied simply…Well's that true

" Who is Koyu and Hino?" Koyuki asked confused

"…..A possible ancestor of these two" I said happily pointing at Blaze and Koyuki

" You set them up?" Natsuko said confused

" Not just them Kiya with Hiya, Konatsu with Kuji, Kinatsu with Shio, Saka with Hito, and Seka with Mite which is Kiyaki, Blake, Natsuko, Blight, Natsuki, Bright, Sakase, Blown, Sekasa, and Blow's possible ancestor in order" Hina said simply…She sure can remember all of they're name

" How do you know that?!" Sakase said shocked

" We live through Oedo so I keep their family book recently" I said showing the book

"….Where did you get that?" Momoko said with a weird look on her face

" Out of my library What's wrong KYAAA" I yelled because I'm being attack by Momoko she take her family tree book

" HOLY MOTHER OF PEARLS! MOMO GOT MARRIED WITH HIRO!" Momoko yelled with surprised…OUCH my ear

" Whose Hiro?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow, Momoko just shrug….And you yelled his name Why?!

"… He is the leader of the Oh- Edo Boys made by Dojo, they're made with the girls DNA and a dark chemical and so is…..Never mind find out on your own" Ura said lazily...That's the longest conversation she ever does

" Yeah I'm ignoring that though thanks to the chocolate we can make chocolate cake" Miyako said happily, changing the subject

" C-Chocolate cake….Where?!" Hina said excitedly

" H-Hina relax! Even if it is your first chocolate cake in 163 years!" Ura said restraining Hina

" But a chocolate cake would be nice…" Ura said daydreaming

" You guys are so funny you know that!" Momoko said holding her laughter

" Yeah…sure" I said sarcastically

_Chotto kocchi muite Baby No nante iwasenai wa sono ki ni saserun dakara_

" Sorry I got a text, Shine sent it…..Oh that's nice you got a WHAT! Lucky" Hina said happily with a hint of jealousy

" She got what?!" Ura said lazily

" A Project Diva F Game for her PSP and PS3 Lucky!" Hina said in jealousy…

" That's…nice…" Momoko said confused

_Usotsukisugita shinderera ookami ni taberareta rashii_

" Sorry I got a text too, From Omote…That's not something to brag about to me, Why would I be interested at dolls?!" Ura yelled at the phone then closed it hard…Ow my ears!

" Why is your ring tone Romeo And Cinderella?" Naga asked confused….How does he know that?

" What I can't love that song? If you don't know I used to be seductive…Speaking of seductive where's Sakase and Blown?" Ura said simply…Naga's not surprised at what she said….That's a first

" Wait for it….." BAM! Wow on cue how many times have they done this more than my age or Hina's?

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORCED ME TO BUY SWORDS WITH YOU!" Sakase yelled angrily….Why swords?

" Well you always take me to buy guns with you" These two are dangerously dangerous…

" Please stop knocking the door!" Professor said sadly….Poor him

" Sorry…I'll pay later Professor" Sakase said giving a goofy smile….Lucky they're rich

" * Spits waters out* THE FUCK! Why did she sent me this" Ura cursed holding her phone

" What, What!...Wow Reina has a boyfriend" Nagi said innocently…So cute~~~

" Actually that's a-" " DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" I said before was interrupted by Nagisa scolding me

"…..Girl What ya gonna do about it?" I said mockingly then he's trying to punch me in the stomach

" * Catch* Heh, Nice speed but your punch is weaker than Ura's, and she's still wounded" I smirked evilly

" Sure, BTW What did happen 2 day before I fell asleep?" Ura asked simply

"…Forget about that, Please!" Hina said panicking

" It was so adorable~~" I said cutely then showing the picture I took before to Ura

" Huh? THE FUCK! NAGAA!" Ura said angrily

" It's not my fault! You're the one who hug me for no reason at all!" Naga said backing away little by little

" GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" Ura yelled angrily and that little by little change to running

" You're a blue haired!" Naga said while dodging Ura's punch

" So What's your point?" Ura said simply still punhing

"….So where's the chocolate cake" I said excitedly

" Blown touch me and you'll hope we're still enemy!" Sakase threatened angrily

" I didn't do anything..Yet" Blown smirked….Pervert

" KYAAA!" Sakase yelled..Okay now it's him

" Now I did" Blown smirked happily

" Hahaha Kitaru-Nii what are you doing back there, trying to get killed by me?" Sakase said holding her anger pulling someone's head from behind the couch

" Well not exactly, Haruka told me to spy on you or else she'll make me sing Magical Kitty Len Len with the costume and recorded it then put in to Youtube" ' Kitaru-Nii' said nervously…Poor him…

" Wow I feel sorry for you, I'm told to sing Len-Kyun Now" From the look I guess it's Natsuko's sister

" What I'm Ah, Wonderful Cat Life!" Blown's so called brother….Maybe

" Sure…..Not that we don't know what that feel, We're told to sing Koyu-Chan Now….And that was made before we're born" Natsuko said in disgust….

" That's what you were doing I thought you were just hoping snow to came down early…Wow that was totally weird" Koyuki said in embarrassment

" You're so lucky you don't have to go through your sister!" Sakase said shaking Koyuki back and forth

" STOP!..She was the one who teach me about sex that's why Kiyaki was born" Koyuki said holding her head out of dizziness

" Why are our birthday suddenly turn to a family problems" I said confused

" Let's just sing something loud so they'll notice" Hina suggested happily_  
_

_1-2-3-4  
Kangaesugi no messeiji  
Dare ni mo todoku kamo shirenai de  
Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou  
Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika  
Zutsuu ga utau pakkeiji  
Itsumade hatte mo hari wa yo-ji  
Daremo oshiete kurenaide  
Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu  
Aa, waresou da  
Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite  
Aa, shiritai na  
Fukaku made  
Ano ne,  
Motto ippai matte choudai  
Karinka? Marinka?  
Gen o hajiite  
Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?  
Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?  
Kandoryoukou 524  
Furoito? Keroido?  
Ken o hataite  
Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze  
Sassato odore baka tamari  
Tende youchi na te o tatakou  
Wazato kurutta choushi de hora  
Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii  
Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku  
Anata to watashi de randebuu?  
Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?  
Ashidori yugande 1-2 1-2  
Aa, hakisou da  
Watashi no zenbu uketomete  
Aa, sono ryoute de  
Uketomete  
Ano ne,  
Chotto kiite yo daiji na koto  
Karinka? Marinka?  
Hoho o tsunette  
Datte datte gaman dekinai no  
Motto suteki na koto o shiyou?  
Itai itai nante nakanaide  
Pareido? Mareido?  
Motto hataite  
Matte nante itte matte matte  
Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni  
Anata to watashi de randebuu?  
Randebuu? Randebuu?  
Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?  
Ashidori yugande 1-2 1-2  
Yoitsubuse  
Utai dase  
Kyou mo hora  
Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika  
Motto ippai matte choudai  
Karinka? Marinka?  
Gen o hajiite  
Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?  
Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?  
Kandoryoukou 524  
Furoito? Keroido?  
Ken o hataite  
Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze  
Sassato odotteinaku nare  
Chuchuchu_

" Wow…That was really….Good.." Koyuki said shocked….Are we that bad?

" Wow you're even more convincing than Sakase" Natsuko smirked

" Gee that's nice…" Sakase said with lazy expression

" RANDOM KISS!" Definitely Natsuki yelled happily kissing Blight….She like random things don't she

" Let's leave that alone…" Koyuki said closing them..Aw I wanna look more

" Now where's my chocolate cake?!" I said excitedly

" There" Sakase said simply pointing at WHO CARES!

**~ Nagisa's POV~**

" How old are you again?" I asked Hina..Well I do not know

" 176…When's your birthday Nagisa?" Hina asked happily

"…. Not sure…." I replied unsure

" Hey today's 14 February…Then here have a chocolate cake I haven't give you yet~" Hina said happily giving me a chocolate cake….We are going to eat that later anyway…

" Um…Thank you" I said simply

"….Here have a cake too Nagi~" Mina said happily…She is the youngest

" Thanks" Nagi replied happily

" I need to go somewhere….Can I have this bottle water…And paper?" Hina said with sad expression…..

" Okay?" The red ribbon girl( Momoko) said confused

**~ The Beach~**

" Hina can I wrote too?" Mina said happily…Why am I here again?

" Huh? Okay" Hina replied with a smile….Fake smile I think

" Wonder what they're doing?" Nagi said excitedly…He is turning to Naga by the second

" Why do we had to follow them here they are probably doing that bottle wish thing" I said simply

" You know Nagisa..We've been saying this for the last hundred years, but for once would you stop being polite for a while" Nagi said simply…..No one will like that

"…..You do not want to see that" I replied imagining what would that be

"_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI" _Hmm…..Hina has a beautiful voice

" _Suiheisen no kanata ni Shizuka ni kieteku"_ Mina is quite good too because Nagi is blushing

"_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni Nandemo shite kureta no ni Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari, Kimi wo komarase teta, Negai wo kanaete* Sob* kureru kimi Mou inai kara Kono umi ni watashi no omoi Todokete morau no_" Hina's crying?!...Why do I feel so concerned about her that much…

" Hina…You know It's Ura's turn to cheer you up today" Mina said tapping her back…She done this everyday?

" Shut up~Hmm…" Oh no she's looking this way!

" Oh…I'm dreaming about Nagisa again..Oh well" Hina said closing her eyes to her knees again….About me?

" Why are you dreaming about me for, It is not like I am your brother" I said after I gone out of hiding

" Yeah that's what you always said for* Counting*…..More than 1000 time" Hina said counting with finger…We've met just a few weeks ago

" * Sweat drop* Um Hina this is not a dream* Pinch Hina* See!" Mina said nervously

" Then I have no idea what I just said" Hina said almost too quick

" What are you doing on the beach anyway..?" Nagi asked confused

" For bottle wishing?" I said continuing his line

" Yes~" They both replied looking away

" Nagi let's have another chocolate cake, You two stay here" Is she doing this on purpose

" Okay…Wait WHAT DON'T LEAVE ME HE-Ugh nevermind?!" Hina said angrily….That's rare

"….So what are you doing here?" Hina asked happily…..She's random at emotions isn't she?

" Nagi forced me to follow you" I replied simply

" I'm gonna punch him in the neck" Hina said angrily clenching her fist

" I don't think that will be enough, I already try that once" I said putting her hand down

" * Yawn* I'm tired..Ura keep me all night with the constant angry yelling towards Naga in her sleep" Hina said sleepily

" We can return to your house you know" I said simply

" ZZzzZzZ…" She's already asleep

" That was quick….* Blush*" I actually blush…

" NAGA I BEAT YOU ALREADY STOP RUNNING!" WAA!...

" Oh Hey bro, what's uuuuupppp~~~~!" Naga you are an idiot, If you were chased by an angry girl who can kill you, you should not stop to talk to me and you are not even polite and the payment your back get kicked

" I GOT YA!" Ura yelled in victory holding him down….If Mina is here she will probably take a picture

"…..* Sigh* Ura please look closely at your position" I sighed these two are hopeless

"….* Blush* I'm sorry!" Ura said panicking letting him go

" * Blush* N-No problem" Hmp….Naga got nervous for once

" Wow Naga blush for the first time, Are you falling in love Naga..I mean more than you usually do?" I smirked

" N-No…But you seem to be doing a good job at it…And you smirked and blushed put that in my list of Nagisa's expression he ever shown" Naga said taking a note pad and putting a check on something…Since when he had that

"….. Wow Hina must be really tired for not waking up over my scream of anger" Ura said poking Hina…

" Oh yeah..* Punch* That's for slapping me" Naga said punching Ura in the chest….Wait isn't she wounded there

" * Cough..cough* Why did you punch me there?!" Ura groaned in pain and anger

" Sorry I'll take you back home" Naga said…Oh smooth( Sarcasm)….

" NO WAY…* Falls* OKAY!" Ura said after she fell…Hmm an envelope

" Hey Ura, you dropped somethi- And they are gone" I said, They are quick

" * Looks at Hina sleeping* * Blush* I think I rather open this thing" I said panicking….I sure show a lot of emotion today….A DNA result paper?!

" Why would Ura carried a DNA results?" I said confused

" Ura carried what?!" She is awake?

" You are awake?" I said simply….At least she didn't see me blushed

" Yeah but I'm going to have a serious talk with her Come on!" Hina said pulling my jacket collar

' MY NECK!'

" Um…Hina I can walk" I said between the chocking

" I know I'm just trying to get to my home faster, Hold on tight!" Hina said happily

" Wh- WOAH TELL ME WHEN YOU WANT TO JUMP THROUGH BUILDING!"

"….Well I said hold on!" Hina said simply…Hold you anger


	13. Practicing For The Play

**Chap 13.**

**~ The Hoshi Mansion~**

**~ Mina's POV~**

" What happen to Ura?" I asked simply, cause she's being carried by Naga with annoyed face

" This jerk punch me in the chest and I think he touched my breast!" Ura said angrily while getting down of Naga's back

" Wow you're making you're first rhyme..I'm so proud" I said sarcastically

" Don't sarcasm me girl" Ura said angrily and searching through her jacket

" Hey…Where's the paper….Oh no!" Ura said panicking

" YOU DROPPED IT!" I yelled angrily

" Dropped what?" Nagi asked innocently, Aw~~

" Nothing, Nothing at all!" Ura replied almost too quick

" Umm…Guys, Could you help me with something" Hina said after closing the door

" Sure what?" I said happily

" This" She replied pulling Nagisa from behind her….Wow what did she do to him?!

" What did you do to him?!" Naga said angrily, he took the word right from my mouth

" I may have pull him by the collar while jumping through buildings…." Hina replied nervously looking away, Let me check

"….Is he dead OW!" HE SLAPPED ME!

" No I'm just don't bother to move Now get off!" Nagisa said angrily pushing me away OUCH!

"….Nagi what did you do?!" Naga said angrily carrying him by his shirt

" NOTHING Just because I blow up some stuff doesn't mean I did everything that happened!" Nagi complained angrily….Wow that reminds me of me…

" Oh put a sock in it!" Nagisa said rudely…Exactly what happened to him

"….Looks like I choke him to hard….." Hina said scratching her head

" Then I have a perfect way, shock him" Ura grinned happily

" How do you know?" Naga asked confused

" Oh once Hina got so mad I need to shock her with something" Man why did you have to say that

"…No seriously, Hina plus mad doesn't connect" Naga said simply

" I did…when?" Hina asked confused

" Hmm…when we're 7 years old I think You know your first.." Oh that….

" What kind of shock?" Nagi asked curiously Aw~~ So Adorable~~

" I can't tell but in this case the only thing that can surprise him is this" Ura said pushing Hina to Nagisa

" KYAAA!" Hoo kiss Taking a picture…100% complete Xp

" Oh blush as red as tomato, kiss….Check!" Naga said putting checks on a notepad…?

" URA!" Hina yelled angrily, charging toward her

" Oh no…..I just made it worse" Ura said hopelessly

" Okay Sis You Want To Die Then I'll Grant I-OW!" Ura sure likes hitting people in the head with 20 Kg rock…

" I can see why you call her scary…* Gulp* Both of you" Naga said nervously

" Well they said a person who is rarely angry is creepy when they're angry" Nagi explained so cute~~

" Yeah I broke my leg because of that" Ura said simply

" I broke both of my arms" I said happily

" I broke my back when Nagisa's angry" Naga said with scared face….Poor him whatever

" I broke both of my legs" Nagi pouted Aw~~

" Hmm…Hey it's the thing I lost!" Ura said gladly at an envelope….AW COME ON!

" I thought you said you lost nothing…Give me that" Nagi said happily..I can't even yelled at him He's so cute~~

" NO GIVE IT BACK" Ura yelled angrily, Thanks for ruining my imagination!

" Eh let's see…..I can't read it, anybody got glasses?" Nagi asked while pushing back Ura by her cheeks

" I do!" I answered happily!

" MINA!" Ura yelled angrily, please you're my sister but Nagi's cuter~

" Thanks~ " Nagi said happily

" He's gone smarty again….* Carry Naga* Well I'm going home first with Nagisa, Nagi the door isn't lock okay!"…Like me.. Man we sure have a lot in comment

" Sure~ HOLY GOD!" Nagi yelled surprised…Oh he saw it

" WHAT, WHAT'S WRONG!" Naga said panicking

" NAGA AND URA ARE TWINS….Wow that's sounded odd" Nagi said confused

"…..Ah darn it!" Ura cursed, She's hope-less!

" WHAT?! LET ME SEE THAT!" Naga yelled angrily

" Holy shit he's right…." Naga said after reading it with disgust tone

" Of course I'm right you goof-bag!" Nagi said angrily….He's still cute~~

" That means I can't date her!" Naga said angrily….That's what you're worried about

" Kasumi and Reina are dating, I don't really bother on _Laws,_ And did you just confessed" Ura blushed….Taking a picture as well

" I think I did" Naga blushed as well….Oh well

" Keep trying pal!" Ura said tapping his shoulder

" Wait…I just realize that means Naga is the same Naga from before that raped me!" Ura said turning to an angry expression

" Ura…..You just chase me for 10 miles already and you're wounded Don't chase me again!" Naga begged panicking

" Oh I don't need to chase you, I liked that raping" Ura smiled happily….Creepy!

" You do?!" Naga and Nagi said shocked….Meh

" Well that's a surprise, She's seductive back then Of course she likes it" I said simply, Why do you think she wear skirts for if she isn't seductive she'll wear something like Kaoru or Sakase…Or Kasumi

" You're a killer back then you can't judge me!" Ura said mockingly..True

" So Ura can you make a chocolate cake?" I said ignoring her last lines

" Sure if you want it to be over baked" Ura smirked happily

" Stop making reasons I've been making dinner for you because of Hina's trauma, For hundreds of years!" I said angrily

" I always do it if Nagisa has some weird disease…So basically almost everytime" Nagi sighed simply

" And I supervised" Naga said cockily

" And it sucks!" Nagi said angrily…Stil adorable~

" * Cough* What did you say about killer?" Naga said ignoring Nagi's comment

" I don't know I was 2-3 days old back then, the only thing I did back then was killed Shina" I said simply….I shouldn't had said that

" You really killed somebody..?" Nag said a little surprised

" I was 3 days old and I only granted Hina's wish" I said innocently

" Hina wish to kill somebody?" Nagi said confused

" And Ura's" I ssaid pointing at Ura

" I DID NOT!" Ura shouted angrily

" You were thinking ' HOW DARE THAT JERK LOOK TO ANOTHER GIRL, SHE'S NOT THAT PRETTY! THAT STUPID FUCKING RAPING PERVERT, I WISH THAT GIRL IS DEAD!' Ring any bell?" I said after mimicking Ura's comment

" Great now she has a trauma" Naga said slapping his head…Oops

" Why did you have to say that you just add one more trouble for you to handle" He continued obviously….

" Um so you were saying after the killing part" Nagi said changing the subject

" I'm too tired to do it…I think I just do a spell" I said simply….Oops I'm 7 years of schedule

" Where are we?" Nagi asked confused

" I have an idea" I said looking worried

" Oh hi Mina, Momo is inviting us for dumpling" Melody said happily….See we're in Oedo

" Melody?" I said since I'm a little unsure

" Yeah, Who are the boys are you having a date…With one of them…Why are you wearing that weird outfit what happened to your really revealing kimono?" Melody sure is talkative when she's 13!

" No I'm dating neither of them one of them is pervert but one I considered it~….And I'm Mina from the future" I said Naga in disgust and Nagi lustfully and last normally

"…..How much are you gonna do this travelling thing?" Melody asked annoyed

" Tee-hee..Forever!" I replied before she harged toward me and chocking me

" Help~! My sisters killing me" I said sarcastically…I miss those days

BUK" You two morons shut up!" OW! That's definitely Ura hitting me

" Hmm…Who are you boys, Are you monsters!" Ura said angrily toward the boys

" That's harsh" Naga said sitting in a alley like in the hospital crouching back and foward

" Hmm….Have I seen you before?" Ura asked thingking hard….Oh no!

" Dunno, but I seen you a lot of time…Punching, slapping, chasing, and body slamming Naga" Nagi said innocently…..I'll yelled but he's too cute!

" You know for someone who's smart you are an idiot!" Naga said hitting Nagi!

" ….Mina did you came here to make change my past again" Ura said angrily

" No…" I replied simply

" Hey girls hurry or the dumplings will be gone faster than you can say ' Oedo Chaki Chaki Girls'!" Oh it's Me alright I'm wearing my old kimono

" * Sigh* Mina come here"

" OW WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" We both yelled angrily at the same time

" Because both of you are the most stupid person I've ever met!...I mean the same just a different time OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" I don't quiet get it but I think She insulted me!

" Wanna bet?" Naga said looking at Nagi

" Why did he look at me when he said that?" Nagi asked me….I just shrugged replying him

" YOU BOYS SHUT YOUR YAPPERS OR DI- KYAA!" Ura yelled must be Naga

" Hmm yours still feels the same even though you're younger" Naga said touching her butt….What a pervert!

" PERVERRTT!" Ura yelled angrily

" Haven't heard that since….13 years ago since birthday and Ura's first present was-" " WAWAAWA DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD THERE'S PEOPLE HERE!" Hmm…..I have no idea what she said

" Let me guess raping?" Naga said cleaning his jacket…How did he get back here so fast?!

" You stupid pervert How did you know that!" Ura yelled angrily while blushing redder than a tomato

" Someone told you….MINA!" Ura yelled angrily

" Woah look the Oh- Edo Boys is rampaging the city!" I lied it's definitely going to work

" What?!...Wait the Oh- Edo Boys are dating the Chaki Girls…..I WAS TRICKED AGAIN!" See…..I already got to the roof of….Someone's home

" Yeah you're really easy to fool, I can't believe you fall for that Oh- Edo Boys tricks again!" I mocked her…It's mocking gold

" What about us?" Hiro asked hiding his anger, Don't just showed up behind me I almost fell!

" Nothing….SEE YA IN….Whatever the point is I'm leaving!" I said jumping to the portal

**~ Nagi's POV~**

" She forgot about us didn't she.." Naga said surely

" Yep" I answered simply…What?

"….So who are you?" Past Mina asked looking at me in weird way….Her clothes too revealing!

" I'm OW! WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" I yelled angrily

" Because you're an idiot!" He always said that to me, someday I'll be able to hit you without being hit back!

" Wow that really look familiar" Ura said trying to remembering it…

" It's you guys" We both said simply

" Ura- Chan~~~" Who is that and Why is she hugging Ura and Why did she fell out a portal?! That's a lot of question

" * Hit* SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OMOTE!" Wow she's meaner here

" Hey I'm coming for a visi- Who the fuck are you?" There's two of Ura?! That's more worse than one

" Shine no cursing!" I'm guessing that's Reina from the past

" Yeah said that to the judge" Hey he….Wait, skirt so she looked like that Kasumi

" SHUT UP OKAYA!" Reina yelled angrily

" WHATEVER BRANIAC GIRL!" ' Okaya' yelled back angrily…Wow I even see the sparks coming out

" Wow this one is more different than the one we had back home" Naga whispered while smirking

" Yeah in ours they actually kissed" I said loudly….Oops

"….K-K-K-K-K-KISSED!" Reina yelled blushing while the other one look like she want to puke

" Remind me to take a picture of that when the sciences are better" ' Shine' smirked evilly

" ….I shouldn't had said that" I said nervously

" Their ancestor sure wear something revealing more than the present" Naga smirked, He's such a pervert and how does he know they're their anscestor

" Ancestors….What century are you from?" Ura asked simply

" I think it's Twentieth" I replied hppily

" How the fuck did you get here?" ' Shine' asked rudely…Ignoring that

" 4 Alphabets M-I-N-A!" Naga said simply

" When is she going to stop…And I mean you!" Ura said pointing at past Mina

" Well after seeing that Never!" I see where she get the habits from…

" Guys Sorry I left ya for a while I got stuck in Fanfic Dimension…But I got a perfect shot of Buttercup kissing Butch, Blossom kissing Brick, and Bubbles kissing Boomer …CLASSIC~ I'm going to bribed them with that" Mina explained long…Who is the one she just said

" Let me see that….Thingy" Past Mina said confused at cell phones… Well that's normal

" Cell phone…You'll have when you're 160" Mina said happily….

" Okay….Aw~ They look like Okou, Midori, Momo, Hiro, Omiya and Shin" Past Mina said smiling….Those two are cute….What did I just said, she'll never liked me

" WHAT! You're going to bribed her with that?" Ura smirked breaking my thoughts

" Yes" Mina replied happily

" Good work" Ura smirked evilly again

" Mina can we go back now, your mansion could be on fire or something and Hina's still faint and Ura's to trauma to realize it" Naga said simply…Wow he's smart for once

" Yeah but don't blame me if we went to the fanfic dimension again" Mina said insuring us I think?

" What is fanfic dimension?" I asked confused

" Dimensions for fan fiction written all over the world?" Mina replied simply….I don't get it

"…Close enough, Let's go" I said pusng her toward the portal

" No it's actually pretty far away from here…" Mina replied smiling…Is she doing this on purpose?

" Just hurry!" Naga yelled angrily

**~ Present~**

**~ Ura's POV~**

" I'm back and we didn't get lost!" Mina said putting both of her hands in the air happily

' Why do I feel so much pressure on my back?' I thought so I turn around…That pervert is nose bleeding!

" What ya looking at Jerk!" I said angrily

" Nothing" He said immediately wiping his bleeding nose…Jerk

TINGTONG" Yo blues are you okay in there?" Is that Sakase….Hmm Kagamine Rin Append Power voice mixed with Hatsune Miku Append Solid…Yep that's her….I'm good at detecting voices

" Sure, what do you want" Hina said opening the door…How do they get past the-…Wait nevermind

" We're just want to tell yo- What the hell are you wearing?!" Sakase said shocked and blushing…?

"…..* Look down* HOW THE FUCK DID I GET IN THIS although it's cute" Hina's so random

" And are you wearing a contact lenses?" Koyuki asked trying to be cute…

" No" I replied obviously

" Then what's this* Shows a mirror*" Natsuko asked showing me a mirror…Wow it's as red as Haku's

" Huh must have swollen it when I'm in the trauma" I said glaring at Mina who just innocently wave back…Idiot!

" Think about your age and my strength before you asked ask!" I said angrily

" Are you all swollen?" Sakase asked rudely…

" I don't know I guess all that kissing scene made me red literally, Oh that reminds me I'm going to bribed the Puffs with this picture" Mina said happily showing them a picture

" GROSSSS! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT THE INTERNET?!" The hell is that picture about?

" No the fanfic dimension" Mina replied happily..Oh must be some kissing then

" Oh I supposed there's a Comic dimension" Sakase said sarcastically

" How did you know!" Mina said surprised

" Lucky guess" Natsuko replied sarcastically

" BTW practice for the play starts tomorrow come to my old mansion on the you know" Natsuko said again

" Know what?" Mina said confused

" Just ask the Puffs!...And my sister said there's special guest" Koyuki said happily

" Who is it?" Mina asked enthusiastic

" I've absolutely no idea!" Koyuki answered while still smiling

"…Good enough See ya" I said closing the door"

**~ Nagisa's POV~**

" OKAY WHO CHANGE MY CLOTHES AND EYES!" Ura said angrily

" AND MINE!" Mina said angrily

" AND MINE!" Lastly Hina when they both looking at Nagi

" Why are you looking at me! I can barely fly on my own" Nagi pouted

" Yeah it's true, then.." Ura said looking at Naga

" Why would I do that to the three of you…I would only probably do that to Ura though…Did I just said that out loud" Naga said, This is gonna be ugly

" Yes…And what would you think if I pick you a butler outfit for the play?!" Ura said hiding her anger

"….You wouldn't" Naga said gritting his teeth

" Oh I will as soon as I change…..Hey this thing stuck! Who put glue in this!" Ura said angrily

" I don't know I'm not the one who change you….See ya!" Naga said running away

" Come back here!" Ura said angrily jumping to Naga's back and he got sent down to the floor!

" Oh come on do you really have to destroy the floors!" Hina scolded angrily

" Must have sudden strong sprout" Ura said still in Naga's back while clenching her fist

" That's not even a real thing" I groaned in pain

" Hey when you're strong you can make up words, Now shut your yappers!" Ura said shoving Naga's head down to the ground….Sadly he cannot die

" Well….Sadly he is immortal so he cannot die" I said simply

" Let's go home I'm tired!" Nagi pouted….Why do I have to handle these two?

" Fine…but he's not staying here" Ura said throwing Naga to me…Oh well

**~ Tomorrow~**

**~ Hina's POV~**

" So where is this mansion your friend had" Nagisa asked simply….No idea

" We know the address but we actually haven't been there" Momoko replied smiling nervously

" HOLY MACARONI!" She yelled shocked at something after the turned

" What….HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!" Ura cursed….That's a big mansion!

" Wow….How rich are they?!" I asked The Puffs

" Richer than Himeko and you combined, and I mean only Koyuki's inheritance not counting mine or Sakase who is richer than all two of us combine" Natsuko said from behind the front wall…Man that's long

" Though Shine's bigger than this" Mina said looking at the mansion she has to put her hand above her eyes

" Really….Expected from the Daughter Of Evil" Koyuki said happily from the same place Natsuko is

" Technically she doesn't seem like one, the blue Momoko look alike is…" Natsuko said simply

" Hey where's Sakase?" I asked curiously

" Let just say she and Blown is having trouble with the costumes" Koyuki said smiling nervously, opening the door

" I'M NOT CHEERFUL, THIS OUTFIT IS TOO HARD TO MOVE IN!" Sakase yelled angrily in front of us, wrestling her sister off of her

" THIS HAT MAKE ME LOOK STUPID I LOOK LIKE A DOLL!" Blown yelled angrily wrestling his so called brother off of…Man they could be sibli- Wait Blown was made from Sakase's DNA so basically they've the same personality oh well

" That's why they're called Doll Twins!" Minami-San said obviously

" And I actually agreed that the hat make you look stupid" Haru-San nodded…It is a miracle I can remember their sisters name

" You want me to help Minami-san?" Mina said happily…This not going to be pretty

" What can you do?" Haru-San asked raising an eyebrow while Sakase and Blown looked annoyed

" This…Անջատեն որ կնճիռ անկարգ ներքեւ եւ դարձնել դրանք ուրախ եւ սառը" Wonder what it mean?

" WAAA!"

" W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME DESU WA!" Sakase yelled shocked and close her mouth…She looks like she's 10 or so

" Why do I look like when I first met Sakase but far more younger?" Blown said simply then closing his mouth…They talk a little different Sakase sound cheery and polite, Blown sound polite and calm….That spell really works

" Now they can act without acting" Mina said happily

" _Welcome.._" Sakase sang happily

"…_To wondrous mansion_" Blown sang continuing Sakase's

" Wow thanks wizard" Minami-San said happily

" This is now lesser work" Haru-San continued

" I'm a vampire" Mina said simply…Oh well

" Sure, Cool" They both replied happily

" Don't you guys ever get scared!" Kaoru yelled to the sky….Seriously

" You could say…" Sakase winked one eye happily

"…fearless" Blown continuing the same way

" Okay now you guys are creeping me out" Ura said creeped out…Me too a little

"….* Look at each other* Ah, I see" Sakase and Blown said happily…No anger sound heard?

" Oh…..3 mirrors…Is this supposed to be something Rin and Len had in Bad End Night? Though it's missing one" Sakase said long…At least she's not acting cute anymore

" Hey can I see those mirrors I wanna check if is still red" I said happily to the blondes

" Here you can have it" Sakase said giving one to me

" Aw man it's still re-KYAAAA!" I JUST GOT THROWN BACK BY A MIRROR!

" Woah, Be careful this mirror could be shard and hit you!" Blown said catching the mirror…That sounded too odd to be heard!

" Aw she's so cute~" Koyuki said happily petting Sakase's head

" Hihihi, Koyuki you know you'll have to be a maid right?" Sakase replied cutely…Aw~

" I know" Koyuki replied happily

" Then your sin is wrath" Sakase said simply

" I have no idea what did you just said…" Koyuki said shaking her head confused

" What's wrong Hina?" Nagisa asked concerned

" I don't know! I looked at the mirror and I felt my head hurts, like something is trying to burst out…Not literally" I replied not bothering to blush

" Really let me try…Why is written ' Greed' in here..THIS MIRROR'S CALLING ME A GREED!" Momoko said angrily

" It's not wrong…You are greedy for fame as the leader and snacks" Kaoru smirked and Momoko glared at her

" Let me try that" Mina said simply

" Here" I said still holding my head

" OW THAT HURTS!" Mina yelled in pain OW!

" Why does it only hurts on you two?" Miyako asked confused

" I'm sure it's just nothing, let me try that" Ura said calmly

" WHAT THE FUCK IT'S WRITTEN LUST AND PRIDE?! This mirror is shit!" Turn that calm to an angry calm

" Well it's not wrong" Naga whispered quietly

"…..Naga why don't you try it!" Ura yelled pulling him to the mirror she's holding

" OWWWW! THAT HURTS" Naga yelled harder than Ura

" What hurts, the hitting or your brain hurts" I asked sarcastically

" Both mostly the hitting part!" Naga said angrily and Ura smirked happily

" This mirror is cursed!" Naga said angrily

" Mina gave it to us" Sakase and Blown said pointing and blaming Mina

" I only do the spell, I have no idea where does thing came from…" Mina said innocently

**~ Few minutes later…~**

" Ow..that mirror still hurts~~" I said holding my head

" Lucy over here" Mina said happily….Ugh this is getting worse by the second

" THIS MANSION IS LARGER THAN A PALACE!" Lucy yelled surprised

" Actually half of the palace size, It's just for a few months stay" Koyuki said simply

" Wow even as a princess you don't get summer houses" Ura said whispered to me quietly

" That's because I rather stay home and not get sunburns" I whispered back

" Why are those 2 wearing the costume already?" Lucy asked to Mina about Sakase and Blown

" Uh~~ They wanted to try it early….?" I said nervously

"…Okay, why do they look younger and more cheery" Lucy asked again, She's annoying

" I have no idea, Right Mina?!" Ura said glaring at Mina

" Yeah" Mina said innocently

" Yeah you j…..Je…Je…Aw man!" Sakase is trying to say Jerk isn't she…

" I can't do pervert stuff to are you happy with that?" Blown said simply…Aw~~

" Yeah a lot better!" Sakase said smiling

" SAKASE, BLOWN COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Minami-San yelled from the stage…By the way what is this place it has a complete set of stereo and everything

" What sister/ brother?" Blown and Sakase said happily..Wow they're quick

" Wow that is terrifyingly creepy, even for me" Haruka-San said simply

" You can say that again" Blown and Sakase said together again

" Stop doing that!" Haruka-San said angrily….Woah anger much…

" Okay" Sakase said happily

" Sure" Blown said politely…I can't take this anymore!

" Thank you….Hmm if they're like this you think they agreed to dance the waltz?" Minami-San said happily….There's a waltz?

" We would love to~" They both replied happily

" Stop that!" Haru-San yelled angrily…Wow

"…* Hik..hik* Blown your brother's yelling at me" Sakase cried hugging Blown Aw~~~

" He makes everybody cry" Blown said simply patting her head

" Wow they're so annoying!" Haruka-San said annoyed

" That's so shocking how they act differently from a few days ago" Lucy said confused

" The wonders of acting?" I said nervously

" How do you do waltz?" Sakase said confused

" I can teach you…What I took dancing lesson when I was 4 and singing too" I said simply…You have a problem with that?!

" I can help too…..Naga stop complaining in your mind, Nagi do not even thinking about how I know to Waltz cause I have no idea!" Nagisa said too detailed

**~ Natsuko's POV~**

" He's a very detailed guy…And polite" Lucy said simply…True

" Try spending almost 176 years with the guy, You'll know how I feel" Naga said hiding his anger….

" Sure…I think" Lucy said confused

" Why don't you show us an example?" Blown said calmly….Wow that was weird

"….No thank you I rather not" Nagisa replied refusing…Yeah

" We're quick reminder, How do you think we memorize Sebonzakura dance in a few days?" They have a good point

" Yeah good point….I'll do it if Nagisa doesn't mind" Hina said embarrassed…Aw cute~

" Okay…" Nagisa replied simply…I think he's slightly blushing…

" Wow….I haven't seen her dance since….well 163 years ago…" Ura said simply but quietly

" Same here" Naga said back to Ura

" By the way.." Ura said summoning her spear

" WAAA!" Naga yelled panicking hiding behind her chair…Wimp

" What? I was going to polish my spear…" Ura said showing a hanky…What a wimp he is

" And I still wonder who is the guest anyway?" Koyuki said looking up…Good point

" Is that a limo sound….I'm checking it out" Koyuki said running outside…Nah I'm still brain freeze after the ice cream I ate this morning

" Koyuki wait for me!" Blaze said following her

" KYAA!" What the?!

" What why are you looking at me Naga didn't touch my butt yet!" Ura said glaring at Naga

" And Blown didn't touch mine" Sakase said simply, They're in the position where the boy is holding the girl down**( I don't know what it's called)**

" What are you saying in that pose…?" I said simply

" Hihihihi…Well you asked when he stopped" Sakase giggled happily…I just throw up a little

" Aw~~ So cute, kids love~" Hmm…Oh it's just Hatsune Miku…..HATSUNE MIKU! KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN!I must be really brain freezed!

" I know right Len" Rin-San said patting Sakase's head…Now I envy her!

" I'm not a girl, but I say she's much more cuter than you Rin" Len-Kun said mockingly…..Hmm he's right….I just throw up a little again

" HEY!" Rin-San yelled angrily

" Aw you guys are as cute as us in Bad End Night" Miku-San said smiling

" Thanks to some girl playing you in the Saga Of Evil Miku-san" Sakase said looking at Mina

" Is that sarcasm or a threat, I can't make it out because she's so cheery now" Mina asked confused

" Hello Ladies" Blown said kissing Miku's hand….I just throw up more hold it in Natsuko!

" What a cute boy…And apparently cuter an politer than Len" Rin said mockingly…Revenge eh?

" I'm not a shota" Blown and Len said angrily…Well that's one thing they have in comment

" Blown~ You wouldn't want me mad don't you" Sakase said smiling…But it has hidden anger

" No Sakase" Blown sighed…He's still scared of her

" Can anybody help me with Koyuki?" Blaze said from the Karaoke room door….And Yes this a Karaoke room it's just small though and there's a simulator but it's still in repaired**( Actually it's as big as a place for a concert)**

" Koyuki I'm making ice cream with Blueberries in it!" Haruka-Nee yelled simply not bothering to look up

" Cool I have 20!" Koyuki said happily…She really likes blueberry ice cream…

" Huh sorry I already ate this morning I was hungry" I said sticking my tongue out :p

" You're fit for MEIKO she represent gluttony" Koyuki said smiling…Is that an insult?

" Do you have Leek flavor ice cream?" Miku-San said excitedly

" And Bananas?!" Len-Kun said excitedly as well

" And oranges?!" Rin-San said with glitter in her eyes

" Yes…Apparently here" Kitaru-Nii said giving them it…Where did he even came from and there's a Leek flavor ice cream?!

" You have ice creams for them but not for me Are you shit-" " Here" Koyuki said angrily but interrupted by Kitaru-Nii shoving Blueberry ice cream in front of her face

" Thank you~~" Koyuki said happily

" She really is wrath" Sakase giggled happily

" Hmm….." Lucy smirked….Why?

" What are you smirking at?" I asked simply

" Nothing this was just so funny" Lucy said holding her laughter….Hmm but her eyes said the other way Oh well

" I know" I replied smiling

" Why are you….girls and 1 boy famous singer here?" Momoko asked confused

" Oh Haruka-san asked us to come to watch you guys practice" Miku-San replied happily…How?

"…What are you looking at? We know them when I was young" Haruka-Nee said simply

" So why didn't you tell us!" Koyuki said angrily…Well she does like them the most she introduce them to us from their concert

" Because I'm too lazy and I rather hang out Kitaru" Haruka-Nee smirked…..Creepy

" She got a point but she know raping when she's young, I spent 12 years with her and I finally got used to it" Kitaru-Nii said simply…Ugh I'm going to gag for real if I had one more wind

" Sure whatever" Blight said ignoring them…He finally talk

" Hey, Is that the mirror of Lucifenia Where did you get it!" Rin-San said taking the mirror from Hina

" Comes with their costume AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Ura said angrily

" Really that never happen in the Daughter Of Evil rather why is it in Bad End Night costumes it has nothing related to it" Len-San said confused

" I don't care anymore!" Sakase said lazily

" You can still say that even if you under a spell?" Mina said confused

" Oh the spell broke a few minutes ago you….." Sakase said a lot of cursed word

" * Backing away to Minami-Nee* Are you sure she's your sister and not Haruka's?" Miku-San whispered to Minami-Nee quietly

" Sadly yes" Minami-San replied quietly

" And I glad that spell broke you…." Blown said the same as Sakase

" Wow I don't even bother to ask" Rin-San said scared hiding behind Miku-San

" * Hik….hik* Huuuuah!" Mina said running then disappear..Oh portal thingy

" Mina!...* Glared at Sakase and Blown* Way to go you made my sister cry to another dimension" Hina said angrily folding her hand and tapping her finger

" Um…Sorry" Sakase said scared…

" That's all you could say! SORRY!" Ura shout angrily putting both her hands on her hips

" YOU…" Ura said again that's more than Sakase's

" Oh now you cross the line!" Sakase said angrily pulling guns from her dress…How did she get that there

" This is a usual day for you?" Len-Kun asked…To me?

" Pretty much" I replied simply

" Okay you four KNOCK IT OFF!" Nagisa and Naga both stop each sides…With swords…..Where did that came from!

" Wow Nagisa you're good" Hina said happily

" And Naga for a pervert, he's pretty tuff" Ura grinned…Why?

" Okay I did a few calming talk with Reina and Kasumi….Apparently she's vampire now, And her vampire Sumika is….Eughh" Mina said the last part in disgust

" Woah, vampire like in Sadistic Vampire Len sang?" Rin-San said simply

" We never speak of that again!" Len-Kun said angrily

" Hmm…I don't get that song" Mina said confused

" Me neither" Nagi said confused too…Why?

" Why would I lure somebody to suck their blood" Mina said like it was obvious

" You lure Shina to forest…" Ura said then she sit in the corner

" Ura has trauma too now…?" I said confused

" Well why would I do that…Just suck their blood right away, Like what I did with Kaoru" Mina said with a smile

"…Why..why did you say that?!" Kaoru said hiding her anger

"…ZzzZZz" Miyako fell asleep in this noise?!

" Miyako how can you sleep at a time like this!" Kaoru said angrily

" * Yawn* I was doing chores and homework until late last night so I'm so tired…ZzzZzz" Miyako yawned sleepily…Poor her


End file.
